My Dear Volaticus
by kittenkvs
Summary: Draco's got a secret. Lucius sweeps in to Hogwarts. When both Malfoys are prized potions ingredients, and everything is falling a part- will either of them find peace? How does Harry come in to play? What will he do when Draco is carted off, supposedly to Azkaban, under false pretenses? HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**My Dear Volaticus**

by kittenvks

Disclaimer: I own nothing

warnings: HPDM, slash, yaoi, homosexuality. Don't like it? Don't read it. Flamers to the left.

AN: To my readers who have been reading my story, The Fall of Darkness: this is the fic I was talking about. I read a Drarry fic that centered around Lucius quite a bit that made me cry like a little bitch. So, inspired, I had to write about Lucius. Because I love that cold bastard. Deeply. XD Of course, it's not finished yet- it's also very very long. As always, read and review please! Also, to my usual reviewers (you know who you are) I have favorited a fic called Colors. It's a one shot, obviously not by me. Read that and come back and try to tell me it didn't make you bawl like a little baby. It is (of course) Drarry. And mind blowing. Go.

**Chapter One: Sun Bathing**

Draco struggled free from the Forbidden Forrest, falling into the mud face first. The rain was pouring down, lightning cracking through the sky and thunder rolling. The pain he had only just been going through was gone now, his entire body merely throbbing. He glanced across the Quidditch Pitch, close to where he was laying and up at Hogwarts, illuminated by a soft glow and standing out in ghastly contrast from the dark sky. He groaned weakly, slowly attempting to pull himself toward the castle. Something shifted in the Forbidden Forrest's underbrush behind him and Draco turned snarling as everything went black.

When the blonde awoke he found himself lying on something very hard. Groaning, he slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking at a rough wooden floor and part of the velvetty maroon floor runner that ran along it. Rolling over to his back, Draco hissed in pain. He couldn't remember what happened though it lurked in the back of his mind. He knew he was possibly still in danger so he looked around to find himself in the Gryffindor stands of the Quidditch Pitch. His head was pounding, further encouraging him not to think about the previous night's incidents. He didn't want to remember what had happened right now, he just wanted to lay there and soak up the warm sun that was already partially drying him out. His eyes, however, protested against the bright light and he closed them quickly. At least he was at Hogwarts, at least he was safe.

"I *honestly* don't know why you two insist on being out here! It's muddy and we should be inside studying!" someone was complaining below the stands where Draco lay. The blonde groaned, Granger. Probably with Potter and Weasley. This was exactly what he needed.

"We only want to practice a bit Hermione, it's not that bad. Mud isn't going to effect us all that much- it's *Quidditch*, we'll be in the sky," yup, there was Potter.

"*You* didn't have to come!" Weasley laughed. Draco sighed, exactly what he needed. The Golden Trio.

"Well I'll sit in the stands then, no point in being in there today." Hermione was saying, and Draco heard the door to the stands open. He just couldn't bring himself to care all that much. His whole body hurt and he vaguely wondered what day it was. Pain was searing through his back, white hot. Some part of him registered that the pain wasn't all that bad, not compared to last night.

He could hear Hermione climbing the steps within the stands and wondered if he'd be in her direct line of sight or if he'd be left alone to lay there in peace. He just wanted to lay there, and be left alone. Hearing the soft gasp as the door opened told him he would not get his wish today. Hermione rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?"

"Shhhh Granger, shhh," Draco slurred, covering his face with his arm, "I'm fine. Just go away."

"Malfoy?!"

"Yes?"

"I didn't realize it was *you*, you're...you're filthy."

"Yes." Draco snapped, wishing she'd just go away.

"You're never filthy."

"Thank you for noticing."

"I think you need to go to the Infirmary," Hermione said, drawing her wand.

"Granger," Draco snapped, "I told you- I'm fine. I just want to lay here a while. I'm very very sore and very very tired."

"Let me get Harry and Ron," she said, standing. Draco reached out and grabbed her robes.

"Please, Granger, don't. I can't cope with all three of you right now."

Seeing the pleading look in his eyes Hermione looked back to Harry and Ron who were doing something or other with the bludgers on the Pitch. She glanced back down at Draco who was laying there, so covered in mud and who knows what else that she hadn't immediately recognized him. All that was truly Malfoy were the silver grey eyes staring up at her. Hermione sighed and plopped down on the bench next to him.

"Alright then, Malfoy, what happened?"

"I don't know. I'm sure I could remember if I thought about it, but right now I'd rather not. I'm not feeling very well." Hermione nodded at this, staring at him.

"I'm not going to leave till I'm sure you're okay." She snapped, waving her wand and casting a scourgify. Now he looked a bit more like Malfoy. She cast two more, finally cleaning him up. He just smirked, hand still draped over his eyes. "You don't seem to have any wounds I can see. I don't see blood either."

"Exactly. I told you-"

"HERMIONE! Slytherins!" Ron was calling, pointing to the ground. Standing, Hermione went to look over the edge of the stands.

"What do *you* want?" she called down. Draco made no sign he was going to move.

"We're looking for Draco!" Draco automatically recognized Pansy's whiny voice and groaned behind her.

"I haven't seen him!" Hermione called back, sighing, "why would he be with us?"

"We're not exactly friends!" Ron called, laughing. Hermione nodded, looking back at the small group.

"We've looked everywhere else! We need to find him, it's very important!" Blaise Zabini called up, looking suspicious.

"Well you've not looked hard enough!" Ron called, lowering himself a bit on his broom, "he's not here."

"Why's it so important?" Harry asked, curious.

"None of your bloody business Potter!" Pansy snapped, glancing around the Pitch for the missing Slytherin.

"Look," Blaise said, stepping away from the group, "Draco's father is here, that's how important it is. We don't know for sure what's going on but he's already searched our commons and is now pitching a fit the likes of which *you* have never seen in Dumbledore's office. We're just trying to help. His birthday was last night and he never showed up for it or even dinner."

"We're worried something's wrong," Pansy said, softening a bit.

"Hermione!" Harry called up to her, having landed near the Slytherins, "can you see him from up there?" Hermione turned, looking down at the blonde who was now leaned against a bench shaking his head vigorously. Biting her lip, Hermione turned back.

"No!" she called back, feeling bad for having to lie. She didn't even know why she was doing it, she didn't even like the prat. However, he obviously didn't want to be found and even she hadn't meant to find him.

"Well," Harry said, turning back to the Slytherins, "if I see him, I'll let him know."

The Slytherins left quickly, headed towards Hagrid's shack to most likely see if the groundskeeper had seen their friend. Hermione turned back to Draco, sighing as she sat down.

"I don't like lying to my friends," she said, eyeing him disdainfully. Ron was yelling out the incantation to activate the Quidditch balls while Harry was soaring high into the air. Draco pushed himself against the rail, not wanting to be seen.

"Well," he said, once he was sure he was safe, "thank you, Granger. I never thought I'd say that, but thank you."

"Did you hear them, your father is here?" Hermione said, looking concerned. Draco nodded, a glare taking over his features.

"Yes." he seemed to seethe for a moment, "I heard them. I'll go see him when I'm not in so much pain. I don't think I can walk to the school right now. Why are you helping me?"

"I honestly have no idea," Hermione said, glancing up to see Ron and Harry still playing, oblivious, "curiousity. I suppose."

"I'm quite curious myself," Draco drawled, hugging his knees to his chest. Hermione sighed, drawing her wand and he flinched.

"I'm only going to check you out, make sure you're okay," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. He nodded. After a few careful swishes of her wand, Hermione gasped, "wehavetogetyoutopomphrey!" she breathed quickly, standin up. Draco dove forward to try to capture her as she screamed, "HARRY!"

The world spun, changing colors briefly before Draco fell into her legs. Groaning, he pulled himself up with another sharp hiss of pain.

"Now you've bloody well done it Granger!"

"Sit down!" Hermione cried, grabbing him and pushing him into one of the benches, "you've been poisoned Draco, you're hurt pretty bad." He barely registered her words as the world was still spinning around him, his ears ringing.

"Malfoy what the-"

"Harry! He needs to get to the Infirmary NOW!" Hermione cried out, standing between them. Harry scowled at her, turning to face his arch nemesis.

"What's wrong with you, Malfoy?"

"Sod off, Potter!" Draco snapped, standing and searching for his wand, not finding it, "I- I don't...I don't need your-" he fell to his knees hard. Hermione screamed.

"Go! Harry help him!" She yelled, grabbing her best friend. Growling, Harry knelt next to the blonde who was now shivering,

"Malfoy, I'm going to pick you up. I have to take you to the hospital wing," Harry said cautiously, reaching his arms under the blonde. Drac snarled and started to protest before resigning himself to it. Harry nodded and looked at Hermione, "what do I tell them?"

"He's been poisoned," Hermione rushed, watching Ron coming, "I'll be right behind you. There's not much time Harry, go, it's a lot of poison."

Harry Potter didn't have to be told twice, once he realized what was going on. Straddling his broom, he pulled Draco up to face him. Draco was beginning to lose consciousness.

"Come on, Malfoy, don't fight me," Harry whispered, wrapping Draco so that he was practically in his lap, facing Harry with his head on Harry's shoulder. Wrapping one arm around the Malfoy heirs thin waist, and the other around the handle of his broom- Harry took off. Weakly, Draco attempted to hold on, his arms falling loosely around Harry's back and he groaned.

"My back... Potter, it hurts," he managed to grind out in Harry's ear. Harry nodded, trying to shift his hand, but there was no where else to put it to hold the blonde on the broom. He knew he was touching flesh, realizing that the back of Draco's robes were shredded and bloody, he wondered what had happened. The last thing Draco noticed before he passed out was the ebb of pain shooting through his back fading, and how good Harry smelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Dear Volaticus**

by kittenvks

Disclaimer: I own nothing

warnings: HPDM, slash, yaoi, homosexuality. Don't like it? Don't read it. Flamers to the left.

**Chapter Two: The Wrath of Lucius Malfoy**

"Well, Lucius, let us go check the Infirmary one more time," Dumbledore said, sighing. The normally composed elder Malfoy was fuming, and beginning to panic at the loss of his son, "if he's not there, we will assume he is okay until we know otherwise. It is wise to remain calm in these situations."

"Calm? I am the picture of calm," Lucius snapped, his eyes scanning the Great Hall for the tell tale shock of blonde hair, "I am merely concerned for my son's well being. Draco is my only son you know." he added, raising gracefully from where he sat at the Head Table with Dumbledore. All of the students were doing their best not to get caugh staring at such an imposing man. Dumbledore rose with him, Snape following close behind. Neither of the Slytherin Alumni had eaten that morning. As they crossed the hall, Dumbledore seemed to think of something, remembering what Lucius had just said.

"It's not that it would matter, Lucius, if he were your only child or one of twenty. I think that you would still exhibit the same emotion." Lucius merely cast a glare at him, choosing not to say anything.

"As if Lucius *would* breed. Like those... where *is* Potter?" Snape said, glancing around as they opened the Great Hall doors.

As if answering his question, the young Gryffindor was running past them, yelling. He didn't even bother to look at who he was yelling at, a dark bundle draped in his arms,

"Get Dumbledore! And Lucius Malfoy! HURRY!" he yelled, racing down the hall out of sight. The three adults stood there, shocked, watching him. As Harry rounded the corner for the Hospital Wing, Draco's head fell back, showing the white blonde trademark of the Malfoys.

"Draco!" Lucius hissed, rushing after them, Dumbledore and Snape close behind.

Having spent a lot of time outrunning Death Eaters, Voldemort, and even his cousin Dudley and his friends, Harry was blatantly the faster of the lot. He rushed into the infirmary, Madame Pomphrey rushing up to him.

"What's happened?!" she asked, levitating Draco from his arms, onto a hospital bed.

"I- I don't know," Harry panted, leaned over and gasping for breath, "he was on the Quidditch Pitch, with Hermione. She said he'd been poisoned!" Harry fell to the floor, trying to regain his breath as Madame Pomphrey curtly nodded, rushing around to help him and Lucius Malfoy burst through the doors,

"Draco!" he rushed to his sons side, tilting the boys head to look at him, Draco did not move, "Draco?" Lucius asked, his calm mask breaking for only a moment before glancing up at Harry, "what happened?"

"I-I don't know Mr. Malfoy," Harry said, pulling himself up to stand and face Lucius.

"Potter! What did you do?" Lucius asked again, leaning his cane out away from him.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explination for all of this," Dumbledore said, surveying the situation as Snape rushed forward to assist Madame Pomphrey.

"I'm afraid there isn't, Sirs. We were on the Pitch, getting ready to practice. Hermione went to sit on the stands, and the Slytherins showed up looking for him. They said Lucius was here, and that it was important. I honestly didn't know he was there," Harry said as Hermione and Ron burst through the doors.

"I did." Hermione said, "I lied and told them I didn't know where he was, he didn't want to be found and it wasn't my business. He looked a lot worse before I helped him. He was terribly dirty. He let me scan him over and I realized he'd been poisoned and I had Harry bring him. Harry's the fastest."

"He passed out, on the broom. He.. he did say his back hurt," Harry said, scowling at Hermione who looked terribly frightened.

"If- If I had *known*," she said, getting teary, "I'd have made him come much faster... he seemed okay. Maybe a little hung over or something, but okay... I didn't know." she glanced woefully up at the elder Malfoy who was watching them all carefully under a very intense gaze.

Upon hearing their story, Snape grabbed Draco's limp body, turning him over. The backs of his robes were shredded, two large scrapes running down the pale skin. Hagrid came through then, Blaise Zabini at his heels and Madame Pomphrey looked very irritated at how her Infirmary was filling up, and only having one patient.

"Dumbledore," Hagrid began, glancing at Draco, "oh, you've found him, thank goodness. There's a Wyrm trying to get onto the school grounds. Two technically, though one is dead."

"They must be a mated pair then," Dumbledore said, "I imagine he'll grab the wounded one and go back into the forrest Hagrid."

"No, sir, it's too wounded. It's gonna die. I've got all the students off the grounds."

"That's what's gotten Draco, Lucius." Snape said, coming forward, "he must have been attacked." Lucius allowed a snarl to escape his lips,

"They'll only continue to attack, now that one is wounded," Hagrid added, "we have to push them back into the forrest."

"Patrem," Blaise said, stepping forward, "will- will Dray be okay?"

"He will be fine," Lucius said, nodding, "Draco is a fighter. Now, little fillius, I am going to take care of these Wyrms."

"Hagrid and I will be joining you," Dumbledore said, nodding and following the other two Slytherin's out.

"I suppose we're going too?" Ron said, sighing and looking at Harry. Harry nodded, grabbing his wand. Snape scowled,

"there will be no need for that, Lucius Malfoy is a highly accomplished wizard. Go back to your dormitories."

"I inted to see this thing through," Harry snapped, glancing at the shaking Hermione. She nodded in understanding. The three turned and rushed from the infirmary to join the adults and Zabini just outside the doors.

"Hey, Hermione, what was that? That they were calling each other?" Ron whispered, watching the group ahead of them.

"Patrem- meaning father. Fillius- meaning son. You've never noticed how close Zabini is to Malfoy?"

"No, we don't really pay that much attention to them." Harry bit out, drawing his wand as they neared the Forbidden Forrest and caught up to the rest of the group. Lucius was holding a wand now, his cane mysteriously gone. Dumbledore was glancing around, his own wand drawn.

"This is where they were, Patrem," Blaise said, searching the forrest carefully.

"Stay behind me," Lucius said, glancing down at the younger Slytherin.

The hair stood up on the backs of their arms and necks, causing Ron to shiver, remembering the giant spiders.

"You students really should go back to the castle. Wyrms are dangerous things, yeh know." Hagrid said, scanning the area. Ron snorted,

"I'd love to Hagrid, really. Unfortunately," Ron said, pointing his wand at a nearby bush as a rabbit rushed off,

"Where Harry goes, we go," Hermione said, looking up into a nearby tree.

"I'm not going to be in the dark on this one," Harry said, peering behind a large rock.

"Potter!" Lucius snapped, "if you're going to insist on being here, do stay where I can see you. I'll not have a student-"

"There'sssss anothhher one." Harry heard something, in Parseltongue, say. It drowned out whatever Lucius was saying.

"Hagrid... do... do Wyrm's speak Parseltongue?" Harry asked, spinning around to see where the voice had coming.

"No, Harry, why?"

"Something here, does." Harry said shivering.

"You idiots," Lucius hissed, suddenly backing away from the edge of the forrest,  
are you sure they were Wyrms?"

"Quite sure, Malfoy." Hagrid snapped, glancing around. Nothing had made itself seen to be frightened of, yet the elder Malfoy appeared ready for battle.

"Are there Kobaloi in these woods, Headmaster?" Lucius asked, brandishing his wand at a shadow. Dumbledore nodded, eyes widening.

"Children! Run! Get back to the castle, Blaise, get Severus and Hermione, Harry, Ron you get Minerva- GO!" He ordered. Ron, Blaise, and Hermione turned and took off, racing up the hill.

"I'm not leaving you and Hagrid out here!" Harry yelled, "Do they speak Parseletongue?"

"They do! Boy, where are they?" Lucius said, turning slowly. The things spoke again,

"He'sss a bit bigger thhhan thhe othhher one," it said.

"Ohhh but hhhe'll be rathhhher tasssty," another one announced.

"Harry, be wary. Kobaloi are shapeshifters, tricksters, and *will* harm you. Keep your wits about you." Dumbledore said, glancing around.

"Malfoy! They're talking about you I think, that you're bigger than the other one... if they're what poisoned your son that is," Harry said, coming to stand next to the blonde wizard.

"They'll burn the flesh from my skin, Potter, where are they?" Lucius hissed, his eyes never leaving the shadows. Harry listened to them, tuning in to their whispers. He realized all to late that they were directly in front of them. A flash of white rushed forward and Harry cast a shield, using the wandless magic he'd just learned. Lucius gave him a startled glance before casting a curse, throwing the thing backwards.

"Get hhhim!" a voice yelled, only Harry could hear it.

"He'll kill you!" Harry yelled back in their language. Startled the thing changed shape, this time into a giant snake and it rushed at Harry's shield. Dumbledore and Hagrid rushed forward, casting their own spells and sending it flying back. The group turned, the four of them back to back, wands drawn. Watching and waiting. They had grown silent now and Harry feared it was because they realized he could hear them.

Draco Malfoy walked from the woods, looking fine and smirking.

"Father," he said, "what's going on?"

"Draco?" Lucius was confused a moment, stepping back.

"Lucius, it may not be your son," Dumbledore said, wand pointed at the creature.

"What are you talking about?" Draco drawled, "of course it's me, I came out to the woods last night and those things-" he pointed into the shadows, "they bit me. Attacked me, for no reason might I add. You really should work on the protection around the forrest you know... I think they're gone now though, they went rushing past me."

"Do not lower your shield, Harry," Dumbledore said, still eyeing the thing suspiciously.

"Harry, I'd just like to see my Father, it's been a long time," Draco said, holding his hands up in a sign of peace. Harry began to laugh.

"You just fucked up," he said, "Malfoy *never* calls me Harry- *ever*." Lucius pointed his wand at the image of his son, debating.

"Well, excuse me *Potter*- desperate times you know, lower the shield. I can tell you anything you want to know about Hogwarts, to prove it's me."

"Where did we meet then?" Harry said, "the first time. Where did you meet me?" he thought for a moment that that was very clever. Hermione would be proud.

"Here at Hogwarts, I saw you first outside here," he said easily.

"Hmmm, from the woods, you saw me meet Malfoy huh?" Harry asked, strengthening his shield, "how long have you been watching him? Me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Potter."

"Funny, because Blaise can testify that that's where we met." Draco replied, Blaise emerging from the woods, looking flushed from running. He was holding his side, looking as though he had a stitch.

"It's Draco, it really is," he said, breathing heavily.

"Funny how you healed so quickly," Dumbledore said, his hand resting on Harry's shoulder, "what's wrong Blaise, are you hurt?"

"I fell," the image of Blaise retorted, "why are you all acting like this?"

Harry shivered, it was starting to take real effort to hold up the shield and he could tell Dumbledore and Hagrid were also getting tired of it.

"Malfoy, think, think hard. Where did you *first* meet me?" he asked again.

"Out on the grounds, in front of the entrance," the mock Draco snapped. Harry grinned, dropping the shield and backing toward Lucius without realizing it. The elder Malfoy seemed to know what he was doing afterall.

"Funny, because we first met in Madame Malkim's robe shop." he snapped, brandishing his wand, "stupefy!"

Lucius, upon hearing this, stepped forward quickly, flicking his wand violently. No words left his mouth and both boys screamed in pain, raising into the air.

"No one attacks *my* son," Lucius snapped, slinging both around to slam into a nearby tree.

"Lucius!" It was Snape, and McGonagall, running toward them. Lucius faltered, glancing at the body still in the shape of his son. The figure of Blaise seemed to shrink and melt into the ground, but the figure of Draco lept forward, teeth now fangs, bared and glistening with poison.

"Confringo!" Harry cried, setting the forrest floor ablaze. Lucius curtly nodded at him before brandishing his own wand forward while Dumbledore and Hagrid went back to shielding. Minerva McGonagall rushed forward, raising the things body high above the flames, it lashed out, reaching for Harry.

"Sectumsempra!" Lucius said, slashing at it with bits of magic. Harry stared at him. Lucius' eyes seemed to glow with a silver fury that was frightening. Briefly he wondered if his own father had looked like that when he'd died protecting him. When he snapped from his thoughts, it was over. McGonagall was putting out the blaze and Snape and Lucius were standing near Dumbledore.

"Well," the Headmaster said, looking around, "I think they're gone. Thank you for your help Harry, you may return to your dorms or accompany us- either way, Severus," he said, cutting off an objection from the Potions Master, "he's earned his right to know what's going on." They all began walking back toward the castle. McGonagall and Hagrid had stayed behind, cleaning up the mess. Harry was confused. He didn't know what posessed him to help the elder Malfoy. He was a Death Eater, afterall. Harry wasn't even sure how the man had been cleared, and why had he helped him? The thing could have killed him, and Harry could have let it but he hadn't. He knew he was going to go with them too, instead of retreating to the normal-ness of Hermione and Ron. He just felt compelled to do so, though he didn't know why. Maybe he was tired of being left in the dark of all the going ons of Hogwarts. That was the only logical explanation he could come up with. He didn't understand why those things had come so close to the school, Dumbledore obviously never thought they would have. He wondered if it had something to do with the attack on Draco. They had seemed very focused on Lucius, only wanting him and even mentioning Draco, but never the rest of their group. Registering that the adults were now talking, Harry snapped out of his reverie to watch and listen. He had followed them into the castle and were now nearing the Hospital Wing.

"...see if young Draco is doing any better," Dumbledore said, swinging the doors open to allow the others to enter first. He stopped Harry on his way in, "Harry, my boy, some things... even the things we hear about those we do not trust, should never be repeated. Out of respect, you understand?" his eyes were twinkling again, meaning he knew something Harry didn't. He nodded in response though he inwardly groaned. Things were about to get nuts.

"When my father," Draco was saying to Madame Pomphrey, obviously angry, when he saw them walk in, "Father! I insist that I be released, I feel fine and no one will let me out. of. here..." he trailed off at the look on Lucius' face. One Harry couldn't see, so he moved around the room to sit in a nearby chair, exhausted. Draco glared at him, seething, "what are *you* doing here, Potter?"

"Draco," Lucius said cooly, drawing his sons attention, "leave him be. He helped fend off the Kobaloi that attacked you."

"Kobaloi don't attack wizards unless provoked," Draco said, thinking carefully. Harry snorted, glaring,

"well, then did you provoke one?! You're good at provoking people!"

"I don't actually remember," Draco snapped, falling back against the pillow.

"What is the last thing you remember, Draco?" Lucius asked, remaining standing while everyone else (except for Snape) took a seat.

"Well, I was headed up from the dungeons for dinner, last night... I remember their being a lot of pain then. So... I went outside, to try to breathe. I remember feeling like i couldn't breathe. Then, the next thing I remember is falling out of the Forbidden Forrest and I was in a lot of pain. Something tried to grab me. Then... nothing. I woke up in the Gryffindor stands and then Granger showed up with Potter and Weasel. That's it. You know the rest," Draco replied, deep in thought. Lucius sighed, passing a very meaningful glance at Snape, before beginning to pace. Harry didn't miss the glance or the wince Draco did, watching his father pace. Harry looked between the two,

"It's remarkable you know, like looking into the future," he said, not realizing he'd spoke out loud. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"What is?" Lucius asked, obviously irritated. Harry flushed a bit, realizing he'd said what he was thinking,

"The resemblance between you and your son, sorry. I'm just a bit confused with all this and why I'm even here," Harry said, running his hands through his black hair. Lucius looked down at Draco who merely looked annoyed. Snape and Lucius traded another significant look. Draco didn't miss that one, nor did Harry. Dumbeldore sat idly by, looking very interested and sucking on a lemon drop he'd gotten from Merlin-knows-where.

"Is the boy an empath?" Lucius asked, turning to Dumbledore and gesturing at Harry.

"A what?" Harry asked, but was ignored. Dumbledore shook his head,

"No, while Harry is very compassionate to others, he is not an empath, Lucius. In any case-"

"A what? What is that?" Harry asked, only to be ignored again as Dumbledore went on.

"-he and your son have never been on the best of terms. You know this." he finished, gazing up at Lucius, not the least bit intimidated.

"Then why does he seemingly feel the need to be here?" Snape asked, gesturing back at Harry. Realizing that they were going to ignore him anyway, Harry slumped back, growling.

' "An empath is someone who feels and projects other people's emotions. They're wondering if you're feeding off of me," Draco snapped, obviously just as annoyed.

"Well- I don't know why I'm here. I just am. It doesn't make sense." Harry snapped back, sitting up.

"Then go," Draco bit off, gesturing to the doors, "I know that *I* certainly don't want you here." Harry stared at him a bit, confused. He could go, but his gut told him to stay.

"I can't." Harry growled, only then realizing he'd been slowly moving his chair closer to Draco's bed. He stopped, shocked and sat back with a huff, "something just tells me to stay. Besides, I want to know just what the hell is going on."

"It's none of your business Potter!" Draco cried out, flopping back again, exasperated. Harry scowled, it was none of his business. The two of them glared at each other, both just as frustrated and angry.

"Well then you shouldn't have gotten yourself nearly killed!" Harry hissed, leaning back in even though he didn't realize he was doing it. Draco sat up swiftly, leaning in as well,

"I. Don't. Remember. It." he snarled, his gray eyes alive with fury, "it's. not. my. fault."

"Probably is." Harry said, whispering. He didn't know why he was whispering but inside his head, alarms were going off. He was too close to Malfoy, way too close. The silence around them seemed to break as they both realized that they were only inches apart. Both boys turned to look at the adults who were all now standing, staring at them quietly. Lucius and Snape shared another significant glance, but allowed Dumbledore to share the glance as well, nodding.

"Stop that!" Draco snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It *is* annoying." Harry agreed, nodding. Then standing, he went to leave, "I am going to go get something to eat, since no one is coming off anything useful." Something stopped him though, a slight pull in his gut and he turned to look back at Draco. "Hey, Malfoy." Draco sighed, looking up at him and looking very irritated,

"what is it Potter?"

"Where did we first meet?"

"What?" Draco asked, eyes widening. It was an unsual question.

"In the forrest, that thing, it took your shape. I asked it where we met. To determine if it was... you or not... do you even remember? Or would I have attacked you, if it had been *you*. I'd like to know," Harry replied, crossing his arms over his own chest defensively. Draco scowled back at him suspiciously for a moment before replying,

"The first time? Madame Malkin's robe shop."

"Okay. Thanks... I guess." Harry said and he left. Snape and Lucius and Dumbledore all shared the same meaningful looks. Again. Draco snarled,

"Just *stop* that!"


	3. Chapter 3

**My Dear Volaticus**

by kittenvks

Disclaimer: I own nothing

warnings: HPDM, slash, yaoi, homosexuality. Don't like it? Don't read it. Flamers to the left.

**Chapter Three: Infirmary Food Sucks**

Harry shrugged at the questions from his dorm mates at lunch the next morning. By then word had gotten around the entire school that Draco was in the Infirmary, and that Harry had brought him there. Everyone knew he'd been hurt, and that some type of creatures had attacked. How they found out all of this so quickly, Harry wasn't sure. It was apalling though. The rumors seemed to be centering around Lucius Malfoy though.

"I bet he had the things attack Malfoy," Seamus was saying. Harry had had enough at this point. He was beginning to get angry,

"He was protecting his son, Seamus, shut up!" he snapped, shoving a scone in his mouth. Everyone near him stared.

"He's not exactly the model father though, is he?" Dean said, choosing to ignore Harry's outburst.

"I SAID SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP! IT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS!" Harry yelled, standing. The entire Great Hall hushed to turn and watch. A bit more quietly Harry hissed, "he certainly didn't send the damn things up here, they tried to kill him. I was there. You were not. Stop spreading *vicious* rumors, because that's all they are. Rumors. You'd think the whole lot of you would have grown up enough by now to stop that kind of crap!" With that, Harry turned on his heel, stalking out of the Great Hall. Hermione was the first to move, her face twisting to look rather like a mother hen,

"you know, he's right. It's time to grow up." she snapped, standing and whisking out after him. Ron debated going after them but dealing with an angry Hermione and an even angrier Harry wasn't something he wanted to contend with at that moment. So, instead, he began working back on his lunch. Everyone else seemed to follow suit, not mentioning the incident or the Malfoys for fear of setting Ron off as well. Though, in all honesty, Ron couldn't care less what happened to the Malfoys.

Hermione found Harry, sitting out by a tree, his fists red and bleeding a bit where he'd obviously punched it. Clucking her tongue disapprovingly at him, she drew her wand and healed the injuries before sitting down.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked softly, reaching her hand out to touch his shoulder. Harry turned to look at her, his green eyes wide and upset.

"I don't understand any of this Hermione, not at all. Why would I give two shits about Malfoy? I mean... really? Why did I stay and help Lucius, or continue out there in the first place? I did my bit getting him in there! Then, I sat there with him while Lucius and Snape made eyes at each other...it doesn't make sense!" he cried, his fists clenching again.

"You know, I've been thinking," Hermione said, gazing out at the lake, "I've been wondering why I helped him as well as why you would have. It didn't make sense at first, but it began to. I mean think about it, Harry, really think. Who's the one person we can count on to always be the same? Year after year, he's there, since we came here in first year. I didn't know anything about the wizarding world and neither did you. Lots of people have came and gone and died, but he's always been the same. No matter what we get into, who dies, what happens, he's there. It may be that he's a completely slimy git, but he's still the same. Nothing changes. He's one of the only constants we have right now. I think... seeing him that badly wounded, and him practically begging me not to tell on him, it shocked us both pretty badly. I think we both came not to his defense, but to the defense of a constant. To keep things normal in a way, does that make sense?"

"So you're saying we both have Stockholm Syndrome, or something like that?" Harry asked incredulously, "I protect my enemy so that he can be my enemy?"

Hermione laughed, a light tinkling sort of sound,

"yes, Harry, something like that. Like both of our minds basically went into over drive and thought 'no one's going to hurt Malfoy, but me'. It's crazy but it makes sense psychologically."

"He's finally broken us, Hermione, we've gone completely bonkers." Harry groaned, staring out at the lake and watching the tentacles of the great squid rise and fall. Hermione laughed again, but said nothing, deep in thought. Harry broke the comfortable silence, "that still doesn't explain just what is going on."

"I keep forgetting how much of the Wizarding World you don't know about," Hermione sighed, "Malfoy just had his sixteenth birthday, yesterday actually. He would have come into his inheritance. Not legal, necessarily, but any family powers or anything of the like, would have manifested itself last night."

"That would explain Lucius Malfoy," Harry said, glancing at his friend. She nodded.

"Yes. He's probably here to help his son cope with whatever it is. The Malfoys are one of the oldest wizarding families, you know. They'll have lots of quirky little secrets and such."

"I wonder what it is. His inheritance I mean, and if it had to do with him ending up in the Forbidden Forrest."

"Probably, I'm going to watch for more signs, and see what it is. It could be anything, really, or nothing. Sometimes, most of the time, nothing happens on the sixteenth birthday. Though, I don't think that's the case here. I think that's why Draco is so confused, because Lucius didn't mention it. I think Lucius knows, but he doesn't. He- Lucius- may have not said anything, thinking it wouldn't happen, which is mostly the case."

"It'll have something to do with those Kobaloi that attacked. They seemed entirely focused on Lucius Malfoy and mentioned Draco, they didn't seem at all concerned with the rest of us. Though they did talk to me a lot." Harry said thoughtfully and Hermione nodded, standing.

"Let's go back in shall we?" she said, reaching her hand down to help Harry up. He took it, grinning,

"I suppose you're going to the library?" he asked. She nodded, still deep in thought.

"I'm going to check into the Kobaloi, in Care of Magical Creatures during second year, we learned that they don't attack wizards usually. So that could be a strong clue." she replied as they headed back into the school. Harry felt the same tug in his gut and looked toward the Great Hall thoughtfully. The food they served in the Infirmary *was* terrible. If anyone knew that, he did.

"I'm going to go check on Malfoy, I think," he said. Hermione turned to look at him quizzically,

"which one?"

"Draco. I don't give a snitch about Lucius," Harry said over his shoulder, heading into the Great Hall. Frowning thoughtfully at Harry's wording, Hermione headed off in the direction of the school library.

Draco scowled at Harry, sitting perfectly alone in his Infirmary bed and looking for all the world like he couldn't be more bored if he tried.

"What do you want Potter?" he snapped. Harry grinned crookedly at him, checking around again to make sure they were alone. He pulled a tray of treacle tart and several other desserts from behind his back and thrust it out to the blonde.

"Thought you might want better food," he mumbled, still keeping an eye out for Pomphrey. She'd hang him if he was caught. Draco looked at the tray disdainfully,

"why would you do that?"

"Because Infirmary food sucks and it's not poisoned, Malfoy, take it." Harry said, shoving the tray toward him. Suspiciously, he took the tray, setting it in his lap and looking at it carefully. Harry flopped down in the chair next to the bed and gestured his hand forward, urging Draco to eat. Draco glanced at the other tray next to his bed, untouched. Infirmary food did suck. Taking a piece of scone he carefully popped it in his mouth, tasting it. It didn't taste poisoned. Beside him, Harry scoffed.

"Thank you, I suppose," Draco said, eyeing the rest of the treats. Apparently deeming them safe, he began to eat. Harry puffed out proudly. He'd done a good deed.

"So, do you know what's going on?" Harry asked, looking curious. Draco shrugged.

"I've got nothing- you?"

"Nada," Harry said, his voice laced with disappointment. Draco scowled.

"Why do you even care? You bring me up here, then help Father defend me- yes, he told me about that- and then you sit around waiting for something to happen and now you're bringing me sweets. Did you bump your head?"

"Something like that," Harry laughed, "I spoke to Hermione about it and she thinks that we're helping you because you've broken our spirits."

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, about to bite into a chocolate looking confection. Harry shrugged,

"it's kinda like- do you know what Stockholm Syndrome is?" Draco shook his head, looking at Harry as though he were making stuff up, "ah, it's a muggle psychology thing. Anyway... it's like, if anyone's going to hurt you- it'll be one of us. Or something like that." Harry offered, reaching forward to grab a scone from the tray and chewing on it thoughtfully.

"I'm flattered... I think. I'm not really sure," Draco replied, chewing on his own scone.

"Well... it's like this, I suppose. See, Hermione's muggle born- as you know- and my mum was muggle born. I lived with her muggle family, my whole life. I had no idea, not even an inkling, that I was a wizard. Neither did she." Draco snorted, staring incredulously at Harry who just nodded, "yeah. My muggle relatives... they don't like us. Our kind or whatever. So I didn't know until Hagrid showed up with a cake one day."

"That had to be frightening," Draco said scathingly. Harry laughed, nodding, it had been strange. "but what does that have to do with me?"

"I'm getting there, Malfoy, calm down," Harry said, continuing, "so anyway, things change around us a lot. A lot of people have died, Voldemort is always trying to kill us. We never know what's going to change from one day to the next. It's very unsettling. Hermione says that you're always the same though, and she's right. A constant, she calls it. A steady point that doesn't change in a whole lot of chaos. You're dependable Malfoy. A git, but dependable."

"I'm not sure how to take that either. You're confusing Potter, using thinly veiled compliments as insults. Thanks... I guess?"

"I'm just as confused as you are," Harry said, taking another bite of his scone, "I guess it kind of makes us friends in some weird twisted and very dark way."

"But we're enemies," Draco protested, glaring.

"We are, but we're not. I don't know, it's weird. Really weird."

"You can not command me to be your friend, Potter."

"I'm not. It's just a school boy rivalry. It won't matter in the long run, really. Though, I don't think either of us would forget it, I think we're very capable of getting over it." Harry replied then, laughing, he added, "this is the most civilized conversation we have ever had. Short of a forced Potions assignment. Why does he do that anyway, always pairing us together?"

"My Godfather is a very saditstic man," Draco said, thinking, "so are we supposed to get along now? Be friends? Is that what you're thinking?"

Harry shrugged nonchalantly,

"I suppose, if you want to, I will. Though, you'd have to stop calling Hermione names."

"I'll think about it, that's all you're getting right now," Draco said, leaning back. In the distance Harry could hear the high pitched whine of Pansy Parkinson, talking about if her Draco was okay. Draco rolled his eyes, scowling and looking at Harry for help. Harry just merely laughed, standing.

"You're on your own on that one Malfoy, she's *your* girlfriend," he said, leaving quickly and narrowly avoiding having to talk to any of the other Slytherins. Wondering if Hermione had found anything else out, Harry headed for the library. Somewhere along the way he ran into Ron who joined him.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Dear Volaticus**

by kittenvks

Disclaimer: I own nothing

warnings: HPDM, slash, yaoi, homosexuality. Don't like it? Don't read it. Flamers to the left.

**Chapter Four: A Late Night Dinner**

Draco awoke to his stomach growling and a strange sensation that he was being watched, or touched recently. Checking a delicate looking watch on his wrist Draco scowled, he'd slept right through dinner, which was over an hour ago. Madame Pomphrey was bustling about nearby and apparently bringing him some potions and a food tray. Draco sniffed the air gently, picking up the delicious smells of roast chicken and pasta and breads and... soup. She had brought him soup, again. Scowling at the tray, Draco placed it on the bedside table. As he pulled his arm back he brushed something, causing him to start because clearly- there was nothing there to touch. He sniffed the air again lightly, he could still smell chicken...and other wonderful foods.

"Draco, do try to eat something. Don't forget to take your potions. I'm retiring for the night," Madame Pomphrey said, placing a bell on his table. Draco distinctly heard an out of place swish of fabric as she did so and he stared into the emptiness, nodding at whatever it was the old woman was saying. "...if you need me. Goodnight." he heard, turning to her he nodded appreciatively,

"Goodnight, Madame Pomphrey, thank you," he said and continued to watch her till she was gone. Turning back into the emptiness and readying... something... at his fingertips Draco scowled, "alright, who's there?"

"Shhh, Malfoy, wait till her light goes out," came the hushed whisper from the emptiness. Draco immediately recognized the voice. Harry Potter. Though he chose not to say anything as he suspected the other boy had food. Sure enough, as soon as the light under Madame Pomphrey's door went out, Harry Potter emerged from under an invisibilty cloak, a tray of food in his hands. Draco wasted no time taking the tray and beginning to eat, only occasionally stopping to scowl at the soup and potions. Harry flopped down in the same place he was always in, watching him.

"Good?" he asked, gesturing toward the food. Draco nodded,

"yes, Potter, thank you. I was bloody starving."

"I saw your father leaving this evening, didn't look as though he was coming back. Anything new?" Harry asked, leaning forward. Draco stopped eating, looking down at his food for a moment and then at Harry.

"Nothing I should talk about, okay?" he replied, turning back to his food. Harry seemed to think a moment before nodding.

"That's understandable. What about being friends? Anything new on that?" he asked. Draco frowned, slowly chewing his food as he mulled the idea over. Two seperate parts of him conflicted, one saying that they could be friends- he had, afterall offered before. On the otherhand, the quieter voice, told him that they were rivals and would always remain as such. Then, a third voice entered, his fathers- 'Follow your instincts son, always, the Volaticus in you will not betray you'. Both of the other "voices" seemed to disappear at that, accepting like the rest of Draco, that Lucius' word was law. Because it was.

"Sure, Harry, we can be friends. Though we'll just be Draco and Harry, no more of this surname stuff. I'll be nice to the Granger girl, and I'll attempt to at least be... civil... with the Weasley. Unless he starts it, then I will finish it. No more Ferret stuff either." Draco said, again, reaching his hand out in friendship again. This time though, Harry took it, shaking it firmly and grinning. Draco did not grin, Malfoys didn't act as such.

"Oh, Draco, I forgot to tell you- Dumbledore called off classes due to several more of those... things... the ones that attacked you..."

"Kobaloi, what about them?"

"Hagrid discovered several others lurking around the Black Lake earlier. They seemed to be searching for something. Hagrid thinks they're looking for the other two that your father and I dealt with." Harry replied, "since they could pose a danger we're ordered to stay inside until they're gone. So many classes are held outside out of necessity that it just seemed smart to cancel them for the week." Harry said, glancing around at the window briefly. Draco shivered and reminded his wings to stay put, it was not time for a fight or flying. He would be safe in the castle... right? He paled visibly, looking suspiciously at the window himself. His father was gone and he knew it, some deep seated instinct told him to be worried about that, that his fathers glorious and frightening wings were not there to shield him. Did he even need his father's wings or could he defend himself, was that what his father had meant about instinct? Harry seemed to have picked up on his fear and was watching him curiously, bringing him back to reality and out of his own head.

"You okay? They're looking for you aren't they, Draco?" he asked, drawing his wand cautiously and glancing around the room.

"They are." Draco said, his steely Malfoy mask put back in place. He glanced around for his wand, he hadn't seen it since he'd first been put in the Infirmary, "have you seen my wand?" he asked, changing the subject a bit.

"It wasn't with you, I imagine it's out by the forest or something..." Harry seemed thoughtful before flicking his wand, "Accio Draco Malfoy's wand!" Both boys looked around expectantly but nothing happened.

"Must be too far away for that to work," Draco said, sighing and laying back.

"Well, Hermione did say that the...Kobaloi, were nocturnal creatures. She said they weren't likely to attack a wizard at all, and even less likely in broad daylight. So, tomorrow, I'll see if I can go look for it."

"No!" Draco hissed quickly, startling Harry a bit. Draco felt the muscles in his back stretch, his wings wanting to unfurl. So he sat back, closing his eyes and desperately trying to calm down- willing them to stillness. It worked.

"Draco, look, I'll get a teachers permission, okay? Why are they looking for you?"

"I didn't say they were." Draco replied cooly, reaching for a scone. He really loved scones.

"You didn't have to say it," Harry said, snatching another scone from the tray, "I can tell. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. But, I'm just going to find out eventually. I can try to help you, if you want." He was trying to convince Draco to tell him and the blonde vaguely registered, somewhere in the back of his mind, that it was a very Slytherin gesture- a bribe of sorts. Two could play at that game,

"They're hunting me, Harry, that's all I know, okay?" he lied, lifting his head in defiance.

"Well, then we'll just have to keep an eye out for them," Harry said, standing, "I'll have Hermione look up effective spells on them. Though your father seemed very adept at handling them."

"He's very adept at every thing he does," Draco said confidently, "a Malfoy is good in all that he decides to do."

"You sound like you're reciting from a book," Harry said, laughing. Draco shrugged, taking another bite of chicken,

"you know, the Kobaloi can be very dangerous. I wouldn't be here if they weren't," he said after a moment, looking around the infirmary. Harry was walking to the window next to Draco's bed, leaning against the sill.

"I'm not scared," he said bravely.

"You're Gryffindor is showing," Draco said, a smirk plastered on his face. Harry shrugged, gazing over the grounds,

"they're kinda like Bogarts I think, and I can handle those..."

"Stop it." Draco said in a very commanding voice that Harry wondered if he'd picked up from Lucius, "you'll not be killing yourself because of me. Nor will you be going after my wand. I will fetch it when Father returns, and there will be no problems."

"Draco," Harry said, moving back to the bed, "you might need it if they get in. What if they do? Before Lucius gets back? What then? What if I'm not around, what if you're by yourself?"

"Stop trying to con me," Draco snapped, refusing to be afraid. His wings would protect him. His father would be back in a week. "I can handle it."

"You're really stubborn you know that?" Harry retorted, drawing himself up to stand straight in anger, "I'm not about to let some... some *thing* come in here and hurt *anybody*. I don't think so."

"That's the teacher's job, not yours!"

"Whatever, I'm not going to listen to this. It's almost curfew. I'm going to go back to my dorms. I'll be back in the morning with breakfast," Harry said, scowling as he moved toward the door. Stopping, he seemed to think a moment before returning to the bed. He pulled the cloak out from under his robes, stuffing it under Draco's pillow.

"You don't have to-"

"I want it back, when your father comes back." Harry cut him off, "it's just in case, okay?" Then nodding to himself he left. Draco scowled after him, stubborn stupid Gryffindor. He hoped he wouldn't get back in time and get detention from Filch for being so stupid.

However, Harry did not get detention, he returned to the common room, in one piece and still slightly irritated with Draco. Hermione and Ron were waiting for him by the fire, Hermione reading a book and Ron trying to draw chatting amicably with her. She raised her eyes only briefly to look at Harry when he came in,

"how is he?" she asked.

"How did you know?" Harry replied, flopping down into an over stuffed chair. Ron held up the Marauder's Map, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry. Setting it down, he touched his wand to it and whispered,

"Mischief Managed."

Harry rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Stubborn, that's how he's doing. Being a stubborn *prat*."

"So, he's returned to normal then?" Ron asked, grinning. Harry snickered, shaking his head.

"I suppose so. He did take our offer up on friendship though, so we're expected to behave and get along. He said the Kobaloi things are hunting him and that was all he knew, but... I think he wasn't telling me everything."

"You can't expect him to, Harry, he's just now decided to be friendly. Just now, discovered this... whatever it is... about himself. I think. You wouldn't tell you either, in his situation." Hermione said, glancing over her book pointedly.

"Those things are hunting him? That's a bit dangerous isn't it?" Ron asked, peering over Hermione's shoulder and finding nothing in the book that he deemed interesting, he turned back to Harry, "I mean, they *did* put him there." Harry nodded and Hermione hummed, acknowledging that she was still listening.

"Yes, well," she said, turning a page and looking up at them, "I think he'll be fine, he's evaded them once. He has his wand, he's sure to know enough curses to at least hold them back until someone else gets there. Assuming they catch him alone, that is."

"That's the thing though, 'Mione, he doesn't have his wand," Harry said, sighing, "we've agreed it's probably out in or around the Forbidden Forrest."

"What?!" Ron said, nearly choking, "if they get in, they'll kill him!"

"We have to get it for him." Hermione said decidedly, "we can't keep watch over him all the time."

"What?!" Ron repeated, staring at Hermione like she'd grown three more heads.

"He doesn't want us doing that either, says it's too dangerous. Nearly ripped my head off for suggesting it," Harry said, pointedly ignoring Ron.

"I agree with him, for once." Ron said, picking up a chess piece from the table in front of him and twirling it.

"We're wizards, Ron, not... whatever it is Draco must be. They won't be intimidated by us at all. It would be fairly easy to retrieve his wand."

"Then Dumbledore wouldn't have called off classes," Ron pointed out, looking proud of himself, "if they weren't dangerous. He would have just made Malfoy stay inside." Hermione looked thoughtful at this but said nothing. Harry raised his eyebrows, surprised that Ron had made such a good point.

"Well, we can also try to keep an eye out for him," he suggested thoughtfully, "he did say Lucius was supposed to be back by the end of the week, and I'm sure he'll be able to handle them."

"Lucius Malfoy is a cold, straight forward man. As quickly as he let out of the infirmary after those things, I think he'd be more than happy to run them off the grounds," Hermione said, nodding at her own statement.

"Any idea what they are yet? The Malfoys?" Harry asked, staring into the fire and only glancing at Hermione. She shook her head, her curls bouncing around her.

"Not yet, though I've got it narrowed down to around twenty suspect creatures. I'll need more clues."

"I just hope it's not something dangerous to *us*..." Ron said, shuddering. Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

"How many of the twenty are really dangerous?" Harry asked curiously. Hermione closed her book, setting it on the table and pulling out another from behind the pillow she was propped up on. Inside was a folded piece of parchment that she pulled out, handing to Harry.

"All of them," Ron said, staring into the fire.

"Depending on the circumstances, every creature on that list is formidable," she said, her tone very matter of fact.

"Could you have missed one?" Harry asked, opening the parchment. Scrolled on it in a very neat list were about a hundred creatures, all but twenty scratched out with a thin line.

"That's what *I'm* hoping for, mate," Ron said, coming to sit next to Harry and look at the list as well.

"I don't know what half these things are," Harry said, folding the parchment so that just the twenty, sitting in their own neat list, was showing. Hermione came to sit beside him, carrying her new book with her.

"The elf, you know what that is," she said, beginning to point out each one on the list as she explained, "he could be this, they usually have darker coloring though. He could hide the ears and markings with a glamour, no big deal. They tend to lean toward the Darker side, usually drinking the blood of other magical creatures and emitting a dark magic that turns the wizards around it after long periods of time. Very few are what you would call good. Then, there's the Veela, though I don't really think that's it. He shows none of the loving characteristics, or any of them, other than the coloring. The Magiodrago, but he doesn't seem to be overly warm to me, and they tend to radiate heat. The Harpie, also unlikely because he's... well, a he..." she continued down the list, giving brief explanations, "the stymphalians, though he's not eaten any students that we know of yet. I'm looking into any missing, just so you know. Finally, the Volaticus. They're probably the most powerful here, with huge wings and a vicious look on protecting those they care about. They're hunted by bounty wizards and witches, looking for their skin, feathers and blood for some very dark magic purposes. Like some of the others I mentioned, they also have a soul mate."

"He doesn't have wings though," Harry said, "I saw his back in the Infirmary, it looked just like mine or yours, just paler."

"Volaticus can draw their wings within themselves, magically. Their wings are just as dangerous as blades, feathers as sharp as a razor and strong as steel. They've been known, according to my book, to wrap their prey in those wings and when they release, there's nothing but mushy ribbons of flesh and shattered bone." Hermione said, sighing. Ron and Harry both shivered.

"I hope that's not it," Harry said, imagining Draco with huge spiky wings.

"Me too, mate, those things are scary." Ron said, his eyes distant, probably imagining the same mental image Harry was. They both shivered again.

"Personally, I hope that *is* it." Hermione said, nodding her head as she always did when she fully agreed with herself. Ron and Harry both scoffed.

"Why, 'Mione, why?!" Ron said, staring at her.

"They're the most self controlled of the lot, least likely to attack unless they're in danger or if their... whatever it's called is in danger. Their intended...or bondmate... chosen... it doesn't matter, it all boils down to the same thing, their soul mate. They're capable of flight but don't back down from a fight often, depending -again- on what's at risk. For our sake, I hope that's it. Anything else would either kill someone in a fit of jealous rage, easily. Or because it was hungry or overly agitated. Or because it just felt like it, you get the idea. The Volaticus, though the most dangerous, is the hardest to provoke."

"So, what do we do if *that's* it?" Ron asked, looking unsure.

"Well, if that's what he is, we be greatful he's not killed one of us already after hexing him or... punching him. Then, once he finds his," she opened the book, flipping through it quickly before reading a brief paragraph, "his amesoeur, we make sure not to harm that person or be in the way when they're being harmed. Don't go pointing anything dangerous in Lucius' or Blaise's general direction either. The Volaticus protect their own, and only their own."

"Who would want to be *his* soul mate?" Ron asked, looking up to both of his friends.

"Anyone," Hermione said, "the Volaticus protect their mate's with their lives. They also tend to spoil them terribly, which seems like a Malfoy thing to do. However, the mate, whoever it is, will feel just as attracted to him, if only physically. Unless they're a muggle. That doesn't happen often, but sometimes. It's our magic, inside of us, that would attract us to a Volaticus, and they- muggles- don't have that. Only the Volaticus would feel it then."

"Wouldn't that be something? Draco being married to a muggle, can you imagine?" Harry said, grinning widely. All three burst out into laughter at the idea. Then, Dean and Seamus entered, both with detention from Filch for getting caught snogging in a broom closet so they changed the subject and soon went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Dear Volaticus**

by kittenvks

Disclaimer: I own nothing

warnings: HPDM, slash, yaoi, homosexuality. Don't like it? Don't read it. Flamers to the left.

**Chapter Five: Kobaloi **

The days passed by, over the weekend to mid week, reasonably carefully. Draco was released on Sunday and begrudgingly showed the Golden Trio where his rooms were located, behind a portrait of a snarling Hungarian Horntail. He gave them all the password, swearing them to secrecy, and they agreed. Each night Harry, an argumentative Ron, or Hermione would pace around under the invisibility cloak, waiting for the Kobaloi to attack until Draco came out or found them nearby and rushed them off with a string of expletives about how he could defend himself. So, then, they would retreat back to their dorms where Harry would pull out the Marauders Map and watch, curtains drawn around his bed tightly. It only took two days for him to lose enough sleep to become agitated about the situation. The next morning, a Friday, Harry rose more determined than ever to go and find Draco's wand. He'd already asked Dumbledore who had told him that, while it may be alright, he didn't think it was safe enough and for Harry to stay inside. Ron agreed to join him, as always.

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table that morning, chatting excitedly with Blaise so they had no problem slipping into his rooms and getting the invisibility cloak that he left under his pillow despite Harry's urgings to take it with him.

"It's all rather Slytherin, isn't it?" Ron asked, glancing around at the decor of the bedroom, done in black and silver with just hints of green.

"I suppose so, I've never been in this part, obviously," Harry said, lifting up the pillow and discovering the cloak. Rolling his eyes, he pulled it out, and they quickly left. Unfortunately, when she hadn't found them in the dorms, or at the breakfast table, Hermione had realized what they were doing and was waiting for them at the doors.

"I know you're there," she hissed, holding up the Marauders map, and tapping her foot impatiently, "come on out. Both of you."

Harry and Ron pushed back the invisibility cloak, at least having the grace to look a bit sheepish, like children being caught eating candy before dinner.

"Look, Hermione," Harry started.

"No. It's too dangerous and too risky, you're not going." Hermione cut him off, "I'll tell."

"Hermione!" Ron whined, looking every bit like a child.

"You said so yourself, 'Mione, they're not likely to attack us. Especially not in broad daylight- we'll be fine. Even Dumbledore said it was! Besides, it's Ron and Harry, you're talking to," Harry pleaded.

"No. I don't care if it's Crabbe and Goyle I'm talking to," Hermione said, stomping her foot, "I said no."

"We said yes, you can't stop us." Ron said defiantly, shrinking back behind Harry when she fixed him with her trademark glare.

"If they get in, they could kill him. We. Are. Going." Harry said, grabbing Ron's arm and pushing past her out the door. Hermione spun around, grabbing for them but they were too fast.

"Come back!" she cried from the door, looking torn between chasing after them and going to fetch a professor.

"I will! When I get the wand!" Harry yelled back over his shoulder, he and Ron disappearing underneath the invisibility cloak. Hermione let out a frustrated growl before turning tail and running into the Great Hall. She stopped as she entered, unsure of what to do. Dumbledore looked at her curiously before looking at Draco, still chatting with Blaise and eating eggs. Both boys would face expulsion if they were found out and Hermione got the hint. She rushed up to the Slytherin table, straight to Draco.

"Draco!" she said, a little out of breath.

"What do you want, mudblood?" Pansy snapped, turning to face her. Draco scowled,

"she didn't adress *you* Pansy, shut. up." he snapped.

"It's... it's important! I need to talk to you, privately." Hermione said, glaring at Pansy who was too busy sniffling at Draco to notice. Draco scowled again,

"how important?"

"Will you come on!?" Hermione said, grabbing his arm. Draco pulled away but got the point and excused himself, following her out of the Great Hall. "It's Harry and Ron, they've gone after your wand!" she said, before he could speak. Draco's jaw fell open in shock and his eyes widened. Quickly, the Malfoy mask and a bit of rage slipped on his face,

"they did WHAT?" he snapped, heading for the doors.

"Draco! You can't just go after them, what do we do?" she asked, frightened. Draco turned and stared at her, hand on the door.

"I'm going, Granger. Those idiots will be killed before we can get anyone else." he seethed. Hermione threw up her arms in a gesture of giving in.

"Fine, but I'm going with you!"

"No, Granger, stay."

"You may need the back up Draco, you know it. They're my friends too, I'm going." she said, rushing forward with him as they went out the door.

"Just stay behind me if it goes south," Draco called to her over his shoulder. Hermione nodded, realizing that he was a magical creature- they're theory had been right. Then, a bit of fear over took her as she realized they were about to find out what he was exactly.

"How are we going to find them?" she asked, trying to keep up beside him. He was very fast and she wondered if that was a part of the creature he was.

"I don't know, I'm just following my instinct," Draco called back, veering sharply to the right. Oh great, Hermione though, we could just be running around blindly. Then she realized she didn't have much choice, the boys had at least fifteen minutes on them and could be anywhere.

Sure enough, they found Ron and Harry on the Quidditch Pitch, stuck on the Gryffindor audience stands. Draco had seemed to run straight to them and Hermione took a moment to admire that quality before realizing the danger the boys were in. Three Kobaloi had them surrounded, pushed into a corner of the stands. They had taken the forms of Dementors, most likely to catch the boys off guard and were currently attacking the shield Ron was holding up while Harry was throwing hexes and even his Patronus at them. Since they'd taken the form of a Dementor though, Hermione knew the worst could happen because the Kobaloi often imitated their images powers. Draco stood still, eyeing the scene from below on the Pitch. A snarl escaped him and Hermione spun to make sure she wasn't also in danger, wand drawn. Huge dark silvery wings sprouted from his back and Hermione backed away.

"Can you catch one of them? Levitate them?" he asked in a gravelly, very angry hiss. Frightened, Hermione nodded and Draco spun back to stare at the scene before them, "make sure you do." he said, running off.

Before she could register what was happening, the entrance door to the stands flung open so hard it ripped from it's hinges, flying to land on the other side of the Pitch. Hermione gaped, readying herself. Draco pushed through a ward one of the boys had put up and rushed to them, diving into the frey. Hermione screamed in fear, she couldn't help it. Draco fought bravely, slinging one into a wall with a crack even she could hear from where she was and seriously injuring another, his wings seeming to embrace it. Then, turning to the boys who were silent and obviously shocked, he grabbed Ron.

"Sorry about this, Weasley," he said before turning to look at Hermione before she nodded and he tossed the fighting Ron from the stands. Hermione cast Levicorpus just as Draco let go, levitating Ron down safely. She never tore her eyes from Harry and Draco as the remaining two Kobaloi came for them. Ron yelled, waving his arms to try and distract them but it was no use, they only wanted Draco.

"Harry," Draco said, backing up and spreading his wings in a threatening gesture. The Kobaloi slowed, unsure of what to do at this, "trust me, grab my hand." Draco snarled, reaching his hand out and jumping slightly at the Kobaloi, like a snarling dog. They backed up a bit, letting out little cries before rushing forward again. Harry hadn't taken his hand and Draco growled. "There's no time to debate this, Potter!" he yelled, one of his wings rushing out to bat away a Kobaloi. He spun around and grabbed Harry up, racing back for the door. Gasping, Harry grabbed onto him and couldn't help but remember them being in just the opposite position a week ago, in the same place.

"Can you fly?!" Harry yelled, seeing the Kobaloi rushing forward. There was no time for the stairs or the enclosed space. Draco shook his head,

"no, but I'm about to try!" he yelled, jumping onto the banister much like a bird. The Kobaloi were almost on top of them, "hold on!" Draco yelled, barely registering that Ron and Hermione were yelling at him to jump now. Feeling Harry tighten around him, Draco registered roughly that something was different and he stared at the boy in his arms, right into frightened emerald eyes. With a snarl over his shoulder, Draco jumped.

On his thoughts his wings spread out, filling full of air and beating hard onto the current. They were still falling, though Draco barely managed to keep them aloft. Hermione and Ron were standing as one unit, flinging hexes behind them at the Kobaloi who were following, the third having gained consciousness and now slithering along as well. Draco briefly had enough time to realize that they were going to land hard before his wings wrapped tightly around them, cocooning them a bit and cushioning the fall. They rolled in the grass and Draco released Harry, pulling the now sharp wings back quickly before they cut him. Harry scrambled up, shaking off the jolt of the fall and rushed to him, pulling Draco up to standing as well. Draco shivered a bit, staring at Harry for just a moment before rushing forward, in front of the three of them- wings held out to cover them all.

"Leave or I'll kill you!" he threatened, his wings bristling to show that it wasn't an empty threat. The wounded one shrank back a bit, hissing something at him in Parseletongue. "have it your way," Draco hissed, rushing forward and wrapping the same Kobaloi in another embrace with his wings, this time leaving nothing but a shredded mess of oozing blood. Draco's wings bristled again, blood dripping from the tips as the remaining two cried out in loss and rushed him, fangs barred, tackling him.

Harry rushed forward, wand drawn, casting a shield and pulling in Ron and Hermione.

"Are you okay?" Harry yelled at Draco who had just been covered with Kobaloi. Draco snarled in response, an agreement of sorts. One of the Kobaloi rushed forward, now in the form of a giant spider, causing Ron to scream. Draco's wings flared, a burst of magic pushing the thing back a few feet, covering him in tiny cuts.

"We've got to- oh no." Draco said, glancing up. Frightened, the other three glanced up only to get a small glimpse of black wings before they were all thrown back, breaking Harry's shield, with a burst of magic. They watched, gaping, at the flurry of black feathers, pale skin and blood in front of them. Lucius Malfoy walked out of the frey, the sole survivor. Blood dripped down off his wings, much more than Draco's.

"Are you insane?! You could have been *killed*!" He roared, gesturing back to the three dead mushy piles of Kobaloi, their entrails still settling. Ron gagged.

"I did what I had to do!" Draco yelled, trying to remain calm, though it was obvious he was too anxious.

"Now *they* know," Lucius snarled, throwing his arm to gesture at the three Gryffindors, "there will be a price on your head and mine, Draco! What could you have possibly been thinking?!"

"I was following my instinct!" Draco snapped and Lucius turned to the three, sitting merely feet from him in shock, staring at the wings and dead Kobaloi. He rushed forward, only to be knocked back by a very angry Draco. Draco's wings spread over the three of them, protectively.

"Draco, move!" Lucius snapped, staring at his son, wings arched in a threat.

"You'll kill me first!" Draco retorted, stretching his wings further. A burst of magic came from him, tearing up the ground around Lucius, spraying dirt but not hitting him.

"Drac-"

"NO!" Draco snarled, crouching lower so that not one piece of the Gryffindors could be seen. "Come on, do it. Ne joue pas avec moi!, mon pere," he taunted, obviously enraged though only Lucius understood the French, looking affronted. Beneath him and behind him, Ron Harry, and Hermione could feel the magic pouring off of both of them. They sensed the message and remained still, glancing nervously at each other. Lucius faltered, staring. He took a step forward and Draco snarled, practically foaming at the mouth. Lowering his wings, pulling them back in and holding up his hands, he took another step. Draco was not fooled and snarled again, pushing around the dirt at Lucius' feet.

"Draco," Lucius said calmly, almost soothingly, "it's okay, I'm not going to do anything. Calm down, Draco, breathe."

"Get away," Draco ground out, looking confused now.

"Draco, this is your Father speaking to you- calm down. I swear on our name I'm not going to hurt them, it's okay. It's over Draco."

"Swear it?" Draco asked, relaxing a bit. Lucius looked over his shoulder and Draco realized he could hear people coming.

"I swear it, Draco. Hurry, before others come. Trust me, Draco." Lucius said, attempting to approach again. Draco faltered, sitting down hard as his wings pulled into his back and Lucius rushed forward. Draco snarled and he held up his hands, showing that he meant no threat. Draco appeared to be in shock, he didn't know what had happened, though he realized he'd tried to attack his father. Lucius had never had to ask for Draco's trust before, ever. He stared at the man in front of him. "It's okay, Draco, we'll discuss this later." Lucius said dismissively, waving a hand. "Are you three okay?" he asked, turning to the Golden Trio. They all three nodded, eyes wide. "It's very important that you don't tell anyone anything you saw, do you understand?" they all nodded again.

"They'll hunt me down and kill me if you do," Draco said, turning to stare at them as Lucius cast a small spell to fix their clothing.

"You- you're a Volaticus?" Hermione said, glancing back and forth between the nearly identical Slytherins. They both nodded, surprised that she knew.

"Thank Merlin," Ron gushed, falling back onto the grass with a woosh. Lucius and Draco both glanced at each other before scowling.

"Your wand..." Harry said, holding out his hand to Draco.

"I don't need it, Harry, not really. Thank you though." Draco said, taking it and glancing at his father as he put it in his pocket. Lucius nodded, giving him a look to keep quiet. Draco looked back at Harry, "are you okay?" Harry seemed to snap to reality for a minute and took stock of himself before nodding.

"Yeah... I'm fine. That's like a hundred foot drop Draco!" he said, glancing behind Draco at the stands.

"One hundred and twenty feet actually," Hermione said factually.

"You flew?" Lucius asked, shocked. Draco shrugged.

"Not really," he replied, glancing at the stands.

"More like gliding," Ron added, still staring up at the sky, "like a paper airplane, only faster." Lucius stared at Draco before nodding, looking prideful. Draco preened under that look.

"Are you okay?!" It was McGonagall yelling, rushing up to them with several students who had seen Draco and Hermione leave. Dumbledore and Snape were also there, wands drawn.

"They're fine," Lucius said, looking again like the no fail aristocrat, "they merely came to meet me."

"The Kobaloi!" Snape said, looking shocked. Lucius shrugged, the bodies had already dissolved into the ground,

"they're gone."

"Just ran off when you showed up did they?" Dumbeldore asked, a knowing look in his eye.

"Rather quickly," Lucius lied smoothly, glancing back toward the forrest, "they won't be back."

"Ah good, then we can safely resume classes," Dumbledore said, gesturing for everyone to go inside, "Monday that is. Lucius, I assume you'll want to be speaking to me in my office?" Lucius nodded and began approaching the school.

"What happened?" Blaise Zabini asked, falling in line with them as they followed. Draco glanced up at the sky before answering,

"Hermione here came to get me for my father, he wanted to discuss the next Slytherin Gryffindor Quidditch match. How we should all get along," he answered smoothly. Blaise looked doubtful for a moment but nodded anyway. As they neared the school, Pansy came rushing up to them, shrieking.

"Oh goodness! Drakky, are you okay?!" She practically fell into him though he didn't bother to support her and she stumbled a bit, "are you hurt, love?" she asked, pretending not to be hurt.

"You know what, Pansy? Why don't you just go on some where, no one wants to hear your annoying mouth right now!" Hermione snapped defensively.

"She's right, my head is pounding- scram!" Ron growled, groaning. Pansy sneered at them in response,

"I'm not here for you, I'm here to support my-"

"Honestly, Pansy, I'm not your anything! *Please* go away!" Draco said, stopping short as the others continued on. Harry stopped at the doors to watch, his eyes following their little argument. Everyone else, save for Hermione, continued in.

"Harry... are you jealous?" she asked, whispering. Harry snapped out of it, turning to stare at her.

"WHY-" he quickly quieted himself, "why would I be jealous?!" he hissed.

"Because she's fawning all over him," Hermione said, gesturing back toward Draco and Pansy where Draco was now looking miserable and she was sobbing. Hermione didn't miss it when Harry's lip curled a bit, "there, you see?" she said if that was all the proof she needed. Harry scowled at her, shaking his head.

"no way, 'Mione, no way."

"Look, Harry, this is all I'm going to say. He wasn't protecting me and Ron out there." she said before turning on her heel and walking off. She grabbed Ron just inside the entrance, dragging him with her. He didn't protest much, he never really did when it came to Hermione. Draco's eyes snapped up away from Pansy and met Harry's, a question in them. Harry shrugged before turning and running off as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Dear Volaticus**

by kittenvks

Disclaimer: I own nothing

warnings: HPDM, slash, yaoi, homosexuality. Don't like it? Don't read it. Flamers to the left.

**Chapter Six: Tell Me Lies**

Harry was gone for the rest of the day, having disappeared. Draco even came to Gryffindor Tower looking for him but Hermione told him he wasn't there. She'd looked for him too but the Marauder's Map had been swiped from her and he still had the invisibility cloak. Lucius stayed up in Dumbledore's office for the day, talking between them Snape, and McGonagall so they were no use. Sighing and admitting his defeat, Draco trudged back to his own suite, stopping off at the kitchens to get a tray of food as he did. He knew the house elves there would be able to tell him where Harry was but, judging by the looks on their faces, they weren't going to tell him.

Sighing dramatically, Draco left again, still headed for his rooms.

"Stupid Harry Potter, just disappearing like that. How uncouth." he muttered and then, looking around he listened carefully to the silence of the desserted hall. "I hope you can hear me, Harry James Potter! You've got to come out some time!" he snapped, storming off and feeling a bit foolish.

Muttering his password to the Hungarian Horntail, it swung open and he entered his own suite, setting the tray down at a small table and stared at the two chairs there, when that morning there had been but one. Draco snarled, removing his cloak and draping it over the extra chair,

"stupid Dumbledore, can't mind his own business," he grumbled, popping a bit of scone in his mouth and going up to his rooms to change, muttering the whole way, "stupid chair, stupid Kobaloi, stupid school, stu-" Draco froze as he entered his bedroom. There, laying on his bed asleep, was Harry Potter. Draco sighed in both relief and irritation. "Potter!" he said, a bit louder than he'd meant to. Harry's eyes snapped open, startled, he jumped up quickly, shoving himself away from the bed. He looked to be about the shade of red that his Gryffindor robes sported. Draco scowled.

"Um, Draco! Sorry, I was waiting for you and... um..."

"You decided to take a nap?" Draco asked cooly, gesturing toward the bed. Harry bit his bottom lip, glancing at the door. Realizing he'd left an escape route, Draco moved to stand in front of it.

Without him specifically meaning them to, Draco's wings burst forward, flapping once before settling behind him. This only served to anger the blonde more and cause Harry to let out a little yelp, moving quickly to put the bed between them. Draco rolled his eyes, watching him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said cooly. Harry didn't move.

"Can... can I touch them?" he asked, peeking out from the curtains of Draco's bed. Again, without him meaning to, his wings spread out.

"Oh would you chill out?!" Draco snapped, glaring at them over his shoulder. Harry's eyes grew even wider if that was possible and Draco just rolled his.

"Are you *talking* to them?" he squeaked.

"I suppose so, though don't go telling anyone that. They've kind of got a mind of their own." Draco shrugged, glaring at the feathers again. They didn't seem to be ashamed in any way, and why would they? They were just feathers. Draco ruffled them out of spite before smoothing them back down. He jumped slightly, realizing that Harry had crossed the room and was standing beside him- staring.

"They're... actually very... pretty." he said, tilting his head to examine the feathers. The wings lifted proudly and Draco scowled as Harry jumped back.

"Told you, mind of their own," Draco muttered. Looking at Draco briefly before returning to the wings, Harry nodded,

"Can I?" he asked, hand outheld. Draco looked torn.

"I suppose... be careful, they can be sharp..." he said. Harry wasted no time once he had permission, running his fingers gently through the now soft feathers.

"They don't feel sharp... they're very soft." he said, examining them. Draco tried not to groan, the feeling of someone petting his wings was quite intoxicating. The books hadn't mentioned this. Harry pulled his hand back and Draco tried not to groan again, this time in frustration. "they're not sharp at all, can you make them that way?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the feathers.

"Sure," Draco said, confident that he could. He stiffened himself and the feathers went rigid, like hundreds of little blades. Tentativelly, Harry reached his hand out, "careful!" Draco snapped. Harry ignored him and touched them.

"Still soft, Draco. Softer maybe. Are you sure you're doing it right?" he asked, staring at them. He could see that they looked smoother, almost like glass. Yet, when they touched his fingers, nothing happened. Draco scowled, and let out a frustrated growl. Harry started again, looking at him curiously but not running. Whipping out one of his wings to hit the nearby table, it fell into pieces, sliced up. He scowled again.

"For the love of Merlin!" he yelled, startling Harry and causing him to jump. Draco sighed, "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm not scared," Harry said bravely, standing straighter, "you're still just Draco. Even if you are a Volaticus."

"Yes well... thank you." Draco mumbled, striding across the room and folding his wings behind him but not drawing them back in. Carefully he rummaged through his trunk, pulling out a book.

"So how come they still feel soft?" Harry asked, shifting a piece of the table with his foot. Draco growled,

"Because things like that happen to me. To you. That's why." he ground out, heading downstairs, "I didn't see you at dinner, are you hungry?"

"Damn! I must have slept through it!" Harry said, glancing at the window.

"You've been *here* this whole time?" Draco asked, staring. Harry nodded, looking guilty.

"I figured you'd come up here, I wanted to talk to you. I didn't really want anyone else finding me, I don't know who comes here. So I went up to your room and I guess I fell asleep. Why? Is something wrong? Were you looking for me?"

"Something like that, come on, I've got food downstairs." Draco replied, gliding smoothly down the steps. Harry followed quietly, eyes down but glancing up occasionally at the dark gray wings adorning Draco's back. He grinned when he saw all the food, sitting down at the table and grabbing some bread and meat for a sandwich.

"So, you're a Volaticus? That's kind of cool, I don't know a whole lot about them though. We figured you were a magical creature and we had it narrowed down to about ten by this point, Volaticus was on there and the one we were hoping for."

"We being the Golden Trio?" Draco asked. Harry nodded, his mouth now full of food. "You were *hoping* I was a Volaticus?" Harry nodded again, swallowing.

"Yeah, it was the best option out of all the others I guess. Most dangerous but least likely to maim or eat somebody." Draco scowled at the idea of eating a person, picking up a cupcake instead. "So, have you found your ames... soul mate person yet?" Harry asked, as a house elf appeared next to him. Harry stared at it.

"Master Lucius is asking if Master Draco is wanting some food," it said, bowing deeply.

"Some sweets would be nice, and more scones. Tell my father I have company, I'll let him know when I can talk to him," the house elf nodded.

"And pumpkin juice, please." Harry said, nodding happily. The house elf nodded and with a pop was gone. Two glasses and a pitcher of Pumpkin juice appeared in front of them along with some scones and a tray of sweets.

"So, the soul mate person?" Harry asked, taking a drink of juice. Draco sighed and leaned back, carefully twirling an apple in his hands as he watched Harry carefully.

"You could say that," he said, taking a small bite. Harry beamed at him,

"That's great, Draco! Hermione's told me all about that sort of thing, though I still don't know much. I tend to tune out when she rants on and on."

"I see." Draco said, still leaning back just watching. His wings fluttered lightly and he scowled back at them. Useless, mindless things. "They're called my amesouer, directly translated to soul mate, so just say that." Harry nodded, grinning.

"So, who is it?" he asked, Draco just stared blankly back at him, before opening his book and moving to sit on the couch. Harry groaned and sat down next to him, pulling his knees up to his chest comfortably. "Come on, Draco, we're friends, right?" Draco nodded, reaching up to snatch one of his wings that was sneaking up and back toward Harry who ignored it and placing it behind himself. With a gesture of his hand, a quill flew across the room and he began to scribble in the book. "Perks of being a Volaticus?" Harry asked watching. Draco merely nodded, underlining something now and turning the page to read something else, before underlining that too. "Draco..." Harry whined as the same wing slipped back up, sneaking back toward Harry. Draco reached up, with Seeker's speed, tucking it back behind him and mumbling something that Harry couldn't hear except for the words 'insufferable wings'. Harry scowled, scooting a bit closer. "Come, on Draco, tell me. I already know you're a Volaticus... *what* are they doing?!" he asked as the wing appeared again. Draco flipped his hair out of his face, handing the book to Harry and pointing where he'd underlined.

Harry leaned back, reading the passage as the same wing slipped back out, and around his shoulders, pulling him quickly to Draco. Harry cried out, barely stopping the book from falling.

"Insufferable!" Draco cried, pulling it back and looking sheepish, "sorry." Harry shrugged, returning to the book.

**The Volaticus' mate, called their Amesouer- better understood as soul mate, will experience a very similar pull to the Volaticus in question. The Volaticus will become very viciously protective of his or her soul mate, allowing nothing to pass them and cause any amount of harm. In these situations the Volaticus' wings will splay themselves widely in front of his or her mate, acting as a shield and sharpening to shred anyone or anything in its way or intending malcious activities. The Volaticus will often snarl and bristle himself or her self, much like a wild animal and attack until he or she perceives the threat to be eliminated. The Volaticus will often use it's wandless magic, gained from the magical currents around it, to also attack the offender. While this is unfortunate for whomever the Volaticus has deemed dangerous, it is very effective. The Amesouer need not worry though, as he or she and the Volaticus in question, and only them can touch the Volaticus feathers when sharpened. They will merely appear soft wherever the Amesoeur touches as the Volaticus, while one of the most dangerou magical creatures known to wizarding kind, will never harm its lover. **

"lover?" Harry asked, swallowing, seeing the bigger picture now. Draco nodded, sighing and catching his nose with his finger and thumb, pinching the bridge,

"I'm sorry, Harry," he murmured, so quiet Harry barely heard him. Harry just sat there, staring, at Draco who stared blankly at the floor. One black wing snaked around him, carressing his shoulder and back in comfort. The other slowly rose to cover Draco's head and face. Harry smiled, Draco was a bit strange, so his wings were too- it was endearing. Part of him wanted to comfort Harry, and the other part was embarrassed and wannted to hide.

"I don't think it's really your fault, Draco," Harry said, reaching out to touch the blonde's arm gently. Draco just sighed, his feathers spanning out further to hide him. Harry rolled his eyes and took hold of the wing around him, petting it thoughtfully. The whole wing, and Draco gave a shiver, causing Harry to smile. "you like being petted don't you?!" he asked, shocked. Draco groaned and peered over the top of his other wing, nodding again. Harry smiled, continuing to run his fingers over the dark feathers, examining them carefully.

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked, still watching him carefully. Harry started, and then smiled, frightened because he'd been in such deep thought.

"Well, if you think about it... we have been sort of circling each other since we met. I wonder if that has something to do with this?"

"Yes, I would have felt the pull even when I was a child, though I wouldn't have known what it was."

"But you know what it is now? How long did that take?"

"I think I was in denial about it till this morning, when that... that... *beast* attacked you. I've never been so enraged in my life. I challenged my Father you realize, my *Father*. I've *never* done that." Draco said, his other wing went up with exasperation like one would throw their arms up dramatically. The other stayed limp in Harry's lap and he marveled at that.

"I'm sorry, if that's worth anything. Are you in trouble?"

"Stop apologizing, it makes me feel bad. No, I'm not in trouble. I think my *Father* has known you were my amesouer all along, Harry. I think he wanted me to figure it out. That's how he's always been. He'll point me in the right direction but then wait for me to start the walk."

"His wings are... pretty too. Though I think they're very... intimidating," Harry said thoughtfully, resuming his stroking of feathers. Draco looked slightly insulted and maybe a little jealous. Harry rolled his eyes and then bit his bottom lip, turning a bit red as he turned to Draco, releasing his wing. Draco looked up at him, a bunch of emotions going through his expression at once. Then, just patient waiting was there, expecting Harry to speak. He flushed and stuttered "yours are prettier though," he finally muttered, saying it so fast Draco had a problem catching all the words.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. Prat." Harry muttered, turning bright red.

"I think you're hitting on me," Draco cooed, his wings fluttering a bit. He looked at them, annoyed. That had seemed a bit more girly than he would have liked, stupid apendages.

"Well... yeah... so?" Harry asked, taking a braver stance. "I'm supposed to you your Amesouer right? I can do that!"

"Your Gryffindor is showing again," Draco teased, watching him with one blonde eyebrow arched in amusement. Harry growled and grabbed both wings, pulling Draco - who did *not* just cry out, of course- to him and placing a quick chaste kiss on his lips. Harry's hands wrapped around his neck and Draco's arms went around his waist, and both were surrounded in soft gray feathers as Draco's wings covered them both, overlapping over Harry's back. Harry pulled back, opening his eyes and snickered, looking around at the cocoon of feathers they were in. Draco looked shocked, staring. Then, not one to be outdone, the wings tightened, pulling Harry back to him as Draco placed the same kiss on Harry's mouth, though a little more passionately.

Harry fell back from the kiss, laughing. Draco scowled, his wings coming back behind him to show he was offended and possibly slightly miffed.

"Oh calm down, git." Harry said, giggling again.

"What's so funny? I rather enjoyed that." Draco snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Our first kiss," Harry snickered, "trying to outdo one another, like we always have. I think it grasped the essence of... us, whatever we are, perfectly." Harry burst out into laughter again and Draco, realizing the humor of it, joined him.

"So," Draco began, once both of them had sobered up enough to speak civilly, "I'm just going to get straight to it here. Do you wish to be my amesouer?"

Harry seemed shocked a moment and then went into deep thought,

"I thought I had to, like we're... soul mates. Bound to one another."

"We are, but you do have a choice," Draco said and then realization hit him, and he stood. Slowly he began to pace, and his wings disappeared, a bit of a dissapointment to Harry.

"What are you not telling me, Draco?" Harry asked, he'd seen that look on lots of other people before, the same look Draco had the night he lied about the creatures hunting him.

"There are certain... things," Draco spat the word, dismissing it with an angry wave of his hand, "that are not printed in the normal books, only the books written by us, the Volaticus. Consider them laws, that we have to follow. See, we believe, that when made- a soul is broken into a lot of little pieces. Each piece is bonded to the other, and destined to find each other in one way or another throughout the course of their lives. These pieces are connected deeply, usually making everyone with a piece very close. In the case of the Volaticus, there is almost always one or two more, who believe that *they*," he spat that word out too, dismissing it as well, "are the amesouer's intended."

"Excuse me? There are more of you?"

"Yes, Harry, there are more. They will also be vying for your affections. You have a choice, you see. Volaticus are very... diplomatic creatures? We're all about choices, unlike the sappy Veela. They will appear, I suspect soon, if they haven't already. They will want to take you as their own. It is my job to let you know that, since I'm the first to find you," Draco said, coming to sit next to Harry.

Harry seemed to be in shock, staring at him, mouth gaping open. Draco sighed, flopping down unceremoniously on the couch, one arm hanging down to the floor.

"So... I don't have to be with you? I can be with one of them?" Harry asked, seeming to come out of it. Draco winced and nodded,

"Yes, you may choose one of them."

"What happens to you?" Harry asked, noticing the wince.

"Nothing. I will most likely wander off, though probably not very far, and find a wizard or witch to marry and produce children, all of that. If I find another piece if you will, then I will most likely be contented with that." Draco replied, nodding to himself like Hermione did, he obviously thought that this was going to be the case. Harry groaned, curling up into himself and looking dejected,

"why does all the strange stuff happen to me?" Draco winced again and glanced over at him.

"I am sorry, mon ami, I will not pursue you," he said quietly, staring blatantly at the celing. Harry scowled at him,

"What does that mean? Mon ami? Is that french again?"

"Oui- yes, the Malfoy's are descended from the French," Draco replied, still staring at the ceiling, "sorry, it's a habit I have. If I'm particularly feeling one way or the other- strongly, I will revert to French."

"What does it *mean*?" Harry asked, leaning over to peer at Draco's face a bit closer.

"My friend." Draco said, gray eyes looking down to meet emerald. Harry was oddly touched by this and he smiled,

"Well... thank you, Draco. But, you don't have to. Not pursue me, I mean." he stammered, looking down at the blonde. Draco raised his eyebrows and smirked,

"You wish me to pursue you?"

"Yeah well... I guess, I don't know... sure. Yeah. Yes." Harry stammered again. Draco's wings came out again, fluttering, to push him up into a sitting position, only inches from Harry. "T-that was very *you*," Harry said, looking at his wings, "using your wings instead of your arms to pull you up." Draco merely smirked, shrugging,

"They come out when I'm feeling a strong emotion, such as happiness. They will continue to do so until I learn to better control them," he nearly purred, leaning into Harry who looked very uncomfortable and shy. Reaching one pale hand out to turn Harry's face to his, Draco leaned in very slowly, their lips connecting again briefly, eyes closing. Harry leaned into the kiss and Draco smiled against his mouth. When they pulled back they were both flushed, both breathing a little harder.

"I think I should probably go now, Ron and Hermione will be going nuts looking for me... I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, standing and looking sheepish. Draco stood and walked with him to the door, swinging it open.

"Yes, we will see each other tomorrow." Draco said, nodding. Harry grinned at him before slipping through the door and into the darkness. Along his way to the common room, his mind was buzzing with thoughts, and he wasn't watching where he was going. He nearly ran into someone but they easily side stepped him.

"Mr. Potter, I trust you were the company my son was holding?" Lucius Malfoy asked, looking down at him. Harry nodded,

"yes, sir, I just left there- going to my common rooms. He's free now, probably wants to talk to you." Harry replied, staring back at the older and much colder version of Draco. Lucius nodded curtly, turning to sweep off in the direction of Draco's rooms.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," he said, bowing a bit at Harry. Harry mimicked the movement though he didn't know why, but he'd seen other wizards do it as a sign of respect to the man. Lucius swept off, almost out of sight before Harry called to him "Lucius!" the man stopped, turning, and approached Harry again who met him half way.

"Yes?" Lucius asked, prodding him to speak.

"How... how many more Volaticus are there? In the school?"

"Two, besides my son and myself, though I'm obviously not one you should be concerned with. I suspect a third as well, his birthday is tomorrow." Lucius said cooly. Harry gulped and nodded. They both turned and began to walk off before Lucius called out to him, only briefly, before disappearing around the corner. "one is a Gryffindor Mr. Potter, do be careful." Harry groaned, not so anxious to get back now. He grudgingly trudged on though, for the sake of Hermione and Ron.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Dear Volaticus**

by kittenvks

Disclaimer: I own nothing

warnings: HPDM, slash, yaoi, homosexuality. Don't like it? Don't read it. Flamers to the left.

**Chapter Seven: The Others**

Hermione and Ron were waiting for Harry patiently in the common room, sitting by the fire again. Hermione was, again, reading a book. Ron was playing a game of chess with Seamus, while Ginny sat staring into the flames, deep in thought. Harry sighed, signalling his arrival. Hermione and Ginny bolted from their seats, rushing to Harry and hugging him.

"we had to tell Gin," Hermione whispered, "there was an incident today. It was Seamus' birthday you see..."

"Where have you been?" Ginny hissed.

"Fell asleep in Draco's rooms," Harry whispered back, shrugging, "it was an acci-oh no. Hermione, did you say it was Seamus' birthday?"

Suddenly, Harry's arms were full of a bouncing Seamus Finnegan. Wings burst from his back, wrapping around the both of them. He grinned coyly at Harry, and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. His wings were brown, matching his hair.

"Hello, love," he said, leaning in to kiss Harry who dodged it, ducking under his wings to glare at the irish man. Hermione stood there, patiently tapping her foot while Ginny stood still, staring at Seamus' wings. Ron just stared dejectedly at the abandoned chess board.

"I'm not your love, Seamus, stop it." Harry snapped, moving toward Ron. Seamus was not to be deterred though. As soon as Harry sat down, the smaller man was in his lap, wings gone and kissing Harry's neck. Growling, Harry pushed him in the floor.

"Oh come on, Harry, we're meant to be you know!" he cried. Harry rolled his eyes dramatically, slowly becoming more and more irritated.

"It's *my* choice, Seamus, stop. Seriously. I'm sick of it already!" Harry snapped. Seamus leaned in to kiss him again and Ron snarled, shoving the irish man away.

"Leave. Him. Alone. He doesn't want you all over him, Seam, stop!" He snapped, sitting next to Harry protectively and fixing his dorm mate in a Molly Weasley type glare. Seamus shrank back, looking offended and hurt. He chose a seat farther from Ron and sat down.

"It's his choice," Hermione said, "he'll have several suiters. *try* to win his affections." she waggled her book at Seamus.

"How do you know this?" Harry asked eyeing the book. Hermione held it out for him to inspect but it was all written in French. He handed it back.

"Draco gave it to me, said you may need some help before running off to look for you again." she said softly, "though it's a slow read. I'm okay with Latin so it's just minor translation."

"At least you don't *have* to be with Malfoy," Ron shrugged, trying to help. Harry sighed, exasperated, and sunk into his seat. He glanced up at Seamus who, for once in his life, was just quietly watching.

"I suppose you'll be getting your own dorms too?" he asked.

"No. I knew this was coming, it happened to my brother too. I'll be taking over the family business, probably leaving later this year. Unless you choose me, and want me to stay." he said a bit sheepishly. Harry sighed again,

"Look, Seamus, I'm sorry I snapped at you. Just stop climbing all over me, I'm not in the mood." he said apologetically. The look on Seamus' face only made Harry angrier though, he obviously thought he would be the one Harry chose. Growling in frustration, Harry looked over to Ron who just shrugged.

"I'm still here for you, Harry," Ginny offered, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing reassuringly, "if you need anyone to talk to, or help." she added. He grinned up at her, standing and excusing himself to bed. Seamus went to follow a few moments later but was blocked by two irritated looking red heads.

"Let. Him. Choose." Ginny growled. Ron nodded,

"If I catch you in his bed Seamus..." he ground out, the threat clear. Seamus gulped and nodded, retreating back to his seat by the fire.

Meanwhile, the same thought had crossed Harry's mind as he lay on his bed, curtains magically locked shut. He had pulled out a self inking quill and was currently scribbling a letter to Sirius, wherever he may be. He poured his heart and soul into it, covering the parchment front and back.

**Dear Padfoot and Moony,**

**Why is it always me? Why? I hope you and Moony are doing well, I miss you both terribly and I only just noticed that tonight is the full moon. I hope you're staying safe, both of you. I can't wait until we can all be together without that blasted Ministry standing in the way! I'm having some serious issues here at Hogwarts, and any input from either of you would really be appreciated. **

**You see, it turns out that I have a soul mate. Maybe several. They can't just be normal soul mates either, no. That would be too easy, wouldn't it? Not only are there multiple men and maybe women (I haven't even met them all yet) but they're also Volaticus, if you know what that is. They're magical creatures with huge wings. One of them is even a certain blonde we both know, that I'm sure Buckbeak would not be happy about. Send my regards to him as well, will you? The other is a certain Irish man that I room with. Yeah, I had the same look on my face when I discovered that! He already attempted to practically mollest me! I'm currently hiding on my bed, curtains locked.**

**Anyway, I'm supposed to choose one. They're all going to be trying to date me. *His* father says that there is only one more, though he thinks it could be two more. I don't think I understand all of this at all and it's very frustrating. Please help me Padfoot. Moony, you too. I don't know what to do. I've never been the object of such fierce affections... what do I do? How do I know which one to choose?**

**Before you ask, yes, I'm okay with the first one. Don't waste the parchment asking, I know you don't have much, I'll try to send more soon. We had become friends, before this development- choosing to bury the hatchet. He kissed me tonight and it was pretty awesome, really. I don't know though, his father being... his father. He did save my arse too, from some Kobalai that were actually after him and his father. To eat them, what is that?! It was slightly frightening, how vicious he became. He flew with me too, sort of. I don't know. **

**I suspect another will show up tomorrow, and I'm already tired of it Padfoot. I suspect, by the twinkling Dumbledore's had in his eyes lately, that it's only going to get worse too. What do I do? How do I know who to choose? I wish you could be here to help me with this... what would my parents think? **

**Anyway, I miss you guys. Everyone here is doing fine, they're happy and there's been no major incident, other than this Volaticus stuff and the Kobalai incident. With all the dangerous wings flitting about, I don't think you have to worry about me too much. You know, the first one, the blonde- he told me a story how the Volaticus believe that a soul is shattered into a million pieces. Those pieces are soul mates of sorts, though not all in love with each other. I think that you and I and Moony must all be a part of that soul, with my parents too. I miss you.**

**Love,**

**Prongslett**

Unlocking his curtains and peering carefully out, Harry realized that he'd taken so long to write that everyone had already went to bed. He padded across the floor to Hedwig who seemed to be waiting for him, as she always did on the night of the full moon. He handed her the rolled up parchment after charming it to be hard to read and placing a notice me not charm on it as well before sending her off with it and a treat. Quietly, he padded back to his bed, pulling out another piece of parchment and his quill.

**Draco,**

**I get the feeling that tomorrow is going to be hectic and a living hell. I don't know when I'm going to be able to talk to you or be alone. So, I thought I might catch you up. First of all, thank you for letting Hermione borrow the book, that was very thoughtful. When I got back to the dorms, I was surrounded by feathers. It turns out Seamus is a Volaticus too, and seems to be rather infatuated with me. Though that's not saying much as he's always hit on me. I always thought he was just joking, guess not, huh? He practically mollested me! Anyway... yeah, just letting you know. Oh, and try your best not to hex Seamus or anything. Please?**

**Harry**

Again, padding across the room, Harry gave the letter to Pig, telling him where to take it. The little owl struggled but seemed okay, fluttering off. Sighing, Harry flopped down on his bed and fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

When his brilliant emerald eyes opened, it was to a whole bunch of brown feathers surrounding him. At first he was confused, pushing them out of his face and looking around. Seamus lay entangled with him on the bed, grinning and having just woke up.

"gerroff!" Harry hissed, angry that Seamus had just invaded his privacy like that. Shifting about under the heavy wings, Harry realized that Seamus was... very happy to see him. He gaped at the irish man, "get off me *now*, Seamus, what the bloody hell?"

Having heard his best friends voice, Ron was shaking the curtains, yelling. Seamus had locked them. Suddenly, a bit frightened, Harry paled. Having heard Ron, Ginny had apparently came in if the slamming door was anything to judge by.

"YOU OPEN THOSE CURTAINS RIGHT NOW!" she shrieked, banging on them with her older brother.

"SEAMUS! Ginny, get my wand." Ron growled. Harry briefly wondered where Hermione had went.

"Get. Off. Me. Now." he bit out, snarling at the irish man. Seamus looked hurt but sat up, staring at Harry.

"You can't possibly want him Harry, he's Malfoy. A slimy git."

"What makes you think I'd want you, after all of *this*?!" Harry snapped, hearing Ron cast spell after spell to unlock the curtains. Hermione still hadn't made her appearance and he could hear Ginny running all the other boys out of the room, protesting that she was even there.

"Just kiss me Harry, you'll see, you'll want me," Seamus said, diving for him. Harry flung himself away, just barely being missed.

"NO! I don't respond to this type of treatment, stop it!" he yelled, now a little more frightened. The door banged open and now he could hear Hermione,

"Seamus," she called in an amused voice, "now you're in trouble!"

Harry heard Ginny and Ron back away quickly and wondered what was going on as the curtains flung open with a burst of magic, revealing a very irritated looking Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Hermione smirked, obviously having been the one to have gotten them. Seamus cowered at the glare Lucius was giving him, letting go of his hold on Harry's shirt.

"Dumbledore's office. Now." Snape sneered. Seamus got out, his head hung down in shame and his wings gone as he followed the two out. Lucius casting a glance at Harry briefly over his shoulder before he disappeared.

"I'm going to break his nose when he gets back," Ron growled, watching them leave. Ginny nodded, looking just as angry.

"I think he should consider himself lucky that I ran into those two first, I was headed for Draco's rooms. Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked, looking very proud of herself. Harry flung himself at her, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, Hermione, thank you. I'm fine." He said before turning to hug Ginny and Ron as well. Just how Harry had thought, the day was already starting out to be a living hell. As they walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Hermione informed him that she'd finished reading the book that Draco had leant to her.

"You see, Harry, the Volaticus are very organized creatures usually, and always in their love lives. It turns out that each of your... callers, have a piece of the soul that you have. They are fated to interact with you in one way or another. Only one of them though, Harry, is your true soul mate. That is for you to decide, because it's all about choice in that aspect. You are required, by Volaticus law, to give each of them a chance."

"I'm not Volaticus, I don't have to do anything," Harry snapped, irritable. Hermione ignored this and continued,

"You may not be Volaticus, but they are. If you wish for the bond you will eventually have with one of them to work properly, you must follow the traditions. I don't know if that's actually true or not, I'm just telling you what the book says. You're supposed to carefully consider each suitor, talk to them at least, and determine which one is the best for you. They will feel very attracted to you, physically."

"Which explains Seamus," Ron grunted, glaring around for the irish teen.

"Yes, it does. We can only hope that any others are a bit more civilized." Hermione replied, nodding and her lips pursed, "they're all about ritual and tradition, just like the old pureblooded families. They will send you gifts and attempt to woo you, to win you over. You will know when you've made your decision. It's best to do things this way Harry, I mean, think if you weren't friends with Draco already. We know he's a decent guy now, but what if we didn't? You would immediately turn him away without getting to know him."

"Fine. I'll do this. But I'm not having sex with anyone," Harry growled, glaring around the hallway for any more Volaticus. Ron gagged and Ginny giggled, Hermione just shook her head at them.

"That's the thing Harry, once you've recognized your heart, you'll want to. You'll be drawn to that Volaticus only, and shun the others. They will then move on and leave you be, in search of their own amesouer." Hermione said so that only the two of them could hear. Harry nodded, smiling weakly but greatful that she hadn't said it out loud in front of Ron. The two Weasley's and Hermione had come to flank him he realized, standing like a human shield and he was so greatful for that too. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they sat down to breakfast, all moving around so that there was no room anywhere near Harry, Neville came in and sat down closely too, sensing that Harry was in a bad mood.

"You alright, mate?" he asked quietly. Dean was sitting down now as well, noticing that everyone was crowding around Harry, he did too.

"Yes. There are several... boys... trying to win my affections," Harry explained, "and I'd rather them just leave me alone." Harry explained, knowing that eventually he would have to because Ginny had ran all the other boys out that morning. The others nodded in understanding, apparently this made perfect sense to them. Harry shrugged off his annoyances and began to tuck in to his eggs and toast, and of course, a scone.

That's when the second disaster of the day happened, the mail came in. Every Gryffindor sitting near Harry was pelted with gifts and three different letters. Harry looked around, confused as anyone else was. Ginny was looking them over and she sighed,

"They're all to you, Harry, all of them." she said quietly, watching her friend closely. Harry snarled and shoved a package, wrapped in green and silver off of his plate.

"There's three letters here too mate," Ron said, pulling the envelopes from the pile. Harry could feel so many people in the Great Hall watching him and he turned bright red, he hated this sort of attention. He held out his hand, taking the letters and putting them in his lap before beginning to sort through the presents. They were all from Seamus and- frighteningly enough- Thomas Nott, not one was from Draco. They were all expensive looking trinkets or candies, candles and scented oils. Harry began shoving stuff into the floor, breaking some of them, but he didn't care. This was all too much, and very embarrassing. He began opening the letters, one at a time. Seamus' was apologizing profusely, letting Harry know he'd gotten detention with Snape for a month and a half. He just wanted to talk to Harry though he would maintain his distance. Nott's mentioned him seducing Harry, and Harry being his 'submissive' which just pissed Harry off even more. Though he did mention that Harry could 'be his savior and save him from the path of darkness he was headed down'. Harry crumpled them both up with a snarl, before reading the third. It was from Draco, a mere reply to his earlier message. Glancing up, Harry realized that the only pair of eyes *not* watching him were Draco's. The blonde was no where to be seen.

**Dear Harry,**

**Thank you for letting me know of your decision. I will accept this and not hex Finnigan though I would like too, undoubtedly. I appreciate your honesty with me. I will be with Father most of the day in his rooms, learning more about my magic and wings. I will, however be in double Potions and any other classes we share. I will maintain my distance, fret not.**

**Regards,**

**Draco**

Harry snarled, what was that supposed to mean? What decision had he made? None, that's what.

"Harry, remain calm," Hermione said, placing her hand on his shoulder. Ron did the same on his other side,

"something wrong, Harry?"

"Yes! This is all wrong! It's insane and *now* I've apparently made a decision! I don't know what's going on anymore!" Harry fought to keep his voice down as several people were still staring at him. Hermione looked confused and Harry shoved the letter at her. Quickly she read it over.

"Did you write to him?" she asked, confused and reading it again. Harry nodded.

"All I did was tell him what happened with Seamus last night!" Harry said, his head falling forward onto the table with a thud.

"Did you mention that his advances were unwanted?" Hermione asked knowingly. Harry scowled.

"Of course they were, why would I have to- oh. Ohhh. Damnit." Harry said, banging his head again.

"Yeah should have mentioned that, mate. Even I know that." Ron said, eyeing Hermione suspiciously. Harry growled, nodding his head but not looking up. He should have mentioned that. The Great Hall doors swung open and in sauntered Lucius and Draco, heading for the Slytherin and Head tables.

"He's here now Harry," Ginny said, nudging him with her foot under the table.

"He looks to be bickering with Nott, as well." Hermione whispered. Harry rose his head up at this to see that they were indeed, bickering. Draco looked more irritated with Nott than he did at Ron when they argued. Blaise seemed to be cutting in, sitting between the two and snapping at both of them. Draco turned back to his food while Nott returned to staring at Harry.

"Wonder what that was about?" Ron asked, still eyeing them carefully.

"Tradition, Nott most likely confronted Draco about his lack of presents for Harry. It's all about tradition." Hermione said, turning back to her food. Harry snarled and shoved back from the table.

"I'm bloody well sick of traditions!" he snapped loudly, drawing his wand and pointing it at the pile. It immediately twisted around, shredding everything into itty bitty pieces, before burning to ash. Hermione rushed to put out the fire before any of the teachers noticed. Though, only Snape and Lucius Malfoy were at the head table and were too focused on Slytherin to notice. Harry turned on his heel, getting ready to storm out when Ginny cried out,

"Harry! It's Hedwig!" she cried. Harry had mentioned earlier that he'd sent an letter to Sirius by her so they weren't expecting her back for a while. For her to be back this soon could only mean that Sirius wasn't far. Harry suddenly forgot all his anger for a moment, racing to meet the bird almost all the way to the Hufflepuff table. Seeing him, Hedwig merely dropped the letter and he caught it, clutching to it like a life perserver. More people were staring but he didn't care as he rushed out of the Great Hall, carrying the letter like a baby.

**Dear Prongslett,**

**It is so good to hear from you. Moony sends all of his love too. We miss and love you as well. I'm sure you've realized that I'm not far, I will try to visit but do not come looking for me. Buckbeak was not happy to hear your regards, much to my own amusement. Be careful of the Volaticus and that particular family. Be wary of any differences between him and the other Volaticus, make sure that it is not some trap set up by ol' snake eyes. However, if what you say is true, then I can not help you make your choice. It is yours and yours alone to make. I have heard a lot about Volaticus, especially since your letter, Remus apparently knew one. So, assuming this is not some type of trap, it does not surprise me that you were so valiantly defended from the Kolbalai. Do be careful, those things are venomous. I hope he killed them all. Thoroughly. **

**Tell our Irish friend that if he continues to be an issue I will present myself, and not in a friendly fashion. I will not tolerate such nonsense, I'm serious. Get it? Don't roll your eyes at me, young buck. Anyway, I hope to visit soon, though I do not know when. Parchment would indeed be useful. Be careful as always, you know that I could not bear it if something happened to you. Be careful with *that* family, I'm not going to say that people can't change, look at my once dear friend Wormtail. I must say I had a fit when I first read your letter, till Moony explained it to me. Keep the cloak and the map with you at all times, they're voracious little buggers. Stay safe, if nothing else. **

**I do believe that our lovely Prongs and Flower would be happy as long as you're happy- I've told you this before and know it to be true in my heart. **

**Do, please, do me a favor. Speak to the blonde Patriarch if you see him and do ask him to kindly tell his wife and my lovely cousin to sod off. She is currently trying to gain control of the family fortune. She knows there is nothing I can do to stop her as of right now, because that would mean coming out into the light. That woman is insufferable, and I know- because of her current name- that she doesn't need *my* money, for whatever cause. Thank you. **

**As always, send my regards to your better halves. I miss them as well. Stay safe and remember that I am here, we will be together as a family one day.**

**All my love,**

**Padfoot **

Harry teared up a bit, finishing reading the letter and not failing to notice the dusty paw prints that his godfather had tried to wipe off. Sighing, his fingers traced over them. He missed Sirius terribly.

"Who is Padfoot, my love?" A silky smooth voice spoke, jolting him to attention. Nott was peering over his shoulder, sitting right next to him. He'd never heard him come up.

"I am not your love, thank you very much. Do not read my mail, it is none of your damned business!" Harry snapped, reaching for his wand. He was enraged now. Nott held up his hands showing that he was defenseless.

"I did not mean to frighten you, my love. Which you *are*. I did not read the letter, merely wanted to make sure that it wasn't from that sorry excuse for a Slytherin. I'll not have my submissive partner talking to such rabble."

"I am not your partner or your submissive or whatever. Stop touching me!" Harry yelled as Nott reached out to trace his finger down Harry's arm.

"You will see in time, that you should be mine. I need you, Harry, to rescue me. Like the savior that you are, the Boy Who Lived."

"You're going to need him to call for help when I break your face," someone snarled and Harry glanced over. There was Ron, Hermione and Ginny, wands drawn and looking fierce.

"Get!" Ginny said, shooing him with the tip of her wand. Nott stood, backing away from Harry but not taking his eyes off the Gryffindor.

"I do hope you get over this little blood traitor mudblood thing you have, while endearing, it does get old. I will see you soon." he said, before slipping around the corner.

"The hell did he just say?!" Ron roared, starting after him. Harry stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"Let's just go, we're going to be late to Double Potions. I have to go get my book, and I'm sure that's where all my problems are right now, so I'll be fine- you guys go on. I'll meet you down there." Harry said, turning to race up the stairs to the dorms. Wanting to keep an eye on the three Volaticus, Ron and Hermione rushed off to Potions with the Slytherins while Ginny headed out for Care of Magical Creatures.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Dear Volaticus**

by kittenvks

Disclaimer: I own nothing

warnings: HPDM, slash, yaoi, homosexuality. Don't like it? Don't read it. Flamers to the left.

**Chapter Eight: Misunderstandings**

When Harry finally slid through the Potions door, he was still fifteen minutes early. No one wanted to be late to Snape's class though, so it was mostly full. Glancing up at the board he realized that Snape had asked them to pair up for a project. He scowled and turned to see who was available. Of course, Seamus and Nott. Hermione and Ron were sitting together, which was for the best. Ron's grades were too low not too and Blaise had taken a seat next to Draco and was currently staring at him, though Draco was blatantly not. Harry seriously considered turning to run and just taking a zero for the day. Blaise cleared his throat, saying something quietly to Draco before gathering his things and moving to sit next to Nott, who was not happy about this development. Draco's head shot up, watching his fellow Slytherins in confusion. Then he saw Harry and quickly turned his head back, glaring heatedly at his book.

Sighing, Harry plopped down next to the blonde, sending Blaise a greatful look. He just nodded curtly back, one quick movement, his dark dreadlocks barely swaying, before looking down at his own book. The looks on Ron and Hermione's faces were of relief. Seamus seemed irritated. Though Harry found that he much felt the same way his friends did, at least Draco hadn't tried to mollest him... yet. Harry glanced over at the blonde who was blatantly still ignoring him. They were in the back of the class, which was unusual for Draco as he normally chose to sit up front. Glancing up, Harry realized no one was looking at him now, Neville rushing in having drawn away their attention.

Now that he wasn't being scrutinized Harry felt a bit more relaxed and felt bad for his Slytherin friend. He really thought Harry had chosen Seamus, when in fact, Harry had been rather turned off. It was obviously bothering him. He had ignored Ron blatantly since they'd become friends, and occassionally Hermione but never Harry. Realizing that this was where their friendship had gone so soon Harry felt even worse. He couldn't help but to remember the kisses they had shared. Draco had not once forced himself onto Harry. He glanced over at Draco who was now staring at the floor, only occassionally shooting glares at the oblivious Blaise. Harry's heart sped up a bit at this, realizing he'd made him so miserable. Just by thinking that he'd chosen Seamus.

Slowly, Harry reached out under the table to grab Draco's hand, squeezing it gently. Draco stiffened for a brief moment before relaxing and giving Harry an incredulous and questioning look.

"I didn't choose Seamus. I haven't chosen anyone, you misunderstood. That was my fault, and I'm sorry," Harry whispered, not letting go of the blonde's hand. Draco's eyes squinted just a bit, for only a moment or two before he relaxed and squeezed Harry's hand back, grinning.

"I'd like to see you again, tonight, I'd like to talk about this," Draco whispered back, shrugging.

"It's been an insane day, Draco, I will probably just want to go to bed when it's over. Can we do it tomorrow?" Harry asked, meeting the concerned mercury gaze with his own. Draco looked a bit disappointed but nodded.

"Tomorrow, mon ami." he whispered, turning to face the front of the class as Snape wooshed in, looking irritated. He softened a bit seeing Draco, and instructed them to turn to a specific page and begin working on the Wolfsbane potion. Class was almost over but Harry and Draco were doing well, chatting amicably about the uses of the potion when another catastophe struck. Harry wasn't sure what had happened but he'd heard Blaise yell at Draco right before a loud explosion, pieces of cauldron flying everywhere. This seemed to cause a chain reaction, and one after the other, cauldrons began exploding. The room filled with a dense, bitter smoke before Harry could think. Snape was yelling to follow the light of his wand and to stay down, to crawl out. They had to get out.

Harry hit the floor, crawling under the desk- still unable to see anything. A piece of cauldron flew and hit the wall behind him with a crash. Harry spun around and then cursed. Now he was confused, unsure of which way to go. People's voices were echoing, yelling, and the explosions were drowning out any useful information. He could hear Hermione and Ron calling for him, but he couldn't tell in which direction. He was too far back to see Snape's wand. Reaching out, Harry felt around for Draco, but couldn't find the blonde either. Snape was screaming at student's to carry the wounded away and Blaise was yelling for Draco. At least, Harry thought it was Blaise. He was arguing with Snape about whether he was or was not going back in. Snarling surrounded him and Harry was suddenly frightened. He realized that he was alone and in close vecinity to one of the Volaticus, though he didn't know which one. Someone growled nearby. Okay, so there were two. At least now the explosions had stopped. Harry began crawling, hoping not to touch anyone seriously wounded.

Then he felt it, feathers. Soft feathers, enveloping him as he was being pulled along the floor led in the direction that he hoped was the door out. Hermione, Blaise and Ron were now all arguing with Snape about going back in. Seamus' voice was heard, closer to them and Snape was telling him to go to the infirmary. A few more feet and Harry saw Snape's glowing wand. He felt relieved and turned into the smoke, smiling though he knew no one could see him,

"thank you, Draco!" he called back in the direction of the feathers. There was another snarl and Harry was being shoved up past the smoke and into the hallway. It wasn't Draco but Nott. Nott had led him through the smoke. And now he was very unhappy with Harry,

"What did you just call me, pet?" he hissed, having shoved Harry hard into the stone. Ron was rushing toward them, Snape was brandishing his wand with Hermione and Blaise was tackling Ron, pulling him away. Why would he do that? Harry registered, the world spinning, from having hit his head too hard on the stone. Hermione was screaming, pleading. Harry couldn't see anything much besides that, Nott's wings were blocking everyone out. They were sharp and hard as a steel blade, and red as blood. Harry struggled, kicking the Volaticus as hard as he could. Snape was trying to get into a position to stop them without getting killed or hitting Harry. "I want my kiss. I can smell that filthy idiot on your breath, I know you've kissed him. I spent a lot of money on those gifts, and you just burned them. You broke my heart Harry, I just wanted you to rescue *me*, notice *me*."

"I didn't want them and I'm sure as hell not kissing you!" Harry roared, headbutting the taller man hard in the nose, blood spurting everywhere with a satisfying crunch. Ron and Blaise cheered and then, in a flash of dark gray and black, Draco was there. He was snarling, wings held out defensively and dragging Nott away from Harry, teeth barred. His wings beat furiously, glistening with how stiff they'd become. All Harry could see in the mess was Snape raising his wand and he rushed forward, diving onto Draco and falling backwards with him with a yelp,

"Draco! No!"

The blonde's wings wrapped around Harry, protectively and Draco grabbed onto him, holding him against his chest and still snarling at Nott who was now in a total body bind, being drug from the classroom. Blaise and Ron were cheering where Hermione was using a string of expletives, flung at Nott, that Harry had never heard her use. Harry was done. No more. He pulled back, fixing the taller Volaticus with his fiercest glare, "you can't just go around trying to kill people, Draco!"

Draco scowled, his wings pulling back to disappear.

"He was trying to hurt you!" he snapped back, his head held up defiantly. Hermione and Blaise were pulling on them now, dragging them from the still smoking room.

"You were just acting on instinct, what if he'd hurt you?" Harry snapped back, pointing his finger at Draco's face. He saw the flash of rage in the silver orbs but didn't care. "That was just stupid, Draco!"

"FINE! I don't care! Do what you want!" He yelled back, turning and stomping off. Harry seethed with anger while Nott actually seemed to look proud of himself, even though he couldn't move.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded, "you can't say stuff like that!" she cried. Ron just watched Draco go, wand pointed in a threatening manner at Nott. Blaise sighed in exasperation, shooting Harry a vicious glare before chasing after his friend.

"I DO NOT CARE! I'm done. DONE Hermione! I'm not doing this any more!" Harry yelled, stomping off himself.

"Let him go," Ron said, holding out his hand to stop her but not taking his eyes off Nott. Snape while Snape checked the classroom for any still active cauldrons.

"B-but Ron, he can't say that. It's a sign of wanting Nott, and we both know that's not what he wants!" Hermione replied, throwing her arms up hopelessly. Ron scowled down at the Slytherin, kneeling to stare him in the eye,

"You hear that? He doesn't want you. I am fully capable of killing you, you worthless trash. I should for what you called 'Mione. I really should. I'm satisfied in knowing that you'll suffer. Because Harry doesn't want *you*, he never did."

Harry collapsed in the grass by Hagrid's hut, having just avoided everyone and gritted his teeth through Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. He was done for the day and hungry, but he wouldn't go inside unless he had to. He'd barely missed having to deal with Hermione and Ron four times already and Seamus was trying to follow him. Double Potions was the only class they had with the Slytherins that day, so Blaise and Draco were easily avoided. He'd heard a rumor that Nott was to be expelled the next day and he'd hoped it was true. He just layed there, staring up at the sky. He missed Remus and Sirius, wanted them to be there and explain all the chaos. Then he remembered, he was supposed to be talking to Lucius. Losing one's fortune seemed a bit important and he growled, realizing he'd have to go inside. Well, it was beginning to get a bit dark anyway.

Harry slipped carefully through the castle, grabbing the Marauder's Map and checking for Lucius Malfoy. He was, of course, in his rooms which were now passworded. Harry didn't know the password but had heard that Lucius had silenced the room so that he couldn't hear any "insufferable teenagers", and be in peace. If he wanted to talk to Lucius he would either need the password, or Draco. Scowling, Harry looked for the blonde. He was in the Great Hall. Wonderful. So was everyone else that Harry didn't want to talk to. However, Nott was in the dungeons- that was kind of a break, right? Harry scowled at this thought as he shoved the map in his bag and stormed into the Great Hall, walking straight up to Draco who was chatting with Blaise. The Gryffindors tried to stop him and talk to him, especially Hermione and Seamus, but had been ignored. Seamus had rushed from the room, looking to be in tears. Harry didn't care. He would do what Sirius asked him to, because his godfather was what was important right now.

Draco fixed him with a brief glare, turning away from Blaise,

"What do you want?" he snapped, leaning back. Pansy sniffed, leaning onto Draco's shoulder and glaring at Harry.

"Sod off Potter," she hissed. Draco winced but ignored her and Blaise just pretended that nothing was going on, staring blatantly at his plate.

"You sod off, Parkinson, you useless twat," Harry snapped, causing her to jerk back- shocked, "Draco, I need to speak with Lucius. It's important."

"For what?" Draco asked, looking on in disbelief.

"None of your business," Harry bit off the words, and then ground out a, "please." but only because he'd seen the anger flash in Draco's eyes. He briefly wondered if Draco had anything to do with Narcissa trying to take the Black fortune back. It could be. Draco *was* acting completely different than the other Volaticus'. Sirius had warned him to watch for that, in case it was some kind of trap for Voldemort. His eyes narrowed at that thought and he felt the rage bubbling up inside him. That would explain why Draco didn't seem to be as attracted to him as the other two. He was seeing red and he shrugged nonchalantly, turning to stomp off. He would just sit outside the damned door and wait. He paused at the Gryffindor table, telling Ron where he was going (just in case it was a trap in itself) but that he wanted to go alone, for Sirius. Ron nodded stiffly, glaring at Hermione who was trying to tell Harry something but being ignored.

With that, Harry grabbed a scone and an apple and left, his robes fluttering behind him. When he came to Lucius' door, a portrait of a black knight, he'd beat on the frame and yelled and had fits, taking his frustration out on the portrait (who actually ignored him) before slumping onto the floor in front of it to wait. He wanted to cry but he wouldn't. Draco was probably a Death Eater, just like Lucius. He couldn't believe he'd been attracted to the blonde, or that he'd enjoyed the kiss. He sat there, thinking it over, even chewing his food aggressively, just glaring at the portrait. It continued to ignore him and he marvelled at how much it's personality was as cold as the person who resided there.

Harry was so angry that he didn't notice when Draco had came to sit next to him until he spoke,

"Harry... you really hurt my feelings." Harry nearly jumped out of his skin, brandishing his wand at his company. He relaxed a bit when he saw that it was Draco but didn't put his wand up. Draco just shrugged and stood, walking over to the portait.

"Familia," he said, bowing a bit to the knight and the portrait swung open. Lucius was quickly standing in the doorway, looking at them both curiously. Draco spoke first, "Harry needs to speak with you, Father. I will be returning to my rooms for the night, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Draco." Lucius replied, watching his son go and scowling slightly at the off key behavior.

"Mr. Malfoy, my godfather is Sirius Black. He has written me a letter that I received this morning. I forgot all about it because of all the Volaticus commotion throughout the day but he did ask me to speak to you. It seems Narcissa is trying to regain her rights to the Black family fortune. I believe his exact words were for me to tell you, to tell her to 'kindly sod off'. I think, by the tone of the letter, that he thinks you don't know, but should. So there you are."

"Thank you, Harry. I did not know. Of course she would do something like that, Sirius can not very well come forward and defend himself can he? She's probably planning for a divorce, in all honesty. I believe Dumbledore was going to speak to you about all this business, I assume he has not?" Lucius replied, turning to glance at where his son had just disappeared. Harry shook his head, quite frankly he didn't care. Draco's feelings were not important right now.

"Sir, may I speak bluntly?" Harry asked. Lucius looked at him, a bit surprised before nodding curtly. Ever the aristrocrat. "Is Draco a Death Eater? How am I supposed to have a relationship with him with Voldemort around?" Harry hadn't meant to say it like that, he'd meant to be a bit more diplomatic but it had just came out, his temper flaring.

"I suppose you don't want to step inside?" Lucius offered, gesturing toward the door. Harry shook his head, hell no he wasn't going in there. Lucius nodded, "I had thought so. Now, allow *me* to speak bluntly Mr. Potter- in defense of *my* child and *your* Volaticus. All this business with the other two is ridiculous, though I know that Draco and myself appreciate the effort to follow tradition. We are a very traditional family. *You* must take control of the situation, that is your job. Now, let me tell you a bit about my son. The only real friend he has ever had would be my godson and second heir to the Malfoy properties and fortune, Blaise Zabini. In him you can entrust anything to do with Draco. They are brothers, two parts of the same soul. Much like you and that Weasley boy I suppose, though a bit more... shall we say, Slytherin. My son has never wanted for anything, ever. Especially not friends. He was perfectly content with just Blaise and myself, for the rest of his life. Of course he had little followers but he never payed them any mind. He is a loner by nature, perferring only mine and Blaise's company. I nearly died of shock when he told me he had offered you his friendship. I saw him speaking to you the day you two first met and I knew then that he had inherited the Volaticus gene from myself, and that you were his amesouer. I was trying to find a way out of Voldemort's circle when this happened, not yet having received my Dark Mark. I knew who you were, when Draco did not. So I stayed. I fought and I've done some terrible things. I still do not like muggles, and never will. I do not pretend to be a saint, Potter. However, I do care for my son. He cares for you. Therefore, I will be here. I will place my own name on your head. For *his* happiness. I can not return to Voldemort's side now. He would kill me. Rip the wings from my body. Who was it, do you think, that sent Dobby to you? That was me. For Draco. He has always been drawn to you. You hurt him, as he is hurt now. By denying his friendship. Now you question his loyalty to you. He has had multiple chances to turn you over, Mr. Potter, you should be ashamed. I heard, from Mr. Nott, what you said to him after the Potions incident. In our world, you degraded him terribly for doing what he is meant to do- protect you. I would be willing to bet half my properties that you did not even notice that he was wounded in the explosion, blocking you. So to answer your question, no, Draco is not a Death Eater. He never would betray you in such a manner. Draco is one of the few souls in this world who could not care less if you are the boy who lived. Consider that Mr. Potter, consider the burning longing and pull he has felt toward you and pushed back for your happiness. To be a proper Malfoy gentleman. I thank you and your godfather for your warning of Narcissa, good day!" Lucius finished, turning and closing the portrait behind him.

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common rooms in shock. A thorough tongue lashing from Lucius Malfoy could really make you feel low. He'd wondered before if Lucius has ever hit Draco and now he realized that he wouldn't have had to. He made a brief stop by Dumbledore's office which only made him more miserable, the Headmaster confirming what Lucius had said and how they would be staying at Hogwarts over the upcoming summer holidays. Draco followed Harry and Lucius followed Draco, as it had really always been. Harry had merely nodded, and began trudging back to the common room, dragging his feet behind him but keeping a careful eye out for Seamus or Nott.

He needn't worry though, because Seamus and the others were waiting for him when he got back. Sitting in the common room alone, talking in hushed whispers. Of course, those stopped when he entered the room.

"Hey, Harry, you okay?" Ron asked, carefully watching the portrait close behind Harry, making sure he was alone. Hermione and Ginny retreated to the girls rooms. Harry nodded at Ron, collapsing into the chair beside his best friend. "Listen, Harry, whatever you want- I'm here for you. You're my best mate and brother. If you want to tell all these winged fools to sod off and go frollicking through the Forbidden Forrest, I shall frollick with you. I just want you to know that." he said, turning bright red and looking rather awkward. Harry remembered what Lucius said.

"According to the chief Volaticus out there- Lucius- you and I are a part of the same soul- that sort of makes us real brothers. Thank you, Ron." Harry replied, glancing at Seamus who was now layed out on the couch, pretending not to listen, and staring at the ceiling. Ron beamed back at him, a genuine Weasley smile.

"Because we are! Just ask any of the others, or Ginny. Even Mum and Dad. You're the little Weasley that couldn't grow red hair!" Ron joked, laughing. Harry laughed at that. Molly certainly did treat him as one of her own, his substitute mum. He loved her for it and wondered if she knew about the soul mate business. How would she react to Draco? To Seamus? If she knew, they'd all probably getting a Molly Weasley Howler sometime soon... though probably not Draco. That was apparently Harry's fault.

"You red headed gits are the best," Harry replied, smiling. Ron nodded,

"Of course we are. Gryffindor colors, Harry. I'm off to bed now, I actually have classes tomorrow unlike you."

"I have Divination!" Harry protested.

"Yes, after lunch. I said 'classes'." Ron retorted, retreating up the stairs with a laugh. He paused at the top, "Seamus! Don't bloody make me come down there!" Seamus just nodded absently, acknowledging the promise. A promise because Ron didn't make threats when it concerned Harry, everyone knew that.

"You okay, Harry?" Seamus asked, rolling over to watch him. Harry shrugged,

"I just got a tongue lashing from Lucius Malfoy, I'm still trying to thaw out." Harry replied, smirking.

"Listen, Harry, I'm sorry. I really am, we both know I'm a horn dog anyway... this Volaticus stuff is hard to handle, I don't know how Malfoy handles it so cooly. It's like he's not attracted to you at all," he said, his eyes wide with apology.

"Seamus, is that what it is? Sex?" Harry asked, ignoring the sting at his words. Seamus nodded.

"That's a lot of it, mate, a pure urge to bond. We just recognize that we're connected and that's what it leads to. We're supposed to remain collected, traditional. You know me, I've never been good at that. Nott and his whole family has always just taken what they wanted, so that explains him. Malfoy, though? Harry, are you sure he's even one of us?"

"I'm not sure of anything anymore, Seamus." Harry said, gazing into the fire.

"I'd like to kiss you, Harry," Seamus said, bluntly. He moved across the room to sit in the same chair, "I really do think we'd be good together. You're the Boy Who Lived, and I'm a Gryffindor through and through. We just flow together, you know?" Harry shook his head, he really had no inkling to kiss Seamus. Though, he figured, he might as well try it. Then he'd know for sure. Afterall, Draco was a completely different person than what he though. Maybe Seamus was too. Maybe Seamus had a point, how could it work between him and Draco? Was the blonde not attracted to him at all? He shrugged, thinking he might as well try, and leaned forward to kiss the Irishman.

Of course, getting his way, Seamus went too far- too fast. Because that was Seamus, that's how he was. One of his hands tangled in Harry's hair, the other reaching down to rub Harry's member. His wings unfurled around them and stroked Harry's face. Soft. Not silk, but soft. He panicked, every warning bell in his being going off in unison. Loudly. Seamus groaned and Harry shot away from him, up the stairs. He dove onto his bed, ignoring Ron's questioning gaze and flung the curtains shut.

Seamus soon followed, Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed. Though he could hear that everyone was now asleep, all except Seamus who was just pretending to be asleep. After that many years together, Harry knew when he was pretending. He tried to calm himself, laying there, but he couldn't. What was Seamus waiting for? For him to fall asleep? He didn't like that at all and it just made him more uncomfortable. He'd never felt so unsafe in that bed, in all his years at Hogwarts. He had to get out, sleep somewhere else. But where was safe? Lucius was too close to the Room of Requirement, Filch stayed over there now, and Harry wasn't sure where his Marauder's map was. THe little gut feeling he always trusted was telling him to get out- but what if Nott was out there? The little feeling tugged at him, like it had when he'd first seen Draco in the Hospital Wing. Draco. No one could get into Draco's rooms. Nor would they be able to hurt him with the blonde keeping watch. That was definitely safe, just thinking about it made him feel better. Grabbing his favorite pillow, Harry lept from the bed and raced out of the boys rooms, and out of Gryffindor Tower. He didn't even bother putting his shoes on. Seamus was still awake after all.

Harry raced blindly down the halls, having no idea why he was so afraid now, just knowing that he was. He nearly toppled Blaise over, racing around a corner.

"Potter! It's past curfew, what are you doing?!" he snapped, righting his robes quickly.

"I- I had to get out of there... what are *you* doing out past curfew?" Harry retorted. Blaise flashed his prefect badge.

"My rounds, obviously." he said scathingly. Then, noticing the disheveled look Harry had and that he was missing his shoes, he brandished his wand- pointing it into all the dark corners, "are you being chased Potter?" he asked, suspiciously. Harry smiled, remembering what Lucius said, 'In him you can entrust anything to do with Draco'.

"No, I'm not being chased, Blaise. I think... I think I'm bloody falling for Draco Malfoy. I don't know, I just need to feel like I'm not being stalked."

"Then, go. He's in his rooms, was pouting but he's probably asleep now."

"I don't care," Harry called back over his shoulder, racing off. Blaise just shook his head, dreadlocks sliding around like snakes around his shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

**My Dear Volaticus**

by kittenvks

Disclaimer: I own nothing

warnings: HPDM, slash, yaoi, homosexuality. Don't like it? Don't read it. Flamers to the left.

**Chapter Nine: This is Wrong**

Harry slipped through the portrait guarding Draco's room quietly, closing it behind him but not before he told it not to let anyone at all in except for Lucius and professors, even if they had the password. Just as Blaise had thought, all the lights were off- the fire dying down to embers. Draco was most likely in his room asleep. Harry waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before carefully circumnavigating the room, making sure Draco wasn't asleep on any of the furniture. Of course, he wasn't. Malfoy's probably didn't do that either. He slowly opened the door to the bedroom and paused half way to the bed.

Draco was there, sleeping soundly, a picture clutched in one of his hands. His dark gray wings were splayed out all around him and he wore nothing but pajama bottoms. Harry felt unsure now, what was he supposed to do? He'd just done all this on instinct, no real plan. He began to panic, backing toward the door quietly when one of Draco's wings lifted a bit, shifting as if it were waiting for him. Harry rolled his eyes, maybe they did have a mind of their own. Draco would surely be cursing them if he were awake.

"Shhh, you'll wake him." Harry whispered at it and it just stayed still. He quickly realized how ridiculous he sounded, talking to feathers like Draco did. They obviously worked off of Draco's subconscious which- on some level- realized he was there. Sighing, Harry felt the exhaustion creeping over him as the fear ebbed away but he still stood there, admiring the picture.

Draco didn't want him to be the boy who lived, he was just Harry. Not Potter, or anything else, just Harry. Draco and Harry, as he had said. He didn't expect Harry to stand up for him, to protect him. Draco protected Harry, he cared for him. That was the difference in Draco and the others. Sometimes, Harry realized, it was nice to be the one who was being saved. Draco wasn't overly dominant or submissive. He didn't beg or plead or command. He was just Draco, as he had always been. He was still Harry's constant. He didn't lavish him with gifts and embarrass him, didn't draw loads of attention to him. Harry didn't want that attention either. Draco had to be the one, his Volaticus. Lucius' cold words still rang through his head and he felt ashamed of himself for not understanding.

Still, the fact remained that he hadn't known. Hadn't realized. He had the option to learn but had ignored it. The doubt and fear and anxiety still remained. He wasn't ready for sex. Draco hadn't offered. Was he waiting for Harry? Or was he just not attracted to him? Hermione had said they didn't have to be mates, hadn't she? How did Draco feel about all of this? Sighing, Harry realized that the Hermione was coming out in him, he couldn't very well do anything or find any answers standing here looking at a sleeping Draco. No, that wasn't logical, it made no sense. The wing remained there, frozen in the air, offering an embrace. Had they grown? They certainly looked larger...again, he was distracting himself from the problem at hand. He began to debate sleeping on the couch and scowled at himself.

Afterall, Draco wasn't Seamus. Draco wasn't Nott. Draco was a Malfoy, a gentleman in the bedroom. Draco wouldn't hurt him, Draco would defend him. These thoughts felt right, finally, and Harry crossed the room to the bed. He could have sworn he saw the feathers on Draco's single poised wing fluff slightly but he couldn't be sure. He carefully removed the picture from Draco's hand. A picture of Draco as a baby, because he didn't have a child and the other person in the picture had to be Lucius. He was sitting in a chair that looked a lot like a throne, scowling down at some important looking documents on the desk in front of him. His huge black wings were poised behind him and a very young Draco, about two years old, was hanging from the feathers, occasionally trying to put them in his mouth. Harry smiled. The picture perfectly grasped the relationship Draco had with Lucius.

Harry quietly set the picture on the nightstand and gazed down at the sleeping Volaticus. He slept soundly and Harry wondered if that was normal or if it was just because there was no potential threat in the room. Bandages wound around Draco's right shoulder, spotted just slightly with blood. Harry winced. He'd gotten that wound for him. His left arm was stretched out on a pillow, unmarred by the Dark Mark or any other symbol. Harry glanced again at the wings he adored so much, still awaiting him loyally, and then down at the pillow he still grasped in his hand. Of course the pillow had been a ridiculous thought and he promptly discarded it on the floor, trying his best to be stealthy and not wake the blonde as he crawled into the soft bed with him.

Laying next to Draco gave Harry a strong sense of safety, of freedom. He hadn't felt either of those things in a long time. The wing closest to him immediately seemed to fold over him like a blanket, pulling him gently into Draco's warm body. Harry curled into the embrace, entertwining one of his legs with Draco's. Draco shifted, humming slightly, and wrapped his arms posessively around Harry, nuzzling his face into Harry's black hair.

"Harry," he said, his voice throaty and quiet, still not quite awake. Then, realizing that he really was wound around Harry Potter, Draco's wings stiffened into their tell tale blades, and he snarled, rising to glance around into the darkness. Harry lay still, watching Draco closely now. He was in defense mode, trying to find something to attack- anything that threatened them. Soon, he relaxed, his wings softening.

"Harry? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" he asked, concern evident in his voice, his mercury eyes searching over Harry for any wounds or injuries of any kind.

"This, all of this is wrong. All of it. This is wrong and I hate it Draco, I hate it." Harry said, nuzzling into Draco's chest and feeling like he might actually cry. He felt Draco tense up, when he had never done that before and he sniffled, fighting the urge to cry again.

"If it's so wrong, Harry, why are you here? In my bed? In my rooms?"

"Because you're not wrong. Seamus is wrong, Nott is wrong. All my friends are wrong, all of it. Not you though Draco. I'm sorry. I am so sorry... I- I didn't realize..." he choked on the last of his words and decided to not speak, to just calm himself for a moment before speaking again. Draco seemed to sense this and remained quiet, waiting. Finally, Harry managed to speak again, "I've just been so frustrated and frightened. I kissed Seamus, just to see what would happen. It was wrong too, very wrong. So I ran to my bed and I lay there and I thought of you and your kiss felt right. Then, Seamus came up, pretended to be asleep. He was in my bed the morning after I sent you that letter. Wouldn't go away. He locked the curtains. Y-your father, Hermione found him. And Snape. They saved me. She was going for you but found them. Because she knows, she always knows things like this. It's always been about you, since we found you on the Pitch. I think I knew then. I'm sorry, Draco. I just don't... I don't see things like some people do. You have to point them out sometimes."

"He was in your bed? Without your permission?" Draco growled, pulling Harry closer instinctively. Harry nodded,

"Yeah and I thought he might do it again. So I just ran. I came here, because you're safe Draco. Don't be mad at him. He explained it to me. It's like some desperate drive to shag me or something... he couldn't help it." Draco only hummed in response, his body still not completely relaxed.

"I can't help but be agitated with him, Harry, it's in the Volaticus nature. Like... in Potions." he said finally, his voice low and soothing.

"I'm sorry about that too, Draco, I really am. I was frightened. Hermione tried to tell me it was a huge insult to you but I ignored her. Your Father... he mentioned it too. I'm still kind of cold inside from the tongue lashing he gave me."

"He did? When, after I left?" Harry nodded, snickering a bit,

"he's a very intimidating person. I didn't know it was wrong Draco, I wasn't trying to hurt you, I saw Snape with his wand and thought he was going to turn it on you. It scared me."

"Severus is my Godfather, Harry, he'll not hurt me. You don't have to worry about me."

"That's what I like about you, Draco. You don't want me to come sweeping in and save you, you're not stalking me or damn near humping my leg. You don't back down from me either though. You're just Draco, still a constant for me. Just different now... I just want to be us again, can we do that? Just Draco and Harry? Forgive me?"

"Of course, mon amour, I do and we can. I would do anything for my amesouer," Draco damn near purred, his wing stroking the bare skin down Harry's arm. Harry reached out and touched the bandages he could feel against his forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. What did I say? I mean, can you make it simpler... how it sounded?"

"Telling me he could have hurt me... it's like saying his... bits, are bigger or better than mine. Like he's better in bed." Draco replied softly, his fingers curling gently through Harry's hair, lulling the shorter man to sleep.

"That's *hardly* what I meant. I was merely concerned for your safety. I've never seen your bits or his. Nor have I slept with either of you. I'm sorry, Draco."

"It's fine," Draco whispered, his voice quieter than before. Harry wondered if he was falling asleep, even though his fingers never slowed, twisting in Harry's dark mop of hair.

"Draco?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Are you... are you not attracted to me like the others are?" Harry was glad it was dark and Draco couldn't see the blush he knew he was sporting. It made it easier to talk. Draco stiffened and Harry swallowed hard, had he offended him? Was he right, and Draco didn't see him that way?

"What kind of question is that, Harry, really? You think I'm not attracted to you?"

"Well... I mean, I don't know..." Harry mumbled, blushing harder and wishing he hadn't asked.

"Why? Because I don't force myself on you like the others? That's terribly uncouth, not befitting of a Malfoy. It's unbefitting of yourself as well, Harry."

"So... then you are?" Harry asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. Draco growled and thrust his hips forward against Harry's thigh, he hadn't been touching him like that before and Harry suddenly realized that Draco was hard, very hard, and very attracted to him. He gasped a bit, revelling in it for a moment. "oh."

"Yes. Oh. Quite." Draco whispered, sounding slightly pained, "I find you very attractive. I've nearly run Hogwarts out of cold water with all the showers I've taken since this started."

Harry tried to calm his beating heart, quell his own growing erection, and stop the hitch in each breath he was taking. Draco just sighed, moving himself back a bit and Harry found that he rather missed the connection.

"I'm not ready for sex, Draco. I- I've never... done it."

Draco sat straight up at that, staring down at him in disbelief.

"You've never had sex? Ever?" he asked, looking suspicious.

"Never. Not once." Harry whispered, pulling Draco's wing up over his red face and merely peering at him over the top of the downy feathers. Draco rolled his eyes and pulled his wing back, lowering it down over Harry's abdomen and looking down at him adoringly.

"I...I think I need a shower..." Draco said finally, gazing over Harry's body as his wings shifted, as if they were breathing over Harry's skin. He wondered if Draco's feathers would betray him and let him know that Harry really needed one too, he didn't move though, just sat there, gazing at Harry. The raven haired boy just squirmed under the intense gaze, sliding the wing back up to envelope him in safety and cover him. Draco allowed it this time, smirking.

"I could... uh, help you. If you want?" Harry offered with a squeak from beneath the feathers. Draco groaned, flopping down on the bed and scooting himself beneath the wing as well. He sighed, his hand reaching out to carress the side of Harry's face.

"We can not do that, mon amour, not until you've made your decision."

"What is that? Mon amour?" Harry asked, realizing that it wasn't what Draco had called him before. Draco leaned down, placing a soft and chaste kiss on Harry's jaw line.

"My love."

"Youloveme?" Harry squeaked. Draco just nodded,

"I think I have for quite some time," he whispered.

"What if I've already made my decision? I told you, they're all just... wrong. You're right. I want you, Draco. My Volaticus, my Draco, mon amour... whatever. All of it."

"There are traditions, Harry," Draco said, his voice cracking a bit as he paused to regain some of the famous Malfoy composure, "we cannot make love to eachother."

"Oh tradition can take a leap right now!" Harry cried out, shoving Draco's wing off of him and rolling over to straddle the other man's hips, grinding his own throbbing erection into him to show him how much he found him attractive. Draco cried out, his wings arching up and over the headboard, his hands shooting up to grasp Harry's hips.

"We... we have to do things right, or it won't work, when we do. We won't bond properly, Harry, mon amour... please," Draco whispered, his hips arching up despite him, his eyes closed. Harry's fingers ghosted over the waist band of Draco's pajama bottoms, the fingertips hooking into them. He didn't go further though and Draco squirmed.

"What if it's not sex, Draco, I want to show you how sorry I am. I want to show you how serious I am. I've made up my mind. I only want you, just you."

"A lot of things come to mind, mon amour, and I'm not sure if it would affect the bond. I'm not willing to risk it. I want our first time together, to be perfect. I want you now, I do. You're driving me wild, but it's not the right time." Draco whispered. Harry sighed and flopped down next to him, his leg draped over Draco's and his arm crossed possessively over his chest. Beneath him was one of Draco's wings, curling up around them, joining the other like a blanket. Both of their straining erections seemed to calm now, realizing that it had been a false alarm, that nothing was going to happen.

Warm and contented, feeling safe, Harry's eyes began to droop after just a few minutes of laying there. They were both comfortable not speaking, just listening to each other breathe.

"Draco?" Harry mumbled, shifting around a bit.

"Hmmm?"

"I think I love you," Harry whispered, his eyes nearly almost closed, just a shimmer of green beneath the lashes.

"I love you too, Harry," Draco whispered back as he drifted back into his own sleep.

When Harry awoke the next morning it was only because he was cold. Glaring at the only window in the room, he realized it was still early morning and he had no intention of getting up. Something inside him registered that he was cold because Draco was gone but he didn't care. The bed reaked of the Slytherin, of vanilla and mint and the smell of the potions lab. Harry sank down beneath the soft downy covers. They weren't wings, but they'd serve their purpose. Grabbing his glasses he shoved them on his face, glancing around the room at everything Draco. There was a small fireplace in the corner, the fire crackling but not producing nearly enough heat to warm the room. On the mantle were different pictures and Harry made a mental note to look at them later. On the night stand were several other pictures, including the one he'd seen last night of Lucius and Draco. Draco still looking every bit as adorable, his fat cheeks full of feathers; Lucius still blatantly concentrating on the work ahead.

Another picture portrayed two different photos, a very young Lucius, his hair much longer than Draco's, standing with a much younger Severus Snape. Neither looked nearly as hardened as they did now, though their general demeanor was the same. They couldn't have been but just barely graduated. Both of them stood as straight as a pin, neither smiling. As Harry watched, they merely turned to look at each other and smirk. The wind blowing their robes and hair around were the only other signs that the portrait moved. The companion picture was of Draco around first year, with Blaise. Both had on their Slytherin robes, both sitting in a tree limb somewhere. They sat opposite of each other, drawing their wands and casting a spell at each other. Harry couldn't help but grin at the mischievious looks on their faces. The last picture showed a much older man, his face a bit more square than Lucius, his nose much longer, but still just as straight. His eyes were such a light blue that they took Harry back a bit, they were nearly clear. Icy. He sat in a high backed chair that Harry recognized to be the same chair, or a twin set, to the one Lucius sat in in Draco's baby picture. Lucius stood beside him, one hand going up to rest on the back of the chair, the other going to rest on the top of a roughly eight year old Draco's head. Draco was just looking up at the camera when the picture was taken- his eyes first only focused on the cane that the older man held. The same snake headed cane that Lucius carried now, Harry was sure of that much. The man seemed to notice, in the picture, that the pose had been ruined by Draco's movement and was moving to smirk at the child. On the tapestry moving flowing softly behind them was a large crest, vines coming out from it with lots of little pictures Harry couldn't make out. He assumed it was a family tapestry, like what Sirius had. Which meant that the crest was the Malfoy family crest and the older man was Abraxas Malfoy. Harry shivered. He'd heard stories about him before, ruthless and cold. He couldn't picture Draco ever being that way, ever looking like the elder Malfoy's in the photo.

Draco waltzed in then, looking awfully proud of himself and having not made a sound on the way up the stairs. In his hands he carried a tray of food, several rolls of parchment, and a green looking stick. Harry pulled himself up, grinning.

"Good morning, mon amour, I've brought us breakfast. Bacon, eggs, and scones- with pumpkin juice." Draco greeted him, sitting down rather gracefully despite the piles of things in his arms.

"Good morning," Harry replied, reaching for the tray to help him. Draco allowed him, grinning like a fool. Harry recognized the grin as the same one he wore in the picture with Blaise. "Hmm Draco, have you been up to something?"

"Who, moi? No. I wouldn't dare. Maybe. Okay, stop looking at me like that. There may have been an incident this morning. Your Weasley's were flipping out, threatening Nott within an inch of his life. He was leaving, by the way, got expelled because it turned out he purposefully blew up the cauldrons in class. The Finnigan boy was with them, appeared to have been a bit roughed up. Hermione was there but just standing back watching. Anyway, the Weasley's- they were threatening to skin him alive and the gist of the entire thing is that you were missing and no one could find you. They were all sorts of torn up about it, having believed Nott or Finnigan to do something. I couldn't resist you see, I walked up and let them know that you were fine. In my rooms. Asleep. In my bed. Then I strolled off, and Hermione called after me, and I let her know I was just getting your breakfast. She found the entire thing terribly funny. Weasel...not so much, but he let Nott go."

"I get the feeling that's not all of it," Harry said, biting into a scone and watching the blonde carefully.

"Fine. Finnegan and Nott may have looked rather crestfallen. It pleased me."

"And?" Harry asked, chewing thoughtfully.

"And you're sick, have a terrible cold. That's what I told Trelwaney. She had forseen it, gave me your homework assignment and wished you a peaceful death by the way. Terrible disease, took you away an hour ago. I'm in mourning."

"You got me out of Divination? Oh bless you Draco! Oh... wait... she foretold my death. An hour ago. Still gave you assignments for me?" he asked, rolling his eyes, "looney old bat."

"Indeed. Also, my gift for you has arrived," Draco replied, holding out the green stick thing. Harry took it, eyeing it over as Draco pulled a vase from his inner robe pocket and, using his hand only, filled it with conjured water. Harry stared, he hadn't seem him do wandless magic that well before. Draco took notice and preened, "I've been practicing."

"So what is this?" Harry asked, looking at the green stick. It appeared to be part of a plant. Draco plucked it from his fingers, placing it in the water gently.

"That, my dear, is a part of the surprise. I shall give you one every day, until we are bonded. Then, you shall see what happens." Harry peered at the thing curiously, taking another bite of his scone.

"It wasn't very expensive was it?"

"Nothing is expensive to a Malfoy, Harry." Draco scoffed, tossing the parchments onto the nearby chair and laying out on the bed with a scone in his hand, "I managed to get out of Transfiguration to take care of you as well. I'd already completed the work and had to do a practical for McGonagall but she released me. Thought maybe we would just spend all day holed up in here."

"Excellent, I completely agree. Like bats. We'll sleep all day, and I'd like to know much more about you." Harry said, glancing around the room. The decor, he noticed, was stiff and formal, yet made from the best so it was comfortable. There were little bits of Draco everywhere, the dragon hide boots by the door, the broom in the corner, with a box of Quidditch balls, the pictures, the darker than black cloak hanging from the closet door knob. On the opposite side of the bed was another nightstand with more pictures Harry hadn't noticed yet, a pair of finally engraved silver cufflinks, and in that corner, a copper cauldron. Harry reached for the cufflinks, curious. Emblazoned on them in the tiniest emeralds, onyx and opals was the Malfoy family crest. He set them back down, because they probably cost more than he could afford. Draco just watched him, trying to see his own things through Harry's eyes while finishing off his scone.

"I have more pictures, if you'd like to see them," he offered. Harry smiled,

"I would. First tell me about these," Harry said, turning to the ones he'd been looking at before. Draco smiled, pointing them out one by one abd confirming what Harry had already guessed.

"This one, is Blaise and I, outside of our summer home in southern France. Miss Rose, Blaise's mother, had become very ill and he'd been staying with us for the three months previous to this photo. We were always together back then. We were casting a very important spell. Father worked for ages for us not to be detected by the Ministry, since we were under age. We were casting a spell known only to Malfoys, connecting our crests Father had given us to celebrate becoming Slytherins." Draco held out his right hand, a thick silver ring, with a square face. The Malfoy family crest was emblazoned on the front, the same as the cufflinks in Emeralds, Opals, and Onyx.

"What does it do?" Harry asked, reaching out to touch the ring. It felt like any other ring.

"It connects us, a type of bond. With them, we can always locate one another, and even send a sort of message. If I were to take the ring off and put it on upside down, both my father and Blaise would probably tear the wall down to get in here. Armed to the teeth, I assure you. If I were to spin it around, whatever feeling I would be wanting to convey- usually a warning, would pass through to Blaise or Father. Depending on the direction I spin it. If I take it off, which I rarely have ever done, it signals them- letting them know that I am safe and wish to not be bothered."

"That's actually one of the neatest things I have ever seen since I've been in the wizarding world. I'd put that up there with Molly's clock." Harry said, still gazing at the ring.

"Clock?"

"Yes Molly- that's Ron and GInny's mum, she has a clock in her kitchen with all the faces of the family on it and it tells her what they're doing, where they are. She always keeps an eye on it." Harry said. Draco nodded,

"I've seen something like that before, at Pansy's house. You know, Slytherins don't go into each other's bedrooms, it's a breech of personal space. Like an unwritten rule. If you're ever uncomfortable and they're around, just go there. They'll not follow you."

"I've noticed, there's more of you here than in the rest of your little dorm." Harry said, glancing around. He couldn't help but be curious. Draco leaned over, pulling a book from underneath the bed and shifting to sit next to Harry who quickly tucked into him, his head on the blonde's shoulder as he flipped through the photo album, explaining all the pictures. Harry noticed that Narcissa was only in two and asked about it.

"Mother never was very fond of me. She always complained that I take after father's side too much, not enough Black in me. Don't scoff, Harry, it's mostly true. I am a Malfoy, not a Black. I do not back down from what I want, in everything that I do I am distinguished, I speak several different languages, can blow your mind with the ability to build a small fortune. I am a business man, cold and ruthless. I defend my own and will not be stopped. I want the best, and I am made from the best, therefore I get the best."

"That was a bit arrogant." Harry snickered.

"I am arrogant and spoiled. I'm the best at that too," Draco smirked.

"You're also cocky. Your father doesn't seem cocky, at all. Confident, but not cocky. You're a bit of both. I think the cocky comes from the Black side," Harry offered, "my Godfather, Sirius Black- he's cocky. A bit eccentric too, and thinks he's hilarious. He likes to tell me when he's being serious, because he finds that to be very amusing. In his last letter, he called Voldemort 'ol' snake eyes' and told me he hoped you killed the Kolbalai thoroughly."

"How does one kill something thoroughly?" Draco asked.

"Well, when you've seen Voldemort come back from the dead, and people like that traiterous, loathesome scum, Peter Pettigrew turn tail and continue to survive- you kinda just want to make sure it's dead. Maybe burn the corpse and scatter the ashes... that sort of thing."

"I'm getting the distinct impression that maybe Sirius Black didn't kill your parents?" Harry began telling Draco his stories, as well and they traded back and forth. Draco avoided anything to do with Voldemort and his fathers Death Eater wrong doings while Harry purposefully avoided speaking of the Dursleys. It was lunch time before they were done and both felt that a weight had been lifted from their shoulders.

"I suppose, then, that with all this going on- our bonding, I should really meet your godfather. Only when you're both comfortable with that."

"You make our bond sound like marriage," Harry said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice and scanning through a scrap book Pansy had made for Draco of their time as Slytherins.

"It sort of is, Harry, once we're bonded... or mated, whatever, that's it. Neither of us will be able to be with anyone else, we'll not want for anyone else. In a romantic way, that is. It sort of ties us together, so it's a big deal for the Volaticus. That's why I want so badly to do this properly. We will still fight, still get tired of each other- all of that, like normal couples do. But we will always return. It gives us both a connection and a sense of stability, of traditions. I was raised in tradition."

"I've never had anything like that," Harry said, "except for when I came here, returning to my muggle family's on the holidays, or occassionally the Burrow. I suppose the Weasley's have traditions, and they try to include me."

"They are a pureblooded family, of course they have traditions. I would rather you didn't go back to the Dursley's, Harry. If you could stay here, at Hogwarts, you could stay with me."

"I'd have to have Sirius' permission, that's the thing. It's a hard thing to get though, they always want to send me back. Why are you so against it?"

"You may try to hide whatever it is they did to you, Harry, by not speaking about it but I am a Slytherin. We thrive on skating around the truth, being clever, and cunning. I realize you don't want to be there whether you want to talk about it or not- that's your decision. Besides, once we're bonded, they won't be able to seperate us for weeks. It will cause me pain and I will follow wherever you go."

"So we can't be apart at all once we've had sex?" Harry asked, pausing in the middle of taking a bite from a sandwich. He couldn't imagine Draco meeting the Dursleys going well at all.

"Not really, only for a couple of weeks. It's very strong and old magic, it needs time to settle. Then you could cross the world, or I could- without pain. We would always be able to find each other though. All you have to do, according to Volaticus law, is focus in on it and follow the instinct there and you or I can find eachother."

"That's romantic actually," Harry said thoughtfully. Draco scoffed,

"It is not 'romantic' you bloody sap. It's a necessity, especially with an accident prone wizard such as yourself. The Volaticus uses the bond to track down their amesouer and ensure their safety. See, necessity. Not romance. It's not much different than the crest I wear on my finger, and that is not romantic in any way."

"Still sounds romantic to me," Harry shrugged, rolling his eyes, "aren't you ever romantic?"

"No. Malfoy's are not sappy or romantic. I would be more than happy to take you out to dinner, or dancing or whatever you'd like. I'm not opposed to giving gifts and trinkets as signs of affection. I am also not terribly turned off by the idea of making a scene to let the world know that you are mine. However, I am not romantic. I am not sappy."

"Same thing, Draco, same thing." Harry said grinning. Draco just scowled, shaking his head. "What else do Malfoy's not do?"

"We do not coo, or bend to threats, or back down. We look our best, we provide- especially those of us that are Volaticus. Malfoys are about traditions, Harry, our lineage. We would be nothing without our ancestors."

"So once we're bonded... does that make me a part of that?"

"Yes, you would be considered one of us. The Manor itself senses these things, and would allow you to open any door, whereas others can not. There are rooms Mother can not enter, trunks she can not open. Some, and I'll show you how to tell, require a drop of blood to open. We're about security."

"I would have more ability as a Malfoy than your Mother?!" Harry asked incredulously.

"Indeed. You are my amesouer, once we're bonded, you're like a part of me where all is concerned. Capable of making decisions in my absence, doing whatever you'd like at the Manor or other properties, you can even access the vaults at Gringotts."

"Your Mum can't do those things, Draco, really?"

"Non, mon amour, she can not. She is not Father's amesouer, and had proven herself... untrustworthy, of all that the Malfoy family holds." Draco replied, sighing. Harry was unsure how much further to go with this today, how much to ask. Did Draco know about the divorce? He decided it would be best to wait to ask anything about that.

"I am here for you, Draco, if you need to talk... just so you know." he mumbled quietly but the blonde heard him perfectly. He turned to stare at Harry a moment and the smaller raven haired boy felt a bit nervous under the scrutinizing gaze.

Draco reached his hand out and lifted Harry's chin softly, leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lips. Harry grinned against it, remembering the night before and Draco moaned a bit, pulling back, but just a bit, and leaning their foreheads together,

"I can not wait to make you mine," he whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**My Dear Volaticus**

by kittenvks

Disclaimer: I own nothing

warnings: HPDM, slash, yaoi, homosexuality. Don't like it? Don't read it. Flamers to the left.

**Chapter Ten: Always With the Traditions**

AN: I'm not sure if I mentioned the season earlier, but I think that if I did, I said it was summer, getting toward end of term. It is not. It's fall, my many apologies. I wasn't thinking straight. So Lucius and Draco will be staying for the fall hols

That night found Draco and Harry sitting in his common area, with Ron and Hermione and Blaise, of course. They were discussing Volaticus traditions, Nott and Seamus- and their upcoming break from school.

"So... what do you have to do- spare me anything I don't want to hear, please. For this bond thing, I mean." Ron was asking.

"It's sort of like getting married I think," Blaise said thoughtfully.

"I would say closer to an engagement but, yes, basically. I suppose it's a bit of both... Draco?" Hermione asked. Draco hadn't really been paying attention, too wrapped up in his own thoughts but he snapped to pretty quickly.

"Ah, yes. I think Hermione has it about right. Harry is required to ask Father for his blessing while I am required to ask Harry's... legal guardian. There is the courting first though, where I basically get and keep his attention, giving small gifts and such. Then, he makes his choice, then the blessings. Then the exchanging of gifts is highly customary, a symbol of giving ourselves to each other- much like rings. We do this in front of our families and loved ones. That particular moment, is the turning point. It is very important. Then the bonding, obviously done in private, which Weasley has asked me to spare him the details of."

"I... I have to ask Lucius... for his blessing?!" Harry asked, eyes wide.

"Hmm, yes, that is customary," Draco replied, winking at Blaise who scoffed.

"Lucius Malfoy is a kitten... you just have to know him!"

"What sort of kitten are we talking about? A rabid baby lion, or tiger?" Ron asked, Hermione and Harry nodded their agreement.

"Aw, he's not that bad!" Blaise protested, leaning back in his seat. He absentmindedly was tilting the ring on his finger back and forth, looking thoughtful. Harry leaned over to peer at it,

"may I?" he asked. Blaise nodded, sighing, and stuck out his hand. Blaise's ring was much like Draco's though smaller and not as pronounced. It was still a Malfoy ring though. As Harry watched it began to glow and both Slytherins hissed a bit, shaking their hands.

"We do have to be going now, if you'd please excuse us. Hermione, Weasley," Draco stood, nodding to each of them quickly. Only Harry noticed him fiddling with his ring as he turned to him, bending at the waist to give him a quick kiss on the forehead, "Mon Amour, I will see you soon," then he whispered, "I love you, Harry." and of course, Harry turned a bright shade of Gryffindor red. Ron scowled while Hermione cooed at them. Blaise was standing near the portrait, waiting and rolling his eyes.

"Do you need me to go with you?" Harry asked, noticing Blaise's tense stance. Whatever it was was important.

"No, it's nothing to worry about, Harry. Thank you for your consideration, though I suspect your friends will want to spend some time with you. I have had you all day-" he walked toward the portrait quickly, "the house elf's name is Dippy, and stay as long as any of you like." Blaise bowed a bit at the waist, a very aristrocratic gesture, and with that, they were gone.

"What was *that* about?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"That was kind of odd, Harry," Hermione said, glancing back at the now closed portrait. Harry shrugged,

"they're just going to go see Lucius, it's no big deal. Trust me."

"So... you're going to have to talk to Lucius Malfoy?" Ron asked, shrugging off the earlier incident. Harry nodded,

"I guess so. Can't say I'm too excited about it. I'm more worried about this gift though... I mean what kind of gift should I get him? I really have no idea, really." Harry worried, biting his bottom lip.

"So you've for sure chosen Draco, rightt?" Hermione asked, leaning back. Harry nodded, smiling,

"It's the strangest thing, 'Mione. I don't know how to explain it. He's it though, really. Even if you took out that he was a Volaticus, I know I'd still feel this way- if we'd ever get over the rilvary that is. It's strange, how Draco is, unlike us... it's like he doesn't even realize how he is I guess. He's a Malfoy, that's the only way I know to explain it!" and they all laughed at that.

"He probably doesn't want you to worry about the gift Harry, it's not supposed to be something purely expensive but something important to you to give him. I'm actually very interested in what his gift will be. Never forget, Harry, Draco is the crown prince of Slytherin. This should be fun to watch!" Hermione said, looking thoughtful for a moment, "and what do you get for Lucius, the man that owns the Malfoy fortunes?"

"Lucius?" Harry squeaked.

"Yes, Harry, the gift exchanging involves you giving a gift to both Lucius and Draco. He in turn is required to give you a gift and... Padfoot." Hermione explained. Ron and Harry groaned in unison.

"How are we going to get Padfoot down here, Harry?" Ron asked, looking pale.

"I have no idea. I'll owl him about it and see what he thinks. He's not far, though he didn't say where and he hopes to be able to visit," Harry said thoughtfully, "I'm more concerned out of everything, as to what I'm going to get Draco and Lucius. I mean this... ceremony or whatever only has to be around family and friends right? We'll just have to get Sirius down here, and Moony, and make sure it's private. I mentioned Sirius to Lucius yesterday... he didn't seem too alarmed or surprised."

"I wonder if he's ever alarmed or surprised?" Ron asked, grinning.

"The man was surely carved from ice," Harry agreed, "but I can tell he really does love Draco. He'd do anything for Draco's safety and happiness, I don't think he'd hurt me. Even if that's the only reason why he wouldn't."

"I just can't believe this is happening, it feels like a dream. The weirdest stuff happens to you, Harry, you know it?" Ron said, looking around the rooms. Hermione looked thoughtful,

"I think it's kind of romantic. Our Harry is practically getting married."

"Don't call it romantic in front of Draco, 'Mione- he doesn't do 'romance' it's unbecoming of a Malfoy or something," Harry laughed, waving his hand dismissively.

"Well, being the amazing chess player that I am," Ron said proudly, "I can see some strategy in all of this, even though I still can't stand the Ferret. You have to admit, having two Volaticus on our side is very beneficial."

"I'd say I have to agree to that, Harry," Hermione said, nodding.

"Well not me, I don't want Draco to be any where near the war." Harry said coldly.

"Harry... you're my best friend... I understand where you're coming from. I don't want either of you around the war and certainly not fighting in it. But you are, and it can't be helped. I don't think you could stop him. His instinct is to defend you, and he will. With or without your permission." Hermione said softly, leaning to put her hand on Harry's knee.

"She's right. When have you ever seen Malfoy bow to something someone said, just because they said so?" Ron said, shrugging, "he'll do it, Harry."

They sat talking for a few more hours, calling in Dippy to bring them some different puddings. When curfew rolled around, Hermione insisted they be off. Harry just told them he was still uncomfortable with Seamus being there and that he didn't want to get in trouble, but he didn't want to leave Draco's rooms yet. Though he would be out and about for classes and meals in the afternoon. He was "sick" after all. Ron promised to cover for him if anything came up and they were off. Harry quickly grew bored though, having lazed about all day he wasn't really tired so he meandered over to the book shelf in the library, reading the different labels. They appeared to be geared specifically toward Draco so Harry assumed that they were his. One was even a brief history of the Malfoys, or something similar. Several were in french, which annoyed Harry a bit but he ignored it and the potions tomes. He finally decided on the Malfoy Family history book, which appeared to be hand written and partially in french. If he was going to be a part of the Malfoys, he might as well know a bit about them. It might catch him up a bit on Draco as well.

As Harry pulled the thick tome from the wall it glowed a bit, each line of the crest that was engraved on the leather cover filled with what looked like silver and shone brightly before it was gone. Remembering that not all books, especially not the handwritten ones, were safe- Harry scanned it with his wand. Finding nothing wrong, Harry took the book over to the couch and sat back down, thumbing through it for something interesting and in English. He finally decided, after flipping through the whole thing twice, to focus on the magical properties of Malfoy Manor, it's grounds and other properties. Apparently the Manor, along with two other smaller homes was unplottable, surrounded by enough wards that it required to either be a Malfoy- a direct ancestor, one of their Volaticus' amesouers- assuming the gene was dominant, or to know every single password along with the intricate unlocking design.

It went on to talk about the family crest and the different meanings for it. Apparently the dragons on the crest stood for being strong, and resilliant. The serpent's furthered that, meaning to show the ability and willingness to strike. Then it moved on to the grounds. There were apparently many entrances and exits to Malfoy Manor, though many were hidden. One was described to look a bit like a water well on the edge of the grounds. Climbing into it and dropping in would transport you into the entrance hall, like a portkey. The doors were all self locking, the house having been built purely with magic and the portraits were known to move about, some not appearing for centuries. Harry was rather fond of the idea of having one's own aviary, as he loved Hedwig dearly. Even this room, it said, was filled with magic, keeping the birds well cared for and strong without the use of house elves.

Harry almost didn't hear the portrait open, he was intently reading about the different rooms in the Manor, and their uses. If one could apparate into a specific windowless and doorless room of the manor, he would be protected and the house would stand guard of that person, if they were able to. Apparently even some genetic relatives had been unable to find the room. Harry loved mysteries, after all. He did, however, take notice of Draco's sharp intake of air and looked up to see the blonde standing merely feet from him, a strange emotion on his face.

"You're reading the Malfoy family heritage book, Harry?"

"I was... am I not supposed to?" Harry asked, closing the book quickly.

"No it's okay, I'm a bit surprised it opened for you, but I don't mind you reading it." Draco said quietly, watching him as if he were waiting for something.

"It did glow when I picked it up- turned the crest silver. Is that important?"

Draco took a deep breath and shifted his weight from foot to foot for a moment before nodding,

"yes, it's recognizing you as a future part of the family. It did that for Mother, when she was pregnant with me." he crossed the rest of the space between them, picking up the book and showing Harry. It glowed again, the crest turning a tarnished green, like copper, and rigid- appearing to be made of metal. It stuck this time, and Harry noticed the book seemed to have added more pages and looked much thicker. Draco placed it on the table and it faded back to normal. Harry grinned, watching the book,

"that's pretty neat. I never get tired of seeing all the different magical things here that don't exist in the muggle world."

"Why did you choose that book, Harry?" Draco asked, sitting down next to him but keeping his distance so as to watch the shorter boy. Harry shrugged,

"Er... I don't know really. I guess I just figured... you know, since I'm going to be a part of the family... I might as well look into it? I've never really had a family before... except the Weasleys. Do you think they have a book like tha-" Harry's mouth was covered with Draco's fiercely and he was being drawn over, on top of the blonde who was clinging to him tightly. When they pulled apart, Draco gazed at him for another brief moment, a smirk on his face at seeing Harry so flushed.

"I'm very flattered you would do that, Harry..." he whispered, kissing along Harry's jaw line, making him moan loudly. He could feel Draco smirk against his skin at receiving the reaction and Harry wondered what sex would be like with Draco. The man was insufferable, and unabashed in his efforts to ellicit little cries from his counterpart. Harry vaguely registered that Draco was probably every bit the Slytherin in the sack as he was in his normal life, using his cunning to get what he wanted before being drawn back into a searing kiss. He gasped, feeling Draco's attraction to him against his stomach and Draco willingly used the gasp to explore Harry's mouth with his tongue. When they eventually broke apart for need of air, Draco released him, letting Harry sit up.

"Well," Harry said, smirking himself, "if that's what I get for reading, I'll be doing that a bit more." Draco laughed genuinely and sat up. It was then that Harry realized he'd changed his clothing. Where he'd been wearing his school robes earlier, Draco was not now. He wore a black jumper over a gray shirt and khaki colored trousers, his boots drawn up to his knees. He looked very proper and even appeared unmussed from their recent snogging session."Where have you been?" Harry asked curiously.

"I had to go speak with Father, apparently Mother no longer wishes to be a Malfoy and is requesting a divorce. Father got the official documents today. We did a bit more practice, training with my wings and wandless magic...then we discussed your gift a bit, as Father is going to take me to get it."

"What? When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow, mon amour, I will be gone for a week. I've finished all my classwork tonight. Dumbledore seemed to understand all of it, and said that he couldn't deny me my heritage. He's allowing me to go."

"A whole bloody week? Draco!" Harry snapped, "why didn't you tell me till now?"

"Well, I wasn't sure Father would know where to go. He had to look into it and I didn't want to tell you till I knew for sure. Besides, Why didn't you tell me you knew about Mother?" Draco retorted and Harry just huffed back at him, silent for a long moment.

"Fine. I see your point. No more secrets though, okay Draco?"

"I can't tell you every thing. Not until I get back. Then, I will, okay?"

"Fine. Whatever. Just... be safe, okay? Don't get hurt or anything?"

"I won't, I'll be safe. I'll have Father with me, Harry, he wouldn't let me get hurt. Since I won't be here to fend that idiot Finnigan off of you, I'd like for you to stay in my rooms, at least until school lets out in a few days and he's gone. Dumbledore already agreed that it would be okay."

"Okay, I'll probably do that then." Harry said with a shiver.


	11. Chapter 11

**My Dear Volaticus**

by kittenvks

Disclaimer: I own nothing

warnings: HPDM, slash, yaoi, homosexuality. Don't like it? Don't read it. Flamers to the left.

**Chapter Eleven: The Diary and The Waiting**

The first day that Draco was gone, Harry had gone to see Dumbledore. The older wizard let him know not to worry, Seamus had seemed to move on now, having accepted Draco's statement to him that Harry was in his rooms. Sick, of course. The amesouer going to the Volaticus in a time of need could only mean that Harry had made his choice. Harry smiled, feeling a bit relieved but still gained permission to stay in Draco's rooms,

"As much as I am against it, Harry, I'd much rather you be...shall we say, spending time, with Draco as to have a needy and angry Volaticus of his stature storming about my castle." Dumbledore said, Harry just beamed back at him in gratitude.

"How come Nott and Seamus never got their own rooms?" Harry asked, suddenly realizing this.

"It seems that Mr. Malfoy and Lucius come from a particularly powerful line of Volaticus, Harry. They've been known to be a bit vicious in defense of their amesouer. I would not have any of my students harmed, so I chose to place him away from the other Slytherins."

"You knew, didn't you, sir?" Harry asked, noticing the dreaded twinkle in the Headmaster's eye.

"Merely suspected, Harry, that is all. I've met a few Malfoys in my time. They usually have the same reactions to their amesouers, except for Lucius. I suspected that Narcissa was never made for him, and now I know. It's a bit like muggle children really, as I've learned throughout the years."

"How's that, sir?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

"It seems that little muggle boys like to 'pull the pigtails' of the muggle girl they're besotted with. I'm not sure how being mean is a way to attract one person to another, but it seems to work in all walks of life," Dumbledore replied, "now, shouldn't you be on to breakfast?"

Harry nodded and left, thanking the Headmaster again before heading off to the Great Hall. As he walked to his table he noticed Blaise first, sitting all alone at the Slytherin table. He looked quite a bit different, without Draco there. He seemed lonely and dejected, twirling the Malfoy ring around his finger absently. His coal black eyes darted up, catching Harry's with question in them. Harry gestured for Blaise to sit with him at the Gryffindor table and the 'you can not be serious' look of distaste on his face made Harry chuckle as he took his seat.

"Whatchya laughin at, Harry?" Neville asked, filling his plate.

"Blaise being... well, Blaise, I suppose." Harry chuckled, shaking his head and filling his own plate.

"Oy, mate," Dean said, grinning, "you gonna make friendly with all the Slytherins or just Malfoy?"

"I think he's a bit more than 'friendly' with M-Draco," Ginny teased, getting a blush from Harry. Dean smirked,

"What's it like, Har?"

"What's what like, Dean?" Harry asked absently, watching some of Draco's other friends enter the Great Hall and begin questioning Blaise with furor. Blaise merely looked bored, shooing them away. Harry snickered at the reaction, he was the opposite of Draco in every wat that Blaise was the opposite of Ron.

"You know, having the famous... or shall I say, infamous, Slytherin Ice Prince between the sheets?" Dean sneered, causing Ron to nearly choke and Hermione to bat at Dean with her fork,

"Dean! How rude!" she scolded. Harry was bright red with embarrasment, staring at the other Gryffindors. Several looked curious while the others merely looked disgusted. Quite a few seemed like they couldn't care less either way and weren't really paying attention to the conversation. Harry was grateful for those people the most.

"That's none of your business Thomas," a cool voice drawled, startling Harry who squeaked as he looked up into the blackened eyes of Blaise Zabini. Blaise merely arched an eyebrow, looking cooly down at Harry.

"Blaise, change your mind?" Harry asked, gesturing at the seat across from him.

"Never, I merely came to remind you to put your gift in water, as instructed." Blaise said, gesturing to the owl post that was beginning to fly in. Harry looked and then turned back to Blaise and nodded,

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Blaise replied, turning and gliding away with an uncaring swagger. Everyone watched him go, looks of curiosity or fear on their faces. Blaise was the quiet Slytherin, Draco's right hand man, who always stood nearby. He didn't fight or yell often, and because of the times that he did, no one really wanted to mess with him.

"Creepy bloke, that one." Ron muttered, sipping his juice.

"He's not so bad, Ron. He is Draco's best mate you know."

"He's a cut throat sort of man, I think," Dean said dreamily, staring after the Slytherin as he left. Ron choked again, turning to bat his hand at Dean himself,

"None of that, Thomas, go about your breakfast- I'll have no more Slytherins marching around us and spreading their evil little diseases. You've all gone nutters, eat your breakfast."

This brought a laugh from everyone as their owls began arriving. Harry had another green stick. He stared at it a moment, turning it in his hand. It appeared to be just part of some plant- nothing special. He wondered again what it was.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, leaning over to look at it. Ginny moved herself to look as well. Harry shrugged,

"I dunno yet. I think it's supposed to be a surprise... or something."

"Ooh Harry, where'd you get that?" Neville asked, reaching out his hand. Harry willingly gave it to him as the smaller Gryffindor looked it over appraisingly. "Very nice, really. Malfoy must be really in love with you, Harry- these are hard to find."

"What is it?" Harry asked, realizing Neville knew what it was. He wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of that before, Neville was the Herbology nut of the Gryffindor house. Neville blanched, staring at him,

"you don't know?" he asked, looking down at the green stick before looking back up to Harry.

"No, I don't. Draco says it's a surprise." Harry replied, taking the stick back and examining it again. Still just a green stick.

"Then I won't be the one to tell you," Neville said with some finality in his voice, grinning, "it will be a surprise." He conjured a glass of water, setting it dutifully in front of his friend and Harry placed it in the glass- glaring.

"Spoil sport," he muttered.

"That is exactly what I'm avoiding being," Neville said pointedly, biting into a muffin. Harry returned his attention to the rest of the package that the black eagle owl had delivered. There was a letter and a book. Opening the letter, and turning himself so that Hermione and Ginny's peering eyes could see, Harry began to read:

**Mon Amour,**

**I miss you already, and wish I could have spent more time with you this morning. However, Father came by and we had to leave a bit earlier than expected, so I let you rest. I hope that Finnigan prat is leaving you alone, I saw him as I left this morning, attempting to woo someone else, so I assume that is the case. Blaise is under instruction to keep an eye on you, so do try to stay out of trouble- he's highly accomplished in the art of hexing and shows no mercy. **

**With this letter I have sent two gifts, a journal that belongs to me and your normal gift. As for the journal, I send it so that you will not miss me- as I hope you do. Stay safe and don't forget to study. I will return as quickly as possible.**

**All my love,**

**Draco**

Harry looked down to the journal in his hand, the same crest as the Malfoy family book on the front of it, engrained in the dark leather. It was obviously a newer book than the other, and appeared to be nothing special at first, something Harry suspected was a charm. No one else had even glanced at the thing yet. Probably a notice me not charm, he thought. The book's spine had an entricate design of entertwined snakes burned into it and a simple leather strap kept it closed.

"Oy, what's that?" Seamus asked, having just arrived. Harry started a bit, not realizing anyone was watching him.

"Gift from Draco," Ron said, smiling at Harry, "what is it?"

"Looks like a journal," Ginny said quietly, scooting quickly away. Harry nodded, giving her a reassuring look.

"It's okay, Gin, it's just Draco's. See the crest?" he said, holding the book up and showing it to her. She squeaked as it glowed, turning the crest silver.

"What's it doing?!" she asked, leaning into Ron who grunted at her and leaned away.

"It's just recognizing me, Gin, hold it. It's okay, I promise." Harry said, holding the book out a bit for her to take, but not coming too close. Ginny cautiously peered over at it, reaching her hand out to touch it slowly. Nothing happened. She glanced nervously up at the understanding looks everyone was giving her and slowly took the book. As she did, the silver in the crest immediately disappeared. She turned it over, inspecting it.

"It feels normal."

"Looks normal too." Ron said reassuringly. Ginny fingered the latch and opened it, tracing one of the pages with her finger.

"It's empty Harry." she said, turning it to show him the blank pages. Harry nodded, he had expected that. Taking the book back, he closed it and watched it glow again before reopening it and flashing the pages back at her- not long enough to read any of it though. It was personal, afterall.

"See? It's just a charmed book, nothing more." he said quietly as Draco's familiar scroll appeared on the pages. She nodded and Harry closed the book, setting it next to him and watching the crest fade back to normal.

"That's actually kind of neat," Ginny said, touching the journal softly. Harry smiled, glad that Draco's gift no longer frightened her. He'd have to warn Draco about that later.

"I like it." Hermione said, nodding her head.

"Of course you do, it's a book." Ron teased, dodging a biscuit. They all laughed as another owl came, dropping another letter into Harry's lap. He looked down at it in confusion, not recognizing the owl. On top of the raggedy looking envelope was a black paw print. He smiled, flashing it to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny who watched him expectantly as Harry tore the envelope, opening the letter,

**Prongslett,**

**I hope to see you all soon. Stay safe, do not reply.**

**All our love,**

**Moony and Padfoot**

"He's coming," Harry said, leaving it at that and shoving the letter in his robes along with the other things the post had delivered that day.

"Oh, Harry, did he say when?" Ginny cried excitedly.

"Or where?" Ron asked, watching curiously.

"Well here obviously," Hermione retorted.

"Here is a big castle with lots of places to hide," Ron snapped.

"It doesn't say anything other than that he's coming. They both are."

"The Fall holidays are almost here," Hermione pointed out, "he'll probably wait till then." They all nodded, this made sense. There would be less students there to find them out and report them. Of course, Draco would be back by then too. Harry smiled, wondering how Sirius and Draco would get along.

The days seemed to pass slowly, creeping by. Between the Golden Trio and of course, Ginny, they managed to keep the Marauder's Map nearly always activated and with one of them watching it closely for any sign of Sirius, Remus, or Draco. Harry stayed in Draco's rooms as much as possible, finding that he missed the snarky man much more than he thought was possible. He had even taken to wearing Draco's cloak in those three days, as it smelled like him and was some comfort. Every morning Harry received another green stick by owl, but hadn't received any more letters from either Sirius or Draco. Harry was growing a bit desperate, huddling under the covers at night in Draco's bed, reading over the Malfoy's journal. It really was a window into Draco's soul and Harry felt a mixture of guilt and a feeling of being flattered whenever he opened it. Dumbeldore had called off classes for the rest of the week, much to everyone's (except Hermione's) delight. He had given a brief speech about ending inter-house rivalry and celebrating their freedom in the eye of the upcoming darker days of war, stating that the children needed to find their own freedom and beliefs amongst each other.

Harry had awoken early this particular morning, on the fourth day of Draco's absence. He had curiously rearranged his vase of green sticks, watching to see if they'd do anything but they did not. Then, he'd curled back under the thick duvet, wrapping himself in Draco's cloak and opening his journal. He'd had a terrible nightmare the night before, involving Voldemort being absolutely furious with Lucius and Draco both, using every painful hex he could imagine, including the Cruciatus on both Narcissa and Bellatrix. Harry was still shaken up a bit, remembering Voldemorts orders to kill both of the Volaticus'. Currently he was reading over a rather long description of himself that Draco had put in the journal, all of it flattering but quite a bit more sexual than he had ever actually said. There was definitely no doubting Draco's sexual attraction to him now and Harry blushed bright red even though there was no one there to see him. One particular sentence toward the end, however, grabbed his attention.

"...I can only hope that one day, Father will travel back to Romania and find his own amesouer, so that even he can experience the kind of warmth that I do with only Harry..."

Harry scowled, Lucius' amesouer was in Romania? Why had he not gone after them? Then Harry remembered what Draco had said, he'd stayed to care for Draco. Having an idea, Harry quickly jumped up and grabbed a piece of parchment- jotting down a quick note to Snape, before sending it off with a school owl. He'd sent Hedwig off with a note to Draco that morning when he'd first woke up before he'd went to see Dumbledore about his vision. He wanted, no needed, Draco to be safe. Voldemort was out for his blood and it shook him to his very core. Dumbledore had reassured him repeatedly that Draco would be fine.

Descending the stairs quickly and rushing to the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry hoped and prayed he would see his beautiful white owl today- returning with an actual letter from Draco. Upon entering the Great Hall, a bit late from reading Draco's journal, Harry immediately spotted Blaise again. The other Slytherins were no longer bothering him and he sat alone, the space next to him empty. Harry rushed up to the Slytherin table, ignoring the Gryffindors calling for him and sat down in Draco's normal spot. Blaise turned, a thorough tongue lashing ready, and sighed,

"Oh, s'just you. What do you need, Harry? Is something wrong?"

"No. Well, yes. Sort of. Have you heard from Draco?"

"No, I haven't. Not a peep since he left, why?" Blaise asked, glaring at Pansy who was trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I'm just really worried...I'll have to tell you later, I guess," Harry whispered, glaring at Pansy and the other Slytherins as well. Blaise rose from the table, gesturing for Harry to follow and he did. They walked outside, where the air was cool and the sky was already lit up by the morning sun. It was too early for anyone to walk up on them here.

"Go ahead," Blaise said, making a rolling gesture with his hand.

"See, I can see what Voldemort sees," Harry rushed. Blaise's eyebrows shot up, "not like, all the time, but sometimes. It's usually in the form of a really bad nightmare- because of my scar. He's really really sodding angry with Lucius and Draco right now, he's ordered a whole lot of Death Eaters to hunt him down."

"Does Dumbledore know this?" Blaise asked quietly, a look of worry on his face. Harry nodded,

"he thinks they'll be fine. Says they're too smart to get caught. I sent Draco an owl anyway, to warn him. I hope she comes back today..."

"He's right you know. Lucius is a vicious and cold blooded man when it comes to Draco, and Draco will take any Death Eater whom actually sides with Voldemort as a direct threat to your safety- they can handle those bumbling fools. You needn't worry about that," Blaise said, opening the door and waiting for Harry to go through- like a gentleman of course.

"Just... let me know, if your ring tells you anything. Please, I need to know." Harry said, walking through. Several smaller first and second years stared at them in awe- leaving and entering the Great Hall. Blaise gave them all a scathing glare while Harry smiled and they scampered off, still watching over their shoulders.

"I will immediately contact you if they alert me to anything," Blaise said, walking back into the Great Hall, "do not fret so about it, though Draco would be flattered; Lucius would deem it foolish."

The owl post was arriving now so Harry quickly went back to his seat, watching for Hedwig. He didn't see her anywhere in the mass of feathers. His friends were already there.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked, watching Harry curiously.

"Have you seen Hedwig?" Harry replied. Ron shook his head.

"I did, this morning. She didn't have a letter though, Harry, sorry," Ginny said, biting into a biscuit.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, feeling like he would vomit. Ginny nodded and Harry went back to watching the post.

"Has something happened Harry?" Hermione asked, taking her copy of the Daily Prophey as it arrived and setting it aside for now, watching her friend. Harry quickly explained the nightmare and they all began to watch the owls with Harry until they were all gone, not even Draco's classic black owl with a gift. Harry sighed, looking down and looking at all the other students. His friends did as well, all of them just now noticing the hushed chatter and whispers over Daily Phrophets throughout the school. A feeling of dread sank into Harry's stomach as Hermione snatched up her copy, unrolling it and checking it out,

"Oh. Oh, Harry," she said softly, handing him the paper.

There on the front page was the Dark Mark the Death Eaters usually left behind in smoke, moving about as its snake tongue slithered. The skull seemed to be laughing at Harry. Below it, scattered on the ground was the rubble of what had been a small grouping of muggle housing, according to the article. Harry stood, shaking, and readying himself to run when he saw it. In the top right hand corner was something no one else had noticed, Hedwig sailing through the air, Harry's letter still attached firmly to her talons. Harry read over the article, talking about the attack the night before, and the strangely large amount of blood that didn't appear to be muggle in origin at all. The author, Rita Skeeter, speculated that some Death Eaters had been mangled in the destruction of their own spells.

Harry had just enough time to register in his mind that Blaise was running along the table to him when he fainted, falling into the Slytherin who had just reached them. Blaise scowled, pulling Harry away from the table as Ron jumped up, scooping his best friend into his arms and shouting he'd take him to the infirmary. The other two, Hermione and Ginny, stood and followed behind their friend dutifully. Blaise was the only one left standing there, glaring down the curious glares of the rest of the school as a final owl, black and silken swooped into the Great Hall. He held out one arm and the black eagle owl greatfully landed, hooing softly. Blaise nodded,

"Hello, Adduco, you're late."

When Blaise entered the infirmary, in a flourish of green and silver, Harry was holding tightly to Hermione who was soothingly rubbing his back while Ron and Ginny stood gaurd.

"We're all going to stay here with you over the break, Harry," Ginny said and the others nodding, stating that they would as well.

"You guys don't have to do that- you're supposed to leave tomorrow," Harry said, his voice breaking a bit.

"Yes, we do. We're your friends, this is what friends do." Hermione cooed, petting his hair.

"You people are all very sappy, it's disgusting frankly," Blaise sneered, looking disgusted, "now look here, Potter, Adduco has arrived. Flew in just as you fainted and he has a gift for you." Blaise gestured to the black owl who was holding out a leg, waiting for Harry to take the letter. He quickly did, smiling,

**Mon Amour,**

**Pay no attention to the drivel Rita Skeeter writes- you should be aware of this now, of all people. Hedwig arrived early this morning, and I sent her safely on her way. I know you are worried, and you need not do that. I am fine. I will admit that I was at the muggle homes when they attacked, travelling through. The blood that was spilled was not my own, so fret not. I will be arriving sooner than expected, the same day that everyone else is leaving. Know that I am okay, and will continue to be so. **

**I am flattered that you miss me this much, my love, as I miss you as well. I can not wait to hold you in my arms again. Be safe, mon amsouer, be careful. I have retrieved your gift successfully and Father says that my wings have grown to their full extent. I can not wait for you to see them. **

**Father will be arriving tonight, before myself, as I still have a few things to work out. Do not worry about that, either, and stop scrunching your face at this letter- it's unbecoming of you. **(at this Harry laughed, straightening his facial features which indeed had been scrunched up at the idea of Lucius leaving Draco on his own) **Tell Blaise to be ready for my return. This is the last piece of parchment that I brought with me, and I would much rather write you than him. I cannot wait to see you again, I hope you take great joy in your gift. Je t'aime, mon amour.**

**Until then,**

**Draco**

Harry took the green stick that had been in the letter and looked it over lovingly. He still had no idea what it was but he liked it so much more at this moment, a sign that Draco was okay.

"What's jay tame?" Harry asked, looking around at his friends who looked just as confused as he did. He looked at Blaise who shrugged and then realization dawned on him.

"Not jay tame, je t'aime," he said, shaking his head, "s'I love you, in french."

Ginny and Hermione cooed while Ron gagged, Harry blushed, and Blaise just stood back, a look of distaste on his face for their sappiness, muttering something about sappy Gryffindors and Hufflepuff.

"Draco says he'll be back sooner than he thought. Says you should be ready, Blaise, do you know what that means?" Harry asked, eyeing the dark skinned Slytherin. Blaise nodded,

"I do. I told you he was fine, Draco is not one for forsaking his own safety."

"Lucius will be back tonight, too." Harry added, carefully folding the letter back up and putting it in his pocket.

"Ah, excellent, then everything went a bit easier than planned. There is no need to worry, Lucius would never leave one of us without knowing we were safe."

"I hope you're right, Blaise." Harry said wistfully, grinning a bit now. Blaise just nodded curtly and strolled out.

"Still creepy." Ron muttered.

They were all sitting in the Great Hall for the leaving celebration, eating and chatting jovially amongst themselves when Lucius Malfoy strolled in, looking for all the world as if he had never left. He nodded curtly at Harry before taking his seat at the Head table and eating himself. When dinner was over, Harry followed him into the hallway.

"Lucius!" he called and the man slowed his step and came to a stop, waiting patiently for Harry to catch up.

"Yes?"

"Draco... he's okay, right?" Harry asked, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Do not look so nervous, Harry, it's unbecoming of someone to be so deeply associated with the Malfoy line," Lucius scolded, causing Harry to stand up straighter and make eye contact, "and yes, Draco is well, he sends his love." With that, he assumed the conversation was over, turning to leave before Harry stopped him again.

"Lucius, sir, I was wondering; do I have your blessings to be with Draco? I mean, his amesouer?" he asked, doing his best to sound like Draco and stand like Draco for the elder Malfoy. Lucius smiled genuinely at him, bowing a bit. This was a change for Lucius and Harry took a quick and wary step back.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. I was not aware that you were going to so closely follow our traditions- I am, flattered."

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy," Harry said, trying to hide his joy, "I would do anything for Draco."

"I see that. Do try to behave yourself, Harry. I am going to retire to my quarters now, I am fated to deal with Narcissa's divorce tomorrow afternoon, you understand."

"I do, Lucius. Sleep well, and good luck." Harry replied, bowing a bit himself. He wasn't sure why, but it seemed appropriate. Lucius smirked at him, shaking his head slightly.

"I will, though luck is not needed where that... woman is concerned. Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Lucius." Harry replied, as they both turned and went their seperate ways. Just around the corner Blaise was waiting for him with his friends, a mischievious smile on his face.

"I think you just bonded." Ron said, shivering. Harry smiled, looking over at Blaise who nodded his agreement,

"You did well, Potter, very well."

AN: Some truly exciting shit is about to go down. I'm bringing in the twins! YAY for the twins! Yay for Molly in all her fury, I'm telling you, it's about to get cool. I'm very excited, Harry's going to show his Marauder bloodlines :)))


	12. Chapter 12

**My Dear Volaticus**

by kittenvks

Disclaimer: I own nothing

warnings: HPDM, slash, yaoi, homosexuality. Don't like it? Don't read it. Flamers to the left.

**Chapter Twelve: The Awesome and Amazing Wrath of one Pissed off Harry Potter**

**AN: And here it is! This is my favorite chapter! REVIEWS REVIEWS! Lexi, Fiona, you're gonna love this!**

Harry sat quietly in the Gryffindor Commons, chatting amicably with his friends. It turned out that Seamus had been seen wooing someone else, that someone being Terry Boot, the Ravenclaw. Terry had apparently been more than accepting of Seamus' affections and they'd been spotting leaving for the train together that evening. Harry was more than glad that Seamus had found someone who could put up with him. Harry loved the irishman, but not like Draco, more like how he felt for Ron. He watched his friends lovingly as they all gathered around him, playing wizarding chess and exploding snap or already studying for school starting back. Ginny kept a watchful eye on the Marauders Map as it was currently her turn. Lucius had left in a hurry, stopping only to wish Harry and Blaise a good day. Blaise had stayed behind as well and was currently trapsing about the castle randomly, according to the map.

Harry's stomach was filled with butterflies, expecting Draco back that night. He hadn't really wanted to be with his friends right now but rather in Draco's rooms, napping in his bed and awaiting his return. Unfortunately, he had been neglecting them for the blonde and he knew it. He'd received a quick note on a shred of scratch parchment that Draco would be there tonight, and that soon they would be bonded. Harry shivered, as he had every time he'd thought of the letter, still in his pocket. He knew the blonde meant business and then Harry would really be neglecting his friends, due to the bonding. He'd told them and apologized, nearly making Ron faint at the thought of what they'd be doing in that time, but all of them understood and were more than happy to keep each other company during the time Harry would be... otherwise occupied. Harry blushed at his own thoughts of the charming Slytherin, wondering what he really would be like in bed.

There was a knock at the portrait door, startling them all as Ginny grabbed for the map, having abandoned it for a moment to try and best her brother at wizarding chess. Harry watched her hopefully as she scanned it. Finished, she shook her head,

"He's not here, it's just Blaise."

Harry jumped up, swinging open the door and inviting the Slytherin in. Blaise stayed to the shadows, merely shaking his head. He held up his hand, the ring glinting different colors in the light of the Gryffindor fire,

"We're being paged, Potter, let's go." Harry grinned brightly back at his friends,

"He's back!" and he bounded out the door, racing past Blaise and down the cooridor much to Blaise's dismay and the laughter of his friends as they all followed.

Harry took the steps two and three at a time, stumbling only once before racing down the cooridor and out the front doors, swinging them open with a bang. For a moment he paused, scanning the immediate area. The half moon was lighting up the grounds beautifully and he caught a flash of pale hair and dark robes closer to the gates. He could hear his friends approaching but didn't wait, taking off again toward Draco.

Draco stopped upon seeing Harry racing toward him, barefoot of all things, and opened his arms- smiling. Harry sprung into them happily, nearly topppling them both over. Draco laughed, pulling Harry tightly too him and nuzzling his face.

"I missed you, too, mon amour," he purred causing Harry to shiver. Draco scowled, "barefoot and no coat, in this weather? You'll be sick." Harry pulled back to look at the blonde, eyes gleaming.

"I don't care," he countered, "you can just spend all your time taking care of me again." and with that he leaned in quickly, planting a rough and passionate kiss on Draco's soft lips. Draco seemed to melt into this paricular kiss, his hands roaming willfully, grabbing Harry's arse and pulling him up a bit to deepend the kiss. Harry moaned into his mouth and it was Draco's turn to shiver. Cat calls, whistles and cheers called down to them from the school and they unwillingly seperated, both smirking.

"Again," Draco said, leaning their foreheads together, "I can not wait to make you mine." Harry smiled, taking his hand and began to lead him back to the castle, feeling his feet warm up after only a few feet. He looked down and then up at Draco who just shrugged.

"Been practicing?" Harry asked. Draco nodded, glancing up to see the others approaching.

"I have. After the necessary greetings and such I want to show you."

"I can't wait." Harry replied as Blaise reached them first, pulling Draco into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you returned safely, Draco." he said after the quick embrace. Draco nodded cooly in understanding, smirking a bit.

"I was successful, Blaise, it's been a wonderful week."

"Good, then you got the gift, no problems?"

"Other than the Death Eater attack? No problems at all, it was quite easy really. Easier than I expected it to be. I've been training more with Father," Draco replied chattily. Blaise nodded, grinning now,

"I'm so glad you're back. These Gryffindors are a sappy and sentimental lot."

"We can hear you." Ginny said, crossing her arms over her chest. Blaise scowled at her,

"I never said you couldn't."

"So what happened with the Death Eaters, Draco?" Hermione asked as they walked along. Blaise turned from his bickering with Ginny, eager to hear what Draco had to say.

"Er... well, they just sort of appeared. We hadn't expected them to be able to track us, especially moving through Muggle London. Father suspects that they were going to attack that area anyway and just happened upon us. Or we happened upon them, it all went by very quickly," Draco replied, "they haven't sorted through the bodies yet- the ministry- but, they'll find Bellatrix LeStrange there, among others."

"Your Father took out Bellatrix?!" Ron asked, looking on in awe.

"No, I did. She's a mouthy little twat." Draco replied, causing Hermione to snort with laughter. Blaise went back to his bickering with Ginny and they all walked along quietly.

As they reached the entrance hall, Dumbledore and Snape were awaiting them with their greetings. Snape wore his arm in a brace and was glaring at Draco, though no real malice was there.

"Welcome back, Mr. Malfoy!" Dumbledore greeted, smiling.

"Very good, Draco, though you didn't have to be so," he gestured with his free arm to his injured one, "playful."

"Ah, godfather, bitter are we? I believe you walked into that one." Draco laughed, "good day, Headmaster, it is good to be back. However, I've been gone for quite some time and would like to catch up on everything with Harry. If you'll all excuse us?"

Dumbledore and Snape nodded with the others though Ginny and Hermione were blushing and Ron was pulling faces at Draco and Blaise.

"I will see you in the morning, Blaise, and we will continue our discussion." Draco added, already being pulled in the direction of his rooms by an eager Harry. Blaise nodded in understanding, laughing softly. Harry Potter never was one for formalities.

Just as soon as the portrait opened, Harry was on Draco again, kissing him feverishly. Draco smiled when they pulled apart, leading Harry up the stairs to the bedroom.

"You didn't get hurt did you?" Harry asked, scanning over the blonde's clothing. There were too many layers to be able to tell. Draco smiled, shaking his head.

"Few bruises and scrapes, already healed. I'm good as new."

"I haven't gotten your gift yet," Harry said absently, pulling Draco down onto the bed and curling around him.

"That's alright, Harry, I don't care what you get me."

"We still need to get Sirius down here too," Harry added, staring off into the darkness of the room. He was still worried about Sirius too, and why he couldn't write back. Was he in danger? Sighing, Harry nuzzled Draco a bit before sitting up.

"We'll figure it all out, love. Calm yourself, I don't like to see you so worried."

"Alright," Harry agreed, there was nothing they could do right now anyway. "Let's see those wings."

Draco grinned mischieviously, slipping off the soft jacket he wore and then undoing each button of his shirt slowly. Harry just watched, debating whether or not tradition was really worth it all. Draco's wings spread about behind him now, a dazzling gunmetal gray as he stiffened the feathers. It was easily a twenty foot wingspan.

"Wow." was all Harry could think of. Draco preened, watching Harry watch him.

"You like them?" he asked.

"Yes, they're beautiful! Can you uh...err can you fly okay now?"

"Indeed, I can. I'll take you out with me, mon amor, one night. When it's not so blasted cold and I'm not so tired."

"Okay, Draco, that would be amazing." Harry replied wistfully. Why did it have to be so cold?

The next morning Harry and Draco awoke to banging on the bedroom door. Startled, Draco's wings unfurled behind him and around Harry.

"Who is it?!"

"Hermione! Draco! You've got to get up! Hurry!" Harry's friend screamed from the other side of the door. Draco and Harry both scrambled out of bed, racing down the steps, already wide awake. Hermione was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, "Aurors are here, Draco, they were on their way to Dumbledore's office, they're talking about arresting you!"

"WHAT?!" Harry and Draco cried out in unison. The portrait hole swung open again, Ron and Blaise crashing through and closing it tightly behind them.

"They're on their way up here!" Ron cried out and Blaise drew his wand as Harry rushed past the stunned Draco, wand drawn and also pointed at the door.

As Dumbledore stepped through, three Aurors behind him, he rose his arms. His robes swayed out, blocking the Aurors from direct sight.

"Sod off! You're not taking him anywhere!" Blaise snarled viciously. Dumbledore sighed.

"Students, put your wands down! I SAID PUT YOUR WANDS DOWN!" they all did, albeit bregrudgingly. Dumbledore walked around the room, signalling for Aurors to stay where they were, taking all their wands and holding them. "That will be enough."

"Draco Malfoy," one said, stepping forward, "We are here to place you under arrest."

"BULLSHIT!" Harry snarled, lunging for the Auror. Hermione stood in his way,

"Harry, I understand you're upset but you can't fight an auror!"

"The hell I can't, don't you bloody touch him!" Harry snapped, snarling at the Auror who reached for Draco. Draco looked stunned, staring at the Auror who was approaching him. Another spoke up, stepping forward,

"Mr. Malfoy, if you'd please come with us?"

"Under what charges?" Draco snapped, "I have the right to know."

"Assisting wanted criminals, Mr. Malfoy, certainly." the first said, stepping closer. Then, in a lower tone, he snarled, "your daddy can't protect you now."

"Oh, but I can." Blaise snapped, stepping out from the crowd, "do you realize that I get more money as a weekly allowance than you'll make in your whole bloody life?! I'll own every one of you before this over. Fucking plebians."

"If you take him, I swear to Merlin-" Harry yelled, approaching the Auror who was putting Draco in magical restraints now.

"Harry, you've got to calm down." Draco said calmly, moving himself in front of the Gryffindor and glaring at the offending Auror before turning to Harry. "It's okay, love, they have nothing to charge me with. I've assisted no criminal."

"Who was he assisting anyway?" Hermione snapped viciously.

"Peter Pettigrew." a familiar voice, one of the Aurors said.

"Harry, I did not. You know this," Draco pleaded at the shocked look on Harry's face.

Harry grabbed Draco, pulling him into a passionate kiss before turning to the other Aurors and spotting Nymphadora Tonks.

"Tonks? How? How could you do this? He wouldn't help that filth. He wouldn't hurt me like that!" he hissed, gesturing at Draco. She sighed, looking exasperated.

"It will be alright Harry."

"No," Harry snapped, "it won't. You-" he turned to the offensive Auror, "will release him back to me, by tonight."

"Oh? Or what Mr. Potter?" the Auror sneered. Harry laughed loudly,

"Or you can fight your own god damned war." his voice was so quiet, so menacing that even Snape would have been proud. Every person in the room stared. "I mean it," Harry snapped, "I'm sick of all this. I'll not fight anymore, not one more damned time for you people. You expect a lot of children to fight your battles for you- it's ludicrous. You take every thing from me, I'm allowed no freedoms. If you take Draco, then you will regret it- mark my fucking words."

"If one blonde hair on his head is out of place, if he spends one night in Azkaban, I will personally bring down the wrath of the entire Zabini and Malfoy families." Blaise said cooly. "The Ministry will fall."

"Black and Potter will be in that fight as well." Harry bit out, clinging to Draco.

"Let's go, Mr. Malfoy." The Auror said, looking a bit frightened and dragging Draco along.

"Blaise! Take care of Harry, get Father! Harry! I'll see you- by tonight- I promise."

"I know you will," Harry called after them. They followed the Aurors and Draco out into the hall where an allowed portkey waited. Then, that was it, they were gone. Snape came running in then, too late.

"Are they gone?" he asked, breathless. Harry just nodded, collapsing to his knees and looking dejected. Snape glared at Dumbledore who had handed their wands to Hermione and walked off, Snape trailing behind and peppering the Headmaster with questions. Ginny came running past them, collapsing next to Harry and taking him in a hug.

"This isn't over, Potter. Stand. We will fight." Blaise snarled, reaching for Harry. Harry looked up, meeting his eyes, now looking less like black silk and more like lit coals.

"How- who- they can't do this!" Hermione cried, leaning into Ron. Harry looked to her too. Even Ron looked upset. Ginny was going as far as having tears in her eyes. Harry growled, sounding much like his Volaticus counterpart and took Blaise's hand.

"Let's go, back in the rooms, everyone!" They all scattered in while Harry told off the portrait, letting it know not to let anyone else in- no one.

"Alright, the plan is to get Draco back. We need a how." Blaise said, pacing and looking at the books on the shelves.

"I wouldn't mind a bit of revenge either." Harry snapped, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"We should go to the library, figure this out," Hermione said. Harry raced up the stairs, grabbing the first shirt he saw- Draco's from the night before and came back down. His trainers were by the door and he sat down pulling them on,

"I'm going up there if we can't figure it out, I'll break him free if I have to."

"You can't do that just yet, if Draco saw you get hit by a hex... well, he might really be charged with commiting murder." Ginny said, Blaise nodded in agreement,

"be sure of that, Harry. Draco could have broken free from those restraints if he so chose. He could have escaped, best to stay here and fight for now."

They were halfway to the library when they ran into Snape, strolling angrily down the hallways and looking for all the world like he wanted blood. When he saw the group he stopped, mid step, and stared for a moment.

"I hope you students aren't out causing trouble." he said calmly.

"Oh, of course not, sir." Blaise said, voice dripping with sarcasm and venom. Snape nodded at him calmly.

"And I trust, Mr. Weasley, that your family- especially those ridiculous twins and their inventions, are not involved in this?"

"No sir," Ron said, looking a bit distraught. Snape was obviously going to take his wrath out on someone.

"No, of course not. No massive amounts of Howlers either. Correct, Miss Granger?"

Hermione smirked at this, as did Harry and Blaise.

"No sir, we wouldn't dare." she said.

"I thought so. Hogwarts does have a lot owls you know." Snape said thoughtfully. Then, turning to Ginny and Ron, "I hear your mother sends a decent howler." Ron blushed bright red and nodded. "Mr. Potter, I know you're familiar with the room of requirement?"

"Yes sir?" Harry asked, confused.

"Ah, then I won't see you near that either? With it's untraceable floos and such, it's just not necessary, and not befitting the high honor of this school or it's students."

"Yes sir," Harry smiled, "we'll stay far away from there, sir."

"I'm glad we understand Potter, Zabini, Granger, Weasleys. I would hate to have to expell you lot for harrassing the Ministry, though I believe you would do it in a manner unknown, I would know. I'd hate to catch you sneaking around that room and give you detentions as well."

"We're merely going to the library to study, Professor Snape." Hermione said. Snape nodded and strolled off with a 'see that you do'. Blaise snorted, looking at them all.

"Professor!" Harry called after the retreating Snape's back. Snape stopped, turning to look at Harry questioningly, "You'll make a great Headmaster one day!"

"Thank you, Potter, and I will have your gifts to you by the morning." Snape said with a curt nod and was gone. Harry smirked.

"That was... unexpected." Ginny said, laughing. The group turned and made their way now to Gryffindor towers. They had letters to write, calls to make.

When all was said and done, they had a rather large group, waiting just outside the doors to the Room of Requirement. Some had been snuck in by use of Invisibility Cloak and Marauders map. However, standing there, waiting to be let in were Harry, Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George, Fred, and Molly. All with bags of goodies for their own.

"Thank you all for coming," Harry said, smiling.

"You're family mate-" Fred said.

"Just another little brother!" George finished.

"Besides, Harry, do you realize how much fun it's going to be to see Mum help us prank the Ministry?" Ron asked, in awe of his mother.

"I will be doing no such thing, Ronald Weasley. I will merely be sending in my informed opinion. What you boys do, now that you're adults, is your own business. Ginny, you're still underage. You'll be helping me." Molly said with a twisted grin.

"This is all very Slytherin of you," Blaise laughed, pushing open the door.

The Room of Requirement had served it's purpose. There were stacks and stacks of howler paper, quills, and ink in all colors. Desks were littered throughout the room. Floos lined the walls and there was a small owlery there.

"Let's get started then," Harry said, closing the door behind them.

Back at the Ministry, Minister Fudge was sitting across from Draco and Lucius Malfoy, both looking rather indignant. Draco still hadn't been allowed to put on a shirt and was wearing his father's cloak against the cold weather. Behind them stood three Aurors and two other men, dressed in dirty and raggedy black robes. They had certainly seen better days.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you telling me that your son was the one to turn in Peter Pettigrew, that he did not assist him as Pettigrew says?" Fudge asked for the hundredth time.

"Are you daft, or just deaf?" One of the cloaked and robbed figures asked angrily.

"Possibly just dumb," the other snapped.

"I agree with all three," Lucius interjected with a snarl. "Release my son, this instant. He has done you a favor- catching such a lothesome fool."

"I want to go see my family, not sit here through this drivel." The first cloaked man snarled. "Let us go."

"*YOU* are free to go." Fudge snapped, "both of you. Get out."

"I'm not leaving till the blondes do. *I'm* not personally risking the wrath of Harry Potter and company."

"What can one child do?" Fudge asked, laughing, "I fear no student."

It was then that the fireplaces on every floor of the ministry, in every room, errupted. They watched as fireworks went off, chasing Aurors and other officials screaming across the floors. Little smoke bombs came out, spewing and dying everything they touched in horrible, clashing colors. There was so much noise, wails and screams and so much sound. That's when the Aurors made the mistake, including those in the room, of opening the windows. They had meant to let out all the smoke so they could see to get to the floos. Instead, they let in owls, around a hundred. The first one stopped, dropping a letter on the Ministers desk.

"GIVE HIM BACK NOW! RIGHT BLOODY NOW, MINISTER FUDGE, IT'S BEEN TWO SODDING HOURS AND I'M TIRED OF WAITING! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED, YOU LOATHSOME TIRED LITTLE-"

The Minister quickly exploded the Howler with a flick of his wand. Others were pouring in, howling.

"YOU CALL YOURSELF THE MINISTER OF MAGIC, YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMNED THING ABOUT OPERAT- *poof*"

But it was too much for the Aurors and everyone in the ministry to keep up with. Howelers came in from every opening, the fireworks and tricks, still pouring through the floos.

"We can't trace it!" An Auror cried.

"Make it stop!"

"JUST LET HIM GO!"

The two cloaked men were laying in the floor now, bodies convulsing with laughter. Draco and Lucius on the other hand, just watched the Minister expectantly. They seemed not to realize that anything was going on at all.

"WHAT IS THIS BUSINESS?!" Fudge roared slamming his fists on the table.

"Minister- please- calm yourself," Lucius said, looking at the man with disdain. He's just a boy. You can not trace all that mess, and Howlers aren't illegal."

"This- Oh, Merlin's trousers, *this* is the wrath of a child, a student." One man wailed, choking on his own laughter.

"A MARAUDER!" The other almost squealed, gasping for breath.

More tricks were pouring in now, people were growing wings, snouts, and tails. One Auror was running around laying eggs.

"Well, that's not something you'd expect to see every day." Draco commented calmly, watching the mayhem.

"Chaos, son. Gryffindors." Lucius replied with a nod. He hadn't failed to notice how no smoke or trick had avoided any truly friendly face.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Fudge shrieked, dodging a rocket.

"Let me go," Draco retorted scathingly.

"FINE! GET OUT! ALL OF YOU, OUT!" he shrieked, ten more howlers landing on his desk and going off all at once. No one in the room had to be told twice and they hurried out, walking- unaffected- through the mayhem. Draco could have sworn he saw two identical faces laughing in the Floo's green flames as he walked by, cornish pixies flooding out before all the Floos shut down. Lucius quickly shut the door behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

**My Dear Volaticus**

by kittenvks

Disclaimer: I own nothing

warnings: HPDM, slash, yaoi, homosexuality. Don't like it? Don't read it. Flamers to the left.

**Chapter Twelve: Gifts, Food, and Bonding**

Dumbledore later found there to be no twins and no Molly, and no one was near the room of requirement, nor were they pulling any outrageous pranks. They were all gathered calmly where he thought they'd be. In the library, looking at Wizarding law books and debating how to free Draco.

"Ah, I see my students are behaving themselves. I just got several rather angry owls from the Ministry. It seems all their parchment has been turned bubblegum pink, by the way. I've always liked bubblegum." Dumbledore said.

"I have too." Harry said thoughtfully, looking down at the book he was holding.

"Miss Weasley, is that Floo powder I smell?" Snape asked, approaching. Ginny looked offended.

"No, sir, it's a new perfume, you don't like it?"

"No, I do not." Snape said cooly.

"Oh, well. If no one likes it," Ginny said with a shrug, looking down at her book.

"It's distasteful really, Gin," Hermione said gently, patting her back. "What did those owls have to do with us, sir?"

"The minister seems to think that every one of you was involved in pulling a rather large prank on the ministry today. He's rather upset." Dumbledore said.

"I sent a howler, as did Blaise," Harry said, nodding to Blaise who looked up from his book and smiled his best Gryffindor smile.

"That was it, Headmaster. Are Howlers illegal?" Blaise asked sweetly, pulling on a few of his dreadlocks thoughtfully.

"No, they are not." Snape replied with a glare.

"Well, Severus, since they've obviously been studying- and you did see them headed here last, let us return. Oh, and Harry, Draco is on his way back to the school. Your gifts in tow, he requests you meet him out front to 'get this over with' as he put it." Dumbeldore said, smiling, eyes twinkling. "I already have the house elves setting everything up. It seems he was kind enough to invite a few of the Weasleys, Molly and the twins. They just happened to be in Hogsmeade today."

"Oh? Hmm, I thought Fred and George were in the shop today." Ginny said, looking up from her book again.

"Guess we won't need these then," Blaise said, drawing his wand and banishing the books. Hermione sighed,

"This is so exciting Harry!"

"No!" Harry cried out, "it's not! I don't have my gifts!"

"As requested, Potter," Snape said, pulling two packages from his cloak. Harry took them and hugged the Professor who just looked akward.

"Thank you! What about my clothes?!"

"I can take care of that, honestly Harry." Blaise said with a few flicks of his wand. He tightened up the shirt- Draco's shirt, and cleaned Harry's jeans. "That'll be enough, this is very informal."

"Well, let's go then!" Harry said happily, and they all rushed out the doors.

The house elves had set up the Great Hall beautifully. One long table was there, filled with foods and drinks, there was a space cleared for dancing and only the Gryffindor and Slytherin flags stayed behind. Against another wall were places for them all to sit and eat. Harry smiled, inviting everyone to go on in just as Lucius came up behind him.

"Harry, it's nice to have you in our family," he said. They were standing alone for now.

"Thank you Lucius, it really is an honor." Harry said, smiling, "when do we do the gifts though?"

"Ah, Draco is working on that as of right now, I believe he's just outside."

"Well, here's your gift, sir," Harry said, passing Lucius one of the packages. Lucius smiled and bowed.

"I shall open it as soon as you're outside. Come along, the gift exchanging is meant for family only." Lucius said, guiding Harry toward the doors. He nodded quickly to Blaise who nodded back, agreeing to keep everyone in the Great Hall.

"But, sir, I don't understand. I know my parents can't be here and Sirius- I don't know where he is! Doesn't he have to be here?"

"He does." Lucius said, nodding as he opened the door. Harry walked out, still talking to Lucius.

"Then what do we do? He's a wanted man, a criminal!" Harry said, turning to find Draco. He was there, now wearing a shirt he'd picked up on the way. He wrapped Harry in his arms, smiling.

"Accio vase," he whispered, holding out his hand. It wasn't long before the vase with the green sticks came to him. He smiled brilliantly at Harry, guiding him to sit down while Lucius stood off to the side behind his son. "Are you ready, my love?" Harry nodded, handing Draco his gift. Draco waved a hand calmly over the sticks- whispering an incantation.

Harry watched in awe as the seemed to relax then, and grow. They bloomed beautifully, into a group of startlingly white lillies. As the last one opened, something fell out and Harry deftly caught it as he would any snitch.

"Draco, lillies, they're... my favorite..." he opened his hand, startled to see a ring in his hand. The Malfoy crest ring, his. He hugged Draco tightly, "it's perfect, it's all perfect- I love it! Now, do yours, go!" He watched with wide eyes as Draco opened his own gift, a rather intricately designed hand mirror. He gasped, looking it over closely.

"Is this the Potter family crest?" Draco asked, looking at the back of the mirror and then back up at Harry who nodded. Draco hugged him tightly, smiling.

"Snape got it for me, Merlin knows where he found it, and I have the other with your crest. It's so we can always talk, they're charmed or something- Lucius, can you open yours now?"

"I would, but it seems Draco isn't done," Lucius said, smirking and still holding his package carefully. Harry frowned, looking at Draco,

"What else did you get? I only got you one thing, Draco, that's not fair!"

"You can make up for it later, love." Draco smiled, draping an arm across Harry's shoulder and pointing to the path that led up to the school. "I thought, since we're family now, that you might like a pet." Standing there, just out of Harry's direct sight where he couldn't be seen right away, was Remus Lupin and a very large black dog. Harry cried out, running toward them, even though he didn't have to go far.

Sirius Black transformed, hugging Harry tightly and spinning the boy around.

"What you did in the Ministry, Prongslett, your father would have been proud," Sirius whispered, patting the sobbing Harry on the back. Remus nodded,

"It's true, Harry, that was in true Marauder fashion! A wonderful thing to see!"

Harry laughed, pulling back from them and looking them both over,

"I don't know what you're talking about. I merely sent a howler. I was in the library all night." Sirius and Remus both laughed, hugging him again.

"That's right, Harry, of course you were."

Draco walked up behind them, Lucius following. He wrapped his arms around Harry causually, smiling at how happy the Gryffindors were, even if it was sappy. Harry leaned into him, laughing before he stiffened up and looked around nervously.

"But- Sirius- you can't just be out here, what if someone sees you?"

"Ah, that was your boyfriends gift to me Harry. My freedom!" Sirius laughed pulling Draco into a hug too, which the blonde quickly ducked out of, straightening his hair and clothes. Sirius just laughed at him and handed Harry his papers.

"He didn't assist Peter, Harry, he caught him." Remus said, watching the thoughts run over Harry's face.

"You- you captured Peter Pettigrew?"

"Harry, really, do you know who my Father is? It wasn't that hard to find him due to that, and capturing him was even easier- not much of a fight in that one."

"Not much of anything worthy in that one," Sirius said scathingly. Harry turned, watching Lucius,

"Well? Go on, *now* it's your turn." he said, smiling expectantly. Lucius sighed and opened his own present, pulling out a small and empty vase.

"What's this?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. It appeared to be a normal vase.

"Well, since Draco and I will be staying here for the next long while- and it is one of the safest places around... and Grimmauld, which is just as safe... and he's finished growing his wings, I'm perfectly capable of looking after him. He's a man now, too. I guess, what I'm saying Lucius, is that you're free to go. That vase, it's a portkey. I decided to let you activate it, and it will, tapping it three times will bring you straight back here, to Draco but with two taps from your wand, it will take you to a hotel in Romania, where you've got an open invitation to stay as long as you'd like."

Lucius looked at the vase, and then at Harry and Draco gasped. Lucius moved forward then, faster than what was normal, but since he wasn't normal- and was a very poweful Volaticus, he cleared the space with ease. He even managed to drop his cane, enveloping Harry in a tight hug that was as frightening as it was loving.

"Bless you, dear boy." he said, smiling and he tucked the vase into his robes. Draco smiled and was immediately hugged as well.

"Draco- I will stay for the rest of your celebration. However, I do think he has a point. You're a man now, Draco, I will depart when it's done."

"Do attempt to not come home alone, Father" Draco laughed, hugging his father back. These moments were few and far between and he relished in it.

When they entered the Great Hall again, holding hands, everyone cheered. They stood, yelling and whistling, sending different colored sparks into the air and hugging them all. Except for Lucius and Blaise who retreated to the corner with Snape.

"Sirius!" Hermione cried out, flinging herself at the laughing man.

"Draco caught Pettigrew!" Harry explained excitedly, still holding the blondes hand. Draco looked terribly out of place, though not uncomfortable. It was clear he was doing what Harry wanted. Molly seemed rather enamored with him, pulling him away to chat a bit and hugging him. Then, something happened that no one else expected, except for Harry. Ron Weasley hugged Draco Malfoy. It was possibly the most amazing thing any of them had ever seen and just as uncomfortable for Draco as Harry's hug from Lucius.

"I'm putting that one in the penseive," Hermione said, leaning over to Harry who looked shocked.

"You have a pensieve? Get rid of that thing!" he said as if it were embarrasing photos of some sort. It pretty much was. Hermione just laughed as music began to play and Draco ducked out of the sudden Weasley invasion, offering his hand out to Harry.

"Care to dance, my love?" he asked quietly. Harry shook his head violently.

"Nope, don't dance. I'm no good at it,"

"Then let me lead you," Draco said, pulling Harry onto the dance floor anyway. It started out a bit awkwardly but Draco was patient and in no time Harry relaxed and allowed Draco to spin him about in some form of waltz. He thought it was a waltz anyway, he wasn't really paying attention. He only had eyes for Draco who was laughing and spinning them about easily, no doubt something he'd learned over the years. He was a Malfoy, afterall. Harry leaned into him as the song slowed and he realized that everyone was dancing. Dumbledore danced with McGonagall, Hermione with Ron, Blaise and Ginny, the twins were together, Molly danced with Arthur who'd arrived at some point during their dancing, and Remus and Sirius danced together as well. Lucius and Snape stood in the corner, talking quietly. This was the way it should be.

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"When, exactly can we tell tradition to bugger off?" Draco chuckled at this, holding Harry tighter.

"Later, mon amour, patience is a virtue."

"Patience and virtue can bugger off too," Harry teased, leading Draco toward the refreshments and leaning into him as they ate and drank.

"This is perfect, I think," Draco whispered, leaning in. Harry nodded in agreement, watching all their loved ones.

"Think Ginny and Blaise will hook up?"

"Doubtful, Blaise is a bit hard to handle." Draco said, smirking. "Though, she is technically a pureblood."

"They've been playfully bickering all day. I think it's their fiery way of flirting. Besides, how is Blaise hard to handle? You haven't seen hard to handle till you've seen Ginny flip the switch. She's a loon, secretly of course."

"Of course." Draco chuckled, taking Harry's hand in his. They mingled for about another hour, talking excitedly with everyone. Harry had just excused himself to look for Draco when he realized the Volaticus was gone and Lucius was saying his goodbyes. Peering out the door of the Great Hall, Harry found Draco there, grabbing him and pulling him into a searing kiss behind the door.

"Now tradition, and virtue, and patience can bugger off." he whispered huskily. Harry nodded, feeling a bit drunk as Draco pulled him quickly up the stairs and through the cooridors. He was yelling the password before they even reached the portrait, pulling Harry through and falling to the couch dramatically before the portrait even swung shut behind him. Draco ravaged Harry's mouth, tugging at his clothes and his own. It was all Harry could do to hold on, and he didn't care, he was more than happy to please the Volaticus, currently nipping at the nape of his neck, elliciting a moan from Harry,

"D-Draco."

Draco snarled, lifting Harry up easily and trudging up the stairs. He deposted Harry on the bed, straddling the boy and watching him for a moment before resuming his minstrations. In no time their clothes were discarded and Draco paused again, sitting up on his knees to really look Harry over. The smaller boy whined, writhing beneath him and Draco smirked. Harry scowled, lunging forward and pulling Draco back down in a searing kiss. The movement pushed their now bare erections together, sending electricity through both men. They moaned in unison, both rocking gently back and forth, arching into each other.

Draco blindly reached for the nightstand, desperately trying to find the drawer with one hand and succeeding only after he'd knocked two pictures into the floor. Grabbing the lube from the drawer he hastily managed to make another mess but did get his fingers take care of. He pulled back, kissing down Harry's neck and chest softly, feeling the other boy relax. He grinned against the lightly tanned skin, slipping one digit into Harry. He hissed in pain for a moment and Draco's head snapped up, watching the other carefully. Harry managed a weak smile.

"Are you sure, mon amour?" Draco asked, his voice rough.

"Please," Harry pleaded, moving down against Draco's finger. The blonde gasped, his erection twitching and Harry reached out to grab it, stroking it softly while Draco continued loosening him up. "please, Draco, please," Harry begged between gasps and Draco obliged, stradling the smaller man and positioning himself. He leaned forward, entertwining his hands in Harry's, nuzzling the raven hair with his face as he entered him slowly, sheathing himself. Harry hissed, biting into Draco's shoulder and they stayed still for a long time. When Harry had seemed to get used to it, Draco began again, moving very slowly and watching Harry carefully with lust filled silver eyes. Harry opened his, pulling his head back and turning so that he could look into those eyes. It hurt, of course it did, but it wasn't too bad. Draco obviously wanted it and if he wanted something then Harry did too. It was rather painful and he wondered somewhere in the back of his mind if it would always hurt.

Draco never claimed to be a mind reader but who needed to be with Harry? His emotions and thoughts were written clearly on his face and in his eyes. Draco leaned forward, capturing Harry's lips with his and shoved himself deeper, hitting the little bundle of nerves with ease and Harry cried out, bucking against him. Draco smiled as Harry's arms flung around him, nails digging into the pale skin and he did it again. Harry bucked, pleading now, and Draco quickly obliged, grabbing Harry's erection with one hand and stroking it quickly, becoming a bit roughter with his thrusts and Harry continued to moan and mewl his name. Just the sounds Harry was making were driving Draco insane and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. A wave of magic burst out of both of them as they climaxed, washing over eachother and causing them to cling that much tighter to one another.

With a wave of his hand, Draco cleaned them both up with his wandless magic and righted the mess he'd made in his own desperation.

"Harry?" he whispered, pulling the raven haired boy to him, he was already drifting.

"Hmmm?"

"Was that-?"

"Perfect, Draco, you?"

"I've never been happier." Draco replied as Harry rolled over to him, snuggling into his chest and pulling the covers over his head. One dark gray wing spread out over Harry, covering him completely in the warmth and indefinite safety of the feathers.

Somewhere, no one knew just quite where, another Volaticus' head snapped up, sniffing the breeze softly and feeling the loss. His head dropped forward then, whether in shame or mourning for his loss, no one knew.

"My Lord, it is done."

"Excellent," the other voice hissed back.

AN: REVIEWS! It's a shorter chapter, sorry, they tend to be really long in this one. However, I felt that this was important and I really couldn't follow that last bit with anything so I ended it here. Let me know what you think, I'll be posting another chapter soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**My Dear Volaticus**

by kittenvks

Disclaimer: I own nothing

warnings: HPDM, slash, yaoi, homosexuality. Don't like it? Don't read it. Flamers to the left.

**Chapter Thirteen: Family Time**

**AN: Just a short chapter (and it *is* compared to the others) to establish a few things, along with relationships. Enjoy! **Belldandy: Harry's terrible french is just for you!

When Draco awoke he nearly laughed with joy, feeling the raven haired Boy Who Lived wrapped up like a child in his wings. His heart swelled and he ducked under them as well, kissing Harry's face and eyes and mouth softly and lightly. Harry mumbled something that not even Draco could make heads or tails of, and opened his bright green eyes, smiling.

"Mornin' Draco," he whispered, snuggling back into the blonde's chest.

"Good morning, Harry," Draco whispered back, stroking the smaller man's back, relishing in the feel of bare skin. "I love you."

"Je t'aime, Draco." Harry offered, and though his pronounciation was off just a bit, and the accent was horrid Draco had never heard a more beautiful sound. They lay like that for about an hour, both awake, neither saying anything more and just enjoying eachother's company. Eventually, Harry's stomach growled and Draco made him get up, despite his Gryffindor stubborness.

"Come, love, I'm a bit hungry myself," Draco said, his wings disappearing. Harry sighed and got up at that. He didn't care much if he ate but the Volaticus hadn't eaten much the day before and that wouldn't do.

"Fine," Harry grumbled, sliding out of the bed, "I kinda want to see Sirius again anyway."

"That's the spirit, Harry. Take your cloak, it's cold out." Draco said as Harry laced up his trainers, tossing his own cloak over the top of the Gryffindor. Harry scowled.

"This is yours,"

"It's yours now, think of who you're talking to, I have more." Draco said, pulling his own cloak from the armoire.

"Why are we going outside anyway?" Harry asked, standing and draping Draco's cloak over his arm.

"Well," Draco replied, "you're a Malfoy now, to anyone who counts anyway. As much as I love you, you really do need new clothes."

"Argh, Draco, I hate shopping for clothes."

"Indeed," Draco said, lacing up his boots, "I'm aware. I'll make a deal with you. If you go shopping with me, we'll take everyone else too and have lunch in Diagon. Then, when we get back, we'll play some Quidditch, how's that?"

"Hmmm, okay, I can agree to that." Harry said thoughtfully, "on one other condition."

"I thought only Slytherins made terms?"

"I was almost a Slytherin, remember? Besides, my condition is that we get to burn all the clothes I got from Dudley. I don't believe they'll ever make me go back there now, not with a Volaticus. That wouldn't turn out well, I don't believe, you meeting the Dursleys."

"I don't believe it would either, love." Draco said with a smile. It was a smile not directed at Harry, but one he'd seen directed at his friends and himself a million times. This was Draco's way of promising a threat, this smile. It held a great joy in taking revenge. Draco was quite a bit more dangerous now as it were.

They trudged slowly to the Great Hall, talking about the Dursleys a bit, and their day ahead. When they got there, the Great Hall was the same as it had always been, with one small change. Every single student that had stayed, except for some first year Slytherins, was seated at the Gryffindor table. Even Blaise was there, though he looked extremely agitated.

"Draco, save me." he moaned as they took their seats.

"Breathe, Blaise, remember they're just students."

"Gryffindors, Draco."

"Well, what would you say to a trip to Diagon Alley then? I assume some of them will be there, if not all. My treat."

"Fine. As long as you're there and paying, I'll go."

"I appreciate your sacrifice, Blaise." Draco retorted, rolling his eyes. Harry chuckled, reaching for his juice as he talked to the others. Everyone agreed to go.

"I think I'll be getting some new clothes myself," Sirius replied, scowling at his scruffy outfit, "it'll be nice to not look like a homeless man. Oh, and Harry, guess what?"

"What?"

"You've got a new teacher!" Sirius said, puffing up with pride, "I'm going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor! HA! How's that for ya then?"

"That's excellent Siri!" Harry said smiling.

"If he can remember that it's defense *against* not defense *using*," Remus replied, eyeing the other Gryffindor alumni.

"Moony, that's not nice. Just because I'm a Black, well, that's discrimination!"

"Fighting fire with fire is sometimes an option," Blaise said, looking to Draco, who nodded.

"Agreed. Defense *against* and *using* would be more appropriate."

"What useful Dark things are there, really?" Ron said, rolling his eyes. Draco, Blaise, Sirius, and Remus all turned to look at him.

"A lot, actually, against the Dark Arts anyway." Sirius replied, "how do you think I've managed to stay hidden all these years, besides keeping my head low?"

"You learn that crap in Azkaban?" Ginny asked, genuine curiosity on her face. Everyone turned to Sirius.

"Let's just agree to disagree, and no, I did not. How does one learn the Dark Arts at all without a wand?" Sirius asked curiously, Ginny shrugged,

"then where did you learn the Dark Arts?" Harry asked, not missing the diversion tactic.

"Eh... well, erm..." Sirius looked ashamedly over at Remus.

"I'm betting his mum taught him," Blaise snickered.

"Yes, and his father, I'm sure." Draco replied.

"*Blacks*," Remus said, with a roll of his eyes. They all laughed.

"He does have a point though," Blaise said, "some of the Dark Arts are considered dark merely because they cause a great deal of pain- like the cruciatus though not nearly as extreme, and are useful in a battle."

"Do you know the Dark Arts too?" Ginny asked, Hermione snorted,

"he's a *Zabini*, Ginny, who's best mate's with a *Malfoy*, who are both well known and popular in *Slytherin* and *related* to most of the Dark wizards and witches of our time, don't be obtuse."

"Cheers!" Blaise said, clinking his cup with Draco's who laughed.

"Discrimination, I say!" Sirius said, raising his own glass in a toast. Everyone laughed.

"Seriously, though, not all Dark Wizards and witches come from Slytherin," Remus said calmly, "think of our dear *Scabbers*, now rotting away in Azkaban."

"Don't remind me," Ron grumbled.

"True," Hermione said thoughtfully, "Merlin was a Slytherin."

"He was?" Ginny asked, eyes wide. Draco and Blaise nodded.

"We're not all pureblooded either," Draco said, "Severus, and Voldemort as an example."

"Andromeda was a Slytherin I believe," Remus said, looking to Sirius who nodded.

"Was Regulus a Slytherin?" Harry asked, turning to Sirius as well. Again, he nodded.

"Well they can't all be bad," Ron said with a pointed glare at Blaise and Draco, "though they do tend to be... prats."

"Agreed!" Harry laughed, leaning his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco," Hermione said quietly, causing the noise to die down so they could all hear her. Draco swivelled around Harry so that he could see her properly.

"Yes?"

"These Dark Arts spells that you lot are referring to, do you know those too?"

"Indeed, I do. Probably very similar to those my cousin is speaking of, if not the same." he replied, not disturbed at all by the question.

"Are they illegal?" Hermione asked, still quiet.

"Well, some are. Not all, but of course there are the Unforgiveables, among a few others. Generally though, no, they're not."

"What makes those, the legal ones, Dark?" Ginny asked.

"The pain they cause, or the control they have over their intended target," Blaise offered in explination.

"Or the control they have over the caster," Sirius added with a shiver. Draco nodded at this,

"they're just generally not something you would use in day to day life. I took out two Death Eaters with one though, while I was gone."

"Fighting fire with fire," Blaise added, looking proud of Draco.

"Just because you know the Dark Arts, doesn't make you dark," Sirius said quietly. At this, after the recent conversation, they all nodded or hummed their agreement.

A silky black owl flew in then, soaring over the table and landing gracefully among the plates, offering Harry and Draco it's leg.

"Adduco!" Blaise said, handing the owl a piece of sausage and petting it's head as Draco removed the note, dismissing it with a wave of his hand.

"S'Father," Draco said, reading over the letter, "he sends his love, Blaise... He's made it fine to Romania, Harry, and thanks you... ahh." he read quietly for a moment while the others chatted, only holding the attenion of Blaise and Harry. "She apparently, is very beautiful, there's a long description here. Her name is Sona, and she teaches Dark Arts at Durmstrang."

"How appropriate!" Blaise said approvingly.

"He describes her to have black hair, blacker than yours Harry- appearing almost to have a bluish tint... very curly, and messy, of course she's pale... they're getting on famously." Draco said, folding the letter and putting it into his pocket.

"That's wonderful Draco!" Harry said, smiling brightly.

"Well, I don't know about you lot, but I'm ready to go to Diagon," Ron said with a sigh, putting down his fork. "I want to stop by the joke shop."

"Me too, and I'd like to get a diary," Ginny added in, nodding. Everyone turned to stare at her, "a *normal* diary. Just the regular kind!" she added, laughing.

"There are a few things I'd like to get as well," Hermione said, picking up her rucksack.

"Books," Harry and Ron said, grinning at each other.

With that, they were off, walking into Hogsmeade so they could Floo to Diagon Alley as not everyone there could apparate, or fly. They spent forever in the clothes shop, Twillfitt and Tatting's, just Remus, Sirius and Harry and Draco. Sirius and Draco's appearance on the scene apparently frightened away the rest of the shoppers but the shopkeep didn't mind one bit, considering the wealth they both came from. He waited on them hand and foot, congratulating Sirius several times on his freedom that was announced in the Daily Prophet.

"These things are expensive," Harry said, looking over a pile of clothes. Draco and Sirius just looked at him expectantly, as if he were going to say something important. Sighing with exasperation, Harry took the next lot from Draco and stomped into the changing room to try them on.

"This really should be the last lot," Remus said with a sigh. "You two are too much and Harry and I are growing tired of this."

"I saw some lovely Dragon hide boots over there," Draco said, ignoring his old professor and Sirius walked with him in the direction of the boots.

"Harry, we're going to die here," Remus said, lounging down into his chair.

"Next time, Moony, remind me to bring the invisibility cloak." Harry called out, stepping out from the changing stall. Remus looked him over, and nodded.

"You look fine Harry, they're merely excited."

"I know I look okay," Harry said, blushing a bit, "it's not for that- it's for an escape."

"Where to, do you think?" Remus asked, watching over the two purebloods.

"The Americas, a cave there somewhere I think."

"They'd eventually find us," Remus smiled.

"Yes, but for a moment we would be... free." Harry said wistfully. Remus laughed loudly, shaking his head.

"Okay, you two, we're done." Draco said, handing a bag of galleons to the man as Sirius did and shrinking their bags to fit into one. Sirius muttered something about whiny werewolves and petulant children but happily left, much to Harry and Remus' relief.

"Come on, Moony," Sirius said, dragging the werewolf off toward another shop, "I still have lots more to do." Remus sighed exasperatedly, waving goodbye to the other two.

"I like him," Draco said, tilting his head to the side, "never really liked a family member before, other than Father."

"You're meant for each other." Harry said scathingly, rolling his eyes. Draco merely grinned. Within the hour they had all gathered at a small cafe and had placed their orders for lunch, Draco and Sirius arguing over the bill.

"Just split it!" Remus cried and Blaise nodded, tired of the bickering. Soon, they were all eating, talking jovially.

"I'm going to have Grimmauld fixed up, you're all welcome to come by or stay as long as you'd like." Sirius said thoughtfully, "the right way, not magically."

"We'll probably leave tonight, Harry, we'll be back though." Remus said with a smile. Harry was crestfallen. Draco picked up on it instantly.

"We could help, if you'd like." He offered quietly.

"They are on fall break..." Remus said thoughtfully.

"Can I Sirius? Please?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ron looked on expectantly.

"Draco," Blaise said quietly, gesturing away from the table with a sway of his head. The blonde looked over across the resteraunt and sneered, turning his head quickly away.

"I suppose you could. Sure, that'd be great Harry." Sirius said, watching the Slytherins with interest. Harry smiled and turned his attention to Draco.

"Draco? What is-"

"DRAKIE!" Came the shout from across the room. Ron snickered,

"Drakie?"

"Shut it Weasel," Draco snapped, turning to the approaching- and rather bouncy Slytherin, dragging a rather miffed looking Millicent Bullstrode with her, "Hello, Pansy. Millicent."

"Draco, Pansy, it's Draaay- CO." Blaise said with a sigh, "Millicent, good to see you."

"Malfoy. Blaise," Millicent purred. Blaise looked affronted and scooted backwards, nearly sitting in Ginny's lap. Draco was already as far back as he could go, leaning Harry over at this point. Both girls took this as an offer to sit rather than an attempt at escape, and sat with them.

"Can't stay long, Drake, got things to do, you know," she said chattily, reaching out to touch his arm. Ron and Sirius snickered while Remus and Hermione looked amused. Harry and Ginny looked a bit miffed however, and neither newcomer noticed.

"How've you been, Blaise?" Millicent asked.

"Came out of the closet, yesterday actually." Blaise said in a bit of a panicked stutter. "I'm.. dating someone. So, yes, it's been fine."

"How about you, Drakie?" Pansy purred, "other than hanging out with *Gryffindors* and *convicts*?"

"Actually- *Parkinson*- he's dating me now, so you could expect quite a few *Gryffindors* to be trapsing about." Harry snapped, obviously offended. Draco just nodded dumbly, still staring at Blaise who seemed to have actually paled.

"Scat!" Ginny said, "there's no room for you here, go on, get!"

"I'm quite tired of being mooshed as well, Millie, if you could get up?" Hermione said kindly, squished up tightly to Remus who was nodding in agreement.

"I'm not a cat, Weasley." Millicent snapped, standing. Blaise sighed in relief, moving back where he'd been.

"You're catty." Ginny retorted, shooing at her with her hand.

"Parkinson!" Harry snapped from the other side of Draco, "keep your hands to yourself!" Draco was busily trying to pull pansy's hand off of his.

"Pansy, Millicent, I suggest you go." Draco said, "we're all in the same house, we'll see you when school gets back. Stop causing problems."

"Fine. I'll owl you. Bye." Panst snapped back at Draco's calm tone as she stormed off, grabbing Millicent by the hand and dragging her along. Draco turned his attention back to Blaise, his hand slipping beneath the table to rub Harry's thigh comfortingly.

"You just skip 'go away' and go straight to homosexuality, Blaise what was that?!"

"I don't know, she was practically licking me, Draco- I panicked!" Blaise hissed back with a shiver.

"Merlin, Ginny, scat?" Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"V'never liked her much." Ginny said with a shrug, polishing off the dessert she'd ordered. "so, Blaise, you fancy boys do you?"

"I do no such thing," Blaise snapped, then- glancing around the table, "I find no problem with it, however, I just personally prefer women."

"None of that matters!" Ron cried, tears in his eyes from trying to hold laughter in, "I've found something to call Malfoy now, I'm sorry- I mean Drakie."

"Sod off Weasley!" Draco cried, looking miserable. Harry just leaned his head on Draco's shoulder quietly, enjoying the atmosphere.


	15. Chapter 15

**My Dear Volaticus**

by kittenvks

Disclaimer: I own nothing

warnings: HPDM, slash, yaoi, homosexuality. Don't like it? Don't read it. Flamers to the left.

**Chapter Fifteen: Stupid Harry**

Draco, Harry, Sirius and Remus walked along the path back toward the Hogs Head, ready to use the Floo to return to Grimmauld, where they had been before. They'd been there for two days in reality, trying to fix the old house and Draco had finally snapped over Walburga's portrait and went back to Diagon Alley to look for a fix and had found it, much to Sirius' delight. Hermione and Ron had stayed behind, cleaning, and shooing out pixies and doxies. Blaise and Ginny had returned to Hogwarts.

"It's awfully cold tonight," Remus noted, pulling his cloak tighter about him.

"It is," Sirius said, palming his wand quietly and eyeing the shadows suspiciously.

"It's just cold, I'm sure," Harry said, patting Sirius on the back comfortingly.

"I don't know..." Draco said, staring into the shadows and pulling his cloak's hood up around his face, "let's go a different way."

"Why?" Harry asked, taking Draco's hand in his.

"Because I," Draco's head snapped back around to stare into a shadow, watching for movement, "I don't feel comfortable here. If something happens, I'd like to not be...seen." Draco finished, looking around. The Alley was almost empty now.

"Let's go, this way," Sirius said, dodging into a smaller Alley, with everyone trailing behind. "something just doesn't feel right."

"I feel it too," Remus growled, sniffing the air. "Harry, best keep your wits about you- we're being followed."

"Come on," Draco said, pulling Harry into the middle of the group as they walked along. There was a definite movement behind them now, even Harry saw it. As they neared a turn in the small alley Sirius sped up, spinning and drawing his wand,

"LUMOS!" he yelled, lighting up all of the shadows. Thomas Nott stood there, looking calmly at them.

"Calm down, I just wanted to talk to Harry." he said quietly, holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture, "I don't even have my wand."

"Because you don't need it!" Harry snapped, drawing his own. He wasn't sure where Draco had went.

"Who goes to just 'talk to someone' and stalks them?!" Remus snarled, advancing a bit.

"I'm not stalking anyone," Blaise said cooly, hands still raised, "I just saw you from one of the shops back there and started walking over. Before I could say anything you ducked in here and I thought possibly that he was in trouble- so I didn't say anything."

A dark shadow dropped down behind Nott, startling nearly everyone, including the Slytherin. It seemed to unfold and Harry grabbed Sirius' wand arm, shaking his head. It was Draco, wings spread above him in a threatening gesture,

"Nott- I thought I told you to stay the bloody hell away from him?" he snarled. Nott's own wings unfurled, black as coal behind him. Harry rushed forward between them, arms spread out to stop the fight.

"It's over Nott, I've already chosen and bonded with Draco. I am his amesouer, now go on before you get hurt." he said quietly, turning his back to one seething Draco who smirked at Nott over Harry's head.

"I'm not trying to fight anyone," Nott said, sounding dejected, "I just wanted to talk."

"Well, then talk." Harry said, gesturing his hand in a 'go on' motion.

"Privately?" Nott asked, eyebrows raised. Draco snorted, so did Sirius.

"Not a chance." Draco snapped, giving Harry a firm look. The Gryffindor sighed, looking agitated.

"He's right, Harry," Sirius said, "you can't trust him."

"Why? Because he's a Slytherin?" Harry snapped, glancing angrily at Draco, "say what you need to. Over here, where Draco can see me." he added, gesturing to a corner of the alley. Draco snarled a bit at them as they passed, earning another glare from Harry and Nott retracted his wings.

"Look, Harry, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Not whispered, hanging his head in shame. Harry wasn't sure what to say to this, he certainly didn't want to touch him- that could be some form of insult to Draco. He glanced over at the blonde who was still seething angrily, still ready to strike, and rolled his eyes.

"It's alright, Thomas, I just want to be with Draco, okay?" Harry muttered.

"I just wanted you to save me..." Nott said, glancing over his shoulder at Draco who sneered at him disdainfully, "...I'm supposed to receive the Dark Mark tomorrow now."

"Why? Because I didn't choose you? I doubt that, seriously. Just say no." Harry replied, feeling the temperature drop again. Draco's attention shot up to the sky, his gray eyes squinting against the darkness. Sirius seemed frightened.

"I can't Harry, they're coming for me now- I have to go. I just wanted to say I was sorry," Nott said, tears in his eyes, and he was gone- racing down the alley. Not seeing Draco or Sirius and ignoring Remus' yell, Harry gave chase. He ran along the alley as an opening he hadn't noticed before appeared behind one of the shops and Nott dodged into it, Harry close on his heels, yelling for him to stop. Suddenly, Nott was gone, and it was just Harry- standing alone in the alleyway. It was then that he realized his mistake.

The shadows shifted, and Harry began to hear his mother's scream, and the people he loved who had died's screams. Harry fell to his knees instantly, exhausted from having worked all day on Grimmauld place. His wand fell from his pocket, rolling into the darkness as the Dementor's swooped in on him. Everything around him was coated in a thin sheet of frost and he cried out for help.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A voice yelled, a silver snake rushing forward from behind the dementor's pushing only a few of them back. It was a weak patronus at best and didn't do much to help the boy who lived. Vaguely, through the mass of blackness, Harry could see Blaise- standing defiantly in the face of the dementors, the only light in the small alley being the Malfoy ring on both their fingers- glowing brightly in a signal for help- and Blaise's patronus.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Three more voices cried out, rushing in behind Harry. A bright silver fox rushed forward directly in front of Harry, snarling and snapping silently at the dementors, pushing them back. A shapeless mass came forward, rushing around them, with a dog rushing forward behind it. Harry vaguely recognized them before everything went black.

When Harry awoke, he recognized the warm feeling of Draco's wings around him and snuggled under it before realizing what had happened and sitting up straight- feathers falling away.

"He's awake!" came Hermione's call and Harry saw her, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at him worriedly. Ron was pacing by the door but stopped when he saw Harry, rushing forward. Sirius and Remus rushed in next, Sirius shoving a mug of hot chocolate into his hands.

"Drink it, it'll make you feel better." he said, standing back.

"My wand," Harry croaked, and Hermione pulled it from her robes, tucking it safely in his hands. He looked around at all of them, Draco sitting quietly behind him- his features schooled into a blank, cold, mask.

"Harry," Hermione said, crossing her arms, "that was foolish. I'm glad you're okay though." and she hugged him.

"We've been worried sick, mate!" Ron said, hugging him as well. Sirius and Remus nodded, both checking him over with their wands.

"I'm fine... I dropped my wand and there were just so many of them...Blaise!" Harry cried, looking at Draco.

"He defended himself and is fine, back at Hogwarts," Draco replied cooly.

"How'd he know to come? What was he doing there?"

"When you ran off after that idiot I signalled him. He came quickly and apparated in quite a bit closer to you than we were." Draco explained, holding up the Malfoy crest ring.

"Oh." Harry said, remembering how they'd glowed.

"Yes, oh. You ran quite a bit away from us, Harry, don't do that again." Sirius scolded, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth, "I'm glad you're okay though, Prongslett. Just..." he sat down heavily on the bed, "don't do that again."

"My thoughts exactly." Remus said, smiling. Harry hugged them both, receiving some chocolate frogs from Ron.

"Where's all this chocolate coming from?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Mum," Ron replied, grinning back, "expect a howler- she's right torn up over you right now." Ron and Hermione both glanced at Draco who was still holding his calm and collected mask. Harry leaned back into him, only to feel the blonde stiffen up. He sighed, looking at the others who would not make contact.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, facing Draco. His eyes widened a bit, but he showed no other sign of emotion. "What? Did I say something wrong to Nott?" He asked. With a growl, Draco jumped up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door forcfully behind him. Harry seemed shocked and then angry, "what's his problem?" he snapped. Ron and Hermione refused to make eye contact or answer and Remus found something interesting to look at on the floor.

"He's pretty upset with you," Sirirus said with resignation. If no one else would speak then he would, "that was pretty stupid- Harry- following that idiot. Draco nearly panicked."

"We should go," Ron said, shifting uncomfortable and they all agreed, heading for the door.

"I'll send him back in here, if you'd like." Hermione offered in the doorway. Harry just nodded, slowly feeling the rage build up in his chest. She nodded and quietly left, Draco appearing a few moments later.

"What do you want?" He snapped, crossing his arms across his chest defensively.

"What do I want?! I want you to stop acting like a damned fool! You could have been killed!" Draco yelled, crossing the room quickly.

"I hate to tell you this, Draco," Harry hissed, "but I'm THE Boy Who Lived, remember?! Danger is a part of my every day life!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?!" Draco roared, his wings unfolding behind him and sitting in a predatory stance. "I think about it every fucking day!"

"I'm not afraid of YOU! Or Nott! I'm NOT afraid of bloody ANYBODY!" Harry screamed, bucking up to Draco.

"I never asked you to be afraid of me," Draco snapped, "you are mine to protect, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't make it so damned hard!"

"I AM NOT A DAMNED POSESSION!" Harry cried, throwing his arms up in the air.

"I didn't say THAT either! STOP PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH, POTTER!" Draco yelled back, just as furious. His wings were brushing the ceiling now, rising defensively in his rage. Harry winced at the use of his last name and glared angrily. He was still exhausted, still cold, and very angry. Now he was hurt too. Draco seemed to deflate a bit but was still panting with rage. "Did you even consider the bond?"

"What about it?!" Harry snapped, his voice cracking.

"You're not supposed to go that far from me yet, remember?! It hurts! It was probably why you lost your damned senses!"

"Well... well I'm sorry you got hurt. You're still being a big PRAT though!"

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Harry." Draco said, still seething but biting back his rage.

"Well get over it!" Harry snapped, "it's gonna happen! You might as well just... just go on, if you don't like it! Just LEAVE!" It was Draco's turn to wince at this and he turned on his heel to stalk out of the room. Harry watched him, feeling the bond's magic pull for the first time.

"I'm not going anywhere." Draco snapped, "I'm going to protect you, whether you like it-" Draco was cut off by Harry crossing the room, wrapping his arms around the Volaticus. Draco snarled, leaning to scoop him up and deposit him on the bed, "you shouldn't be up yet either!" he snapped.

"Draco, don't do this- I'm sorry." Harry said, hanging his head down. Draco wrapped his arms around him, pulling him to his chest.

"I'm sorry too. You just made me so damned mad, Harry. You can't just run off like that, chasing down damned idiots like Nott- what were you thinking? That was a vicious trap."

"It wasn't a trap. At least I don't think it was. He told me he's supposed to get the Dark Mark, and that they were after him. He must have meant the Dementors." Harry said, looking up into Draco's angry face.

"We'll argue about that later. I think it was a trap."

"I just... I don't want you to get hurt because of me too, Draco. Everyone else does."

"Oh, mon amour, it's us remember- Draco and Harry. I'm going to follow you, and fight by your side. You can't stop that. I don't want to see you hurt either, love."

"So you don't hate me?"

"What?! No, I don't hate you. I love you, Harry." Draco said, kissing him softly and pulling him down to snuggle up to him, "I worry. When you do something like this, make sure I'm with you. I've never been so terrified in my life. I owe Blaise a great debt."

"Tell him I'm sorry too. I love you, Draco, I just- I guess we feel the same way, huh?"

"I believe so, amesouer. You can not push me away. Allow me to help you."

"And if you get hurt?"

"I'll heal." Draco said firmly, kissing him again. Harry grinned against the pink lips, leaning their foreheads together and running his fingers through Draco's hair.

"This is just hard to get used to. Did we just have our first fight?"

"As a bonded couple? Yes. As us? Certainly not." Draco laughed.

The next morning they got up and finished the painting, something Sirius had insisted on doing. Harry and Draco were in the attic, basically dusting and organizing. Hermione and Ron were in the library (something Hermione insisted Sirius add in a spare bedroom) putting all the random books on shelves. Dobby and Kreacher were there, putting in the new furniture while Sirius and Remus cleaned up the outside.

They were alerted to trouble then, by Ron's rather girly scream. Harry jumped up and Draco grabbed him,

"Probably another boggart-" Draco hissed and Harry did at the same time, their rings burning.

"Blaise." They both said, watching the ring flash green and silver.

"He's calling father too, it's bad." Draco said, and they took off down the stairs just in time to hear Hermione,

"HARRY!"

They burst into the library as Remus and Sirius burst through the front door, seeing a large silver horse patronus stampeding around Ron who looked ill.

"Ginny." he whispered, ready to faint.


	16. Chapter 16

**My Dear Volaticus**

by kittenvks

Disclaimer: I own nothing

warnings: HPDM, slash, yaoi, homosexuality. Don't like it? Don't read it. Flamers to the left.

**Chapter Fifteen: A Battle**

**This is a terrible chapter, and I hate it. Just so you know, but I'm pushing it forward anyway- I probably should have ended it ages ago.**

"We have to get to the school!" Harry yelled, running for the Floo Network, Draco on his heels and diving through as Harry yelled out Hogsmeade. They weren't sure where they came out at, as they tumbled into a smouldering home.. or maybe it had been a shop. Either way it was nearly burned to the ground now, the only thing left standing being the Fireplace. Draco grabbed Harry into his arms, and took flight.

"We've got to stop them!" Harry yelled, spotting the Death Eater mark in the sky. Draco held him tighter, worry, fear, and anger written on his face clearly. They landed just inside the gates, by the Black Lake where the Giant Squid looked rather miffed- it's tentacles swaying in the air. Not far from them lay Headmaster Dumbledore, and they weren't sure if he was dead or not, McGonagall lay not far from him.

"We've gotta keep going, Harry! HARRY!" Draco said, shaking him from his stupor. Harry came to, staring at Draco. "Come on! We'll focus on them later!"

"Let's go!" Harry yelled, running past him. Draco took flight again, soaring into the sky. Sirius, Remus, and Hermione burst through another fireplace, landing in a heap and began their run to Hogwarts. Ron was yelling out orders into the sitting room fireplace, having contacted his mother before calling out the same destination and going through.

Harry was the first to spot the men at the door, some type of bows pointed toward the sky. He filled with rage, they were trying to take down Draco. He took them both out easily, stopping at the door to look in. An all out battle seemed to be going on in the Great Hall. It had been too easy to get this far and he knew it.

"BRING ME HARRY POTTER!" Came a screech, and then a terrible laugh. Harry shivered, it was Bellatrix.

"Sod off you ugly bitch!" That was Ginny. Hearing someone run up behind him, Harry turned, wand drawn and ready. A woman was approaching quickly, a black mist surrounding her. She drew her wand,

"FRIENDLY OR NOT?!" She screeched, drawing back into a duelling stance.

"I'm bloody Harry Potter!" Harry hissed at her. Draco swooped down then, blocking her with his wings.

"Draco Malfoy." she said calmly, relaxing, "I'm Sona."

"No time for pleasantries," came Lucius' cool voice as he landed, "what's going on?"

"They're in the Great Hall. I don't know how many... Draco, Ginny's in there." Harry said, pointing his wand toward the door as a Death Eater ran out. Sona yelled something in another language and the man fell, blood spurting in all directions.

"Harry!" Hermione was yelling, running up to them with Sirius and Remus. Flashes of red at the gates showed that the Weasley's were there, and they'd brought more.

"Let's go!" Harry yelled, turning and running into the melee as more Death Eaters poured out of the front doors. Draco and Lucius took back to the sky, taking out Death Eaters like deadly assassins while Harry and the others set up defensive shields and started throwing hexes. Another Volaticus swooped down, wings bursting outward and taking out two of them.

"Seamus! Boy is it good to see you!" Ron called, his face swollen from a hex. Hermione spun and rolled, landing behind a broken piece of the front doors. From there she fired more hexes, landing every single one. Sirius was taking the Dark Arts to a whole new level, dropping them left and right, standing protectively over a fallen Remus. Seamus was the next to take a hit, feathers flying everywhere like shards of glass.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Snape roared, having appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"HARRY!" Draco yelled, swooping down and easily taking down two or three Death Eaters at once. They'd gotten too close and paid the price. Then Draco fell, landing on his knees, and behind him stood Thomas Nott and Bellatrix Lestrange, laughing maniacally. Harry cried out, trying to rush forward but Lucius was there, grabbing him and pulling him back. The wards around the castle shimmered, but failed again. Sirius took out two more Death Eaters, taking a blow to the shoulder that knocked him back but he merely laughed, flinging more hexes while Harry was screaming for Draco- laying fallen and his wings spread out.

"You haven't got in in you, Potter!" Nott laughed.

"I do!" Lucius roared, pointing his wand as Bellatrix dove away. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" the blast of green light burst forth, striking Nott with deadly aim. Sonya was fighting Bellatrix in a vicious duel, while Molly and the other Weasley's were making their move, pushing forward, moving the Death Eaters backwards.

As the doors to the Great Hall burst open, wood splintered everywhere. Molly took a direct blow, diving in front of Fred, the shard of wood going cleanly through her shoulder. The Weasley men let out a collective roar as hexes errupted, taking out the entire front line of Death Eaters. Lucius was slinging unforgiveables left and right, striking Bellatrix twice before Sona took her out, rushing forward. Harry stood back, flinging every thing he had every learned at the Death Eaters, parially blocked by what remained of the front entry way of Hogwarts. A laughter was heard throughout the castle, Voldemorts, taunting Harry and with one last glance at Draco, he rushed forward with the others, screaming. Ginny came out of nowhere almost, Blaise at her side, the hallways were emptying now, looking eerie and quiet. It couldn't be that easy, could it?

"Draco?!" Blaise called, firing another hex at a retreating Death Eater.

"He's gone," Harry roared, spinning another Death Eater around before slamming him into the stone wall with a sickening crunch of bones and flesh. Bodies littered the floor.

"He's only here because there aren't any students! I heard them talking about a prophecy, that they'd fall if they attacked during school!" Ginny cried, having ran to her Mother's side.

"Get the wounded in the Great Hall!" Snape was yelling and people were moving. There was no time to think, no time to plan.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Blaise cried, running for the door.

"Harry Potter! Come out and face me now! Meet me in the Forbidden Forrest or I will kill ALL those you love!" Harry heard the cry, though no one else did. They couldn't understand it, not in Paseletongue. Harry snarled viciously, racing out the doors despite several yelled protests. Blaise was kneeled beside Draco's body, screaming as Harry ran past. He watched Harry and the coldest look he'd ever seen came over Blaise's face as he let go of Draco, drawing his wand, and following. Harry could vaguely hear Ron and Hermione's call, following close behind. Sirius ran ahead, practically foaming at the mouth in his anamagus form. Snape was off to their left, kneeled beside the Headmaster.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Was the first thing Harry really heard, an emerging Death Eater falling as the green light struck, having flown from Draco's wand, but Blaise's hand. Voldemort was there, laughing as his few most trusted surrounded him.

"Your wand can do no damage to me!" He laughed as though Harry was a joke. Harry snarled, tossing it to the ground as Blaise ran through, tossing out Draco's and drawing his own. Harry dove for the wand and pointed it, screaming out the killing curse just after Voldemort had done the same thing. All at once a rush of hexes and curses blended in, coming from both sides as the green lights flashed toward each other. Voldemort's spell struck Harry hard as he fell, limp, to the ground.

"You are not done yet, Mr. Potter," Harry heard a familiar voice whisper in his mind. Somewhere Draco was screaming and Voldemort was laughing. Harry's hand twitched softly at Voldemort's taunting, his hand closing tightly around a wand.

"Harry Potter is DEAD!" Voldemort called, his laughter and voice echoing off of every tree and blade of grass, throughout the halls of Hogwarts. There were screams of anguish, more hexes and curses, and Harry rose, wand pointed. "What... How?!" Voldemort screamed, flicking his wand and casting the killing curse again, just as Harry did. Harry cried out, screaming, as deep Charcoal wings enveloped him and he struggled against them, pleading, and sobbing as he felt the body go limp, the wings slack. Draco was there, falling to the ground onto his knees with Harry. Hermione was screaming somewhere behind him. Ron was rushing forward in a true Weasley rage and Voldemort's body collapsed, lifeless to the ground. Terrified, the Death Eaters that survived began to flee, popping away in black clouds.

"Draco, Draco no. Please, no." Harry pleaded, pulling the blonde against his chest. The others were racing toward them, Dumbledore in tow. He raced up, trying to pull Draco from him but Harry's magic exploded, levelling two nearby trees as he wailed. Blaise was there, sobbing openly. Lucius swooped down from the sky, gently pulling Harry away. He spoke in soft tones, reassuring tones- though Harry had no idea what he was saying. Dumbledore was knelt beside Draco's still form, Snape sobbed- pulling Draco up. Gray eyes flashed open and Harry let out a cry so full of joy that it stunned anyone could hear it as much as any hex could. Harry fell to his knees, kissing Draco's face over and over and he smiled weakly.

"Mon amour, what- what happened?"

"Oh, Draco- I don't know! You're here!" Harry sobbed, as they all flooded around, cheering and laughing at the blonde.

"You could not have survived the killing curse child," Snape said, "it's imposs- Oh. Draco. Lucius."

"Harry, look-" Hermione said. Laying there on the ground, amongst the other bodies was Narcissa, limp and lifeless- her blue eyes staring blankly at Draco. He crawled foward, laying his head on her chest. In her hand was a picture, still clutched tightly in her lifeless hand. Lucius stepped forward, prying it from her fingers as Draco began to sob. It was a picture of a toddler sized Draco, leaning in mischieviously to kiss a rather cold looking Narcissa. Harry began to cry for Draco's loss as well, and even Lucius collapsed- Sona running forth from the woods.


	17. Chapter 17

**My Dear Volaticus**

by kittenvks

Disclaimer: I own nothing

warnings: HPDM, slash, yaoi, homosexuality. Don't like it? Don't read it. Flamers to the left.

**Chapter Seventeen: The End**

**this is really terrible, really. I'll probably rewrite this and the last, but for now it's what I've got. Reviews are welcome, and begged for, but do take it easy. I know this sucks.**

Narcissa was given a burial fit for a queen. As were the others that fell, a few first years, Madame Pomphrey, Percy Weasley and Professor McGonagall. Due to the wards not properly being taken down, most had survived- even though they were greviously wounded. Voldemort's body had been burned thoroughly, the ashes scattered, just in case. It had taken six months to recover, six months to replace all the wards, and repair the great amounts of damage done to the school. The public now realized that Voldemort had returned and would again- due to Dumbledore's revelation that there were Horcruxes. He'd stood a good bit away from Draco when he'd told them that Harry's survival had been because he was a horcrux. Lucius and Sona were to be married, and Molly Weasley had lost a lot of the function in her arm. Charlie Weasley, who'd been visiting, had lost his completely and Ron was still having problems hearing out of one ear.

Harry sat out by the lake, watching the Giant Squid rise and fall. He could feel Draco approaching, their bond even stronger now that Harry didn't have a piece of Voldemort in him.

"Mon amour," Draco greeted him, pulling Harry into his lap. Harry looked up, smiling. He mourned so terribly for all the losses since he'd first got his Hogwarts owl, but being with Draco- knowing that he truly would never be alone, made it a bit better. Death Eaters still ran rampant, but even more hid- trying to ressurect the Dark Lord. Dumbledore was slowly dying, due to a vicious curse Voldemort had struck him with and Snape was working feverishly to find a cure. Draco left a trail of kisses down Harry's neck and he smiled against the skin there, hugging Harry tighter. Ron was yelling at them to get a room, walking happily down to the lake. Blaise followed, hand in hand with Ginny and Hermione was there too, smiling her best smile.

"Je t'aime, Draco." Harry said, his accent getting quite a bit better.

"Je t'aime amesouer," Draco replied, turning and grinning at their friends with a mischievious glint in his eye, "I'm glad I didn't bet you on Blaise and Ginny."

"Took them long enough, what's all the stuff for?" Harry asked, noticing that they each had a heavy rucksack over their shoulders.

"We're going with you!" Hermione said, sitting down beside them and looking out at the lake as the others joined them.

"Voldemort's coming back you know." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"He'll always come back," Blaise said, sighing, "until the horcruxes are all gone."

"He will be weaker though, again," Ron added.

"That just leaves the horcruxes, doesn't it?" Hermione said mischieviously.

"I thought we weren't going to go?" Harry asked, smiling and looking around at them.

"Yes, well, it wouldn't be the first rules we've broken, would it?" Hermione replied.

"She's got a point." Draco said, tightening his hold on Harry, "none of us are well known rule followers."

"We'll miss school." Harry pointed out, though no one looked like they gave a damn, it was worth pointing out.

"The Minister warned us not to go, too." Blaise added, a mocking tone in his voice. Harry scoffed. Minister Fudge had forbade them to go out looking for the horcruxes, saying it was clearly a trap to bring Voldemort back using them. If they even tried, they'd all be sentenced to years in Azkaban, even Harry and especially Draco and Blaise. Harry smiled softly at that memory, Ginny had clocked the man, breaking his nose.

"Like I give a damn about that bloody idiot."

"He'll make us outlaws, you all realize that right?" Ron said, looking around.

"You guys don't have to do this." Harry said softly, "I mean, I know I was going to go. I expected Draco to follow, but you guys don't have to interrupt your lives. Not for this."

"Oh, but we do Harry." Ron laughed, punching him softly in the arm, "this is our life."

"Who cares if we're outlaws? The Minister is an idiot. If he wants to continuously ignore this, and everything Dumbledore says then he can just... bugger off." Hermione said firmly, nodding her head.

"We live for danger at this point." Draco laughed.

"Molly, the Weasley's, Sirius, Remus, Lucius... they'll all try to stop us." Harry said thoughtfully.

"That's why we're leaving. Now." Blaise said, pointing at the sacks on all of their arms. "We've got everything we need right here."

"So that's it?" Harry asked, leaning his head back to look into Draco's eyes, "we're going to become a band of outlaws? Taking down horcruxes?"

"And Death Eaters." Draco said, kissing his forehead.

"It's the only way to stop him from regaining power and coming back, if he hasn't already." Ron said, sighing.

"It'll be rough," Ginny said, leaning her head on Blaise's shoulder.

"We could die," Hermione said, taking Ron's hand.

"We could prove them all wrong," Harry said, smiling.

"Well, let's go then? Isn't that what you told me?" Draco said, smiling. Harry nodded, drawing himself up to stand, Draco coming with him.

"Yeah, let's go!"

The End, for now.


End file.
